Fragile
by Aka-Aki
Summary: AU. It's just not fair to have to go through this again.
1. Taken

_Present_  
Past

* * *

Taken

* * *

_There is food. There is wine. There is love. Come and let us all eat and drink and be merry. For tomorrow we shall die_

* * *

_September 15, 2006_

* * *

_The 28 year old woman stared intently at the IV needle attached to her arm vein. Her fiery orange eyes never showed anything. They only blinked. She sighed, wondering what she had done wrong in order to deserve this type of life. _

_She sat back on the hospital bed, and allowed a tear to escape her eyes. Just 4 months ago, her life was perfect. Her two adopted kids loved her, her husband was faithful, and her biological son finally entered kindergarten. _

_She closed her eyes as her twisted mind let her relive the torture again and again, reminding her of everything that she had lost._

* * *

May 8th, 2006

* * *

Kagome laughed as her adopted daughter, Akiko, told her about something that had occurred at school. She got a stitch on her side, and placed a hand on her smooth, firm stomach that seemed to be giving her a lot of trouble lately.

"Mom!" Akiko wailed. "It's not funny!'

"I'm sorry, sweetie. It's just so hilarious." Kagome chuckled. Akiko huffed before crossing her arms. This caused Kagome to laugh all over again.

"Mom! It was so embarrassing, walking around all day long with Cole Slaw down your shirt! I bet you never had to experience that when you were in high school." Akiko was a freshman at Shikon High School. She had gotten the Queen Bee of the school mad, so the girl had stuffed the lunch Cole Slaw down her shirt. In return, Akika had punched the girl in the eye. She was on In-School Suspension.

"Actually, she had it worse." Kagome and Akiko turned to see Inuyasha walk into the kitchen. "She had to deal with me as her bully."

"No way!" Akiko exclaimed. She knew her adopted parents had known each other since Kagome moved to Tokyo at age 5. She had no idea that they hated each other.

"Yeah, it was hell everyday. Your jackass of a father would never leave me alone. The worst part was that he was my next door neighbor." Kagome said. Inuyasha threw his head back and roared with laughter, along with Akiko. Kagome huffed and pouted.

Kyo came into the room and saw his daddy and his sister laughing, while his mommy was pouting. He rubbed his eye sleepily. "Mommy, is Daddy making fun of you?"

Kagome squatted down and picked up her biological 3 year old son. "Yes, honey. Tell him to stop."

Kyo turned to his father. "Daddy, stop being mean to Mommy!"

Shippo chose that moment to come into the room. He sat down next to his biological sister and turned to his adopted parents. He sat his backpack down and sighed, wishing he could be in kindergarten instead of being a junior in high school. "What's going on?"

"Daddy was making fun of Mommy. Akiko was laughing." Kyo pouted. Kagome laughed and set her son down.

"It's okay sweetie. I forgive your daddy. Now, go and change out of your pajamas." Kagome sighed as her 3 year old waddled away. She turned to her teenage fox demon kids.

"The courts called yesterday." She said bluntly. Shippo froze in mid-bite of his pancake. He straightened up.

"What did they say?" he asked.

"It looks like the adoption is final. Your mother died of a cocaine overdose about two days ago." Kagome said.

"How do you know that? They only told me that she had died. I thought that Sandra got ran over by Santa Clause." Inuyasha asked. Akiko and Shippo held their laughter at the thought of their mother being run over by flying reindeer and a fat man in red.

"I was the one assigned to the crime scene of her death." Kagome worked as a crime scene investigator. Inuyasha worked almost side by side with her as a prosecutor. He always made sure that he was the prosecutor for the cases she worked.

"Wow. Was she the only one dead?" Akiko asked. Both her and her brother felt no remorse of their mother's death. She had almost sold Akiko's body for cocaine money.

"No. Her pimp also died, but he was shot. We think that your mother killed him because he wouldn't hand over any cocaine that he had. We also found out that he was taking more than 50 of the income that your mother earns selling herself. The thing that doesn't fit is that she died first. We found no other fingerprints, but we did find some footprints." Kagome said as she began washing dishes.

"Damn. I'm guessing I am going to have to cook all weak long?" Inuyasha asked. Shippo, Akiko, and Kagome snorted.

"You can't cook for chicken shit." Kagome replied as she dried her hands. Her stomach churned at the thought of her husband's food. Inuyasha frowned.

"My cooking isn't that bad is it?" Akiko and Shippo laughed.

"Dad, not even dead dogs would eat that crap you make. It was no color and a horrible taste." Shippo said as he ate his pancakes.

"Even the cafeteria food at school is much better than your cooking." Shippo and Kagome laughed as Akiko's words made Inuyasha scowl.

"Fine! But when you are dying of starvation, don't come crawling to me!" Inuyasha declared. Akiko, Shippo, and Kagome bursted into laughter. Inuyasha pouted. Kagome felt sorry so she kissed him.

"Cheer up chum. We have work to do." Kagome said chirpily. Shippo and Akiko stared at her.

"Seems some one had a great time last night." Shippo commented before eating his pancakes. Kagome and Inuyasha scowled before throwing him a balled up napkin.

"Boy, hurry up and eat your food. Your bus is going to leave you." Inuyasha said. Akiko and Shippo looked at him confused.

"But I drive both of us and Kyo to school." Shippo said. He had turned 16 months ago and had gotten his car after he passed his driver's exam.

"Oh, right. Never mind." Inuyasha's watch beeped loudly. He curse, turned it off, swallowed half a cup of hot coffee, cursed again, kissed his wife and children, and cursed when he realized his briefcase and keys were upstairs.

Kagome laughed at her husband's antics. Every time he had to go to court, he kept cursing bad enough to make a sailor blush. Seconds later he came back downstairs and gave his wife a chaste kiss.

"Ja ne!" Kagome called out to him. He waved and drove away in his car. Kagome sighed and looked at her two children whom were getting ready to leave. "Kyo! You sister and brother are leaving. Come on sweetie."

Akiko sighed and went looking after her younger brother. Moments later, both demons came into the kitchen. Kyo's hair was neatly combed. His face and teethe were clean and he had on his school uniform.

Kagome knelt down to fix the little adorable tie he was wearing. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "There you go sweetie. Have a great day of school."

Akiko and Kyo went to the garage to start up the car. Kagome stood up and faced Shippo.

"Okay, mom, we'll be home around 5. Akiko has practice." Shippo was almost out the door, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned.

"Please be careful. I keep having these weird feelings something is going to happen." Shippo nodded, knowing to trust his mother's instincts. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Kagome's cell phone rang. She check caller ID. "Hey Myouga-jiji, what's up?"

"We might have a break in your case. Hurry down to the lab." Myouga said. Kagome hanged up and finished cleaning. In a record time of 15 minutes, she managed to clean the kitchen, get all of her work in her car, and drive 7 miles without breaking the speed limit.

People greeted her as she walked all the way to the break room, knowing her team would be there. She opened the glass sound-proof doors and there they were, being a couple of lazy sloths.

"My, aren't me lively." Kagome said. Every turned to the entrance and went back to what they were doing, not sparing a hello or second glance. Kagome raised her eyebrow. "I feel loved."

"Myouga-jiji is in Interrogation Room #3." Sango said in a monotone as she sat as comfortable as she could with her growing stomach. Kagome walked to the drawers and searched for some Hidden Valley granola bars.

"Again, I feel loved." Kagome cheered in triumph as she found the last Honey & Oats bar. She was about to take a bite when Sango's words registered in her head. "Wait, why is he in the interrogation room?"

Every one shrugged. Miroku looked up from the magazine he was reading, leaned against a wall. "I saw him dragging some woman who was screaming her head off."

Kagome looked at him. "Why would Myouga-jiji be dragging someone to the interrogation room?"

"Maybe you should go there and find out?" Kouga said, words dripping in sarcasm. Kagome threw the first thing she could lay her hands on at him. It was Sango's apple.

"Hey!" Sango shouted. Kouga managed to catch the apple, thanks to him wolf demon reflexes, and had begun to munch on it. "That's my apple! Get your own."

Kouga looked down at the apple. He had been able to eat it all in under one minute. He offered the core to Sango. "Still want it?"

Sango huffed as she carefully stood. She shooed away Miroku's frantic help, placing one hand on her aching back and another on her 7 month old pregnant stomach. "I'll get another one. And this time, stay away from it."

Kagome sighed as the antics of her team. She loved them, she really did. It's just that they really had a way of making her angry, annoyed, and happy at the same time. It was so frustrating.

She grabbed a yellow folder which contained all of the information and a couple of snapshots of her case. She retied her ponytail and quickly finished off her granola bar.

"Alright then. I'll be back shortly. And get back to work before I fire your asses!" Sango, Miroku, and Kouga laughed. They knew that Kagome would never dream of firing them.

'_I love those assholes too much.' _Kagome thought. She turned left and opened the door. No one was in the very small room, in which people use to hear the conversation in the other room. Kagome opened the door and saw that Myouga was sitting with what looked like a cheap whore.

"Who's this?" Kagome asked as she took a seat besides Myouga. She laid the folder on the table.

"This is Deborah Jennings, or as some of her customers calls her, Devine." Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Look, can we hurry up already?" 'Devine' snapped. "I have to go to work. The rent doesn't pay itself you know."

"Right. So, what does Ms. Deborah have to do with out case?" Kagome asked Myouga.

"Apparently, Devine and the cocaine dealer were very good friends. Devine also had some apparent 'beef' with Sandra." Kagome took out two autopsy photos of the cocaine dealer/pimp and Sandra.

"His name is-was Jim." Devine shouted. Kagome blinked and Myouga shrugged.

"There is no difference for us. Well, Devine and Jim had a little party before Jim met up with Sandra. Devine left half an hour before Sandra came. So, she was one of the last people to see him alive."

"Wait, Jim, my Jimmy, was meeting up and fucking that whore?" Devine stood up, causing the metal chair to fall. She began to rant. "How dare he?! She must have seduced him!"

Myouga waved off the officer who was more than ready to unleash 500 bolts on the hooker. "Alright, sit down before I have Officer Andrew electrocute you."

"I still can't believe that bitch." Devine fumed. "She knew my turfs, the streets and places I worked and places I didn't. Yet she still chose to fuck around with me. That little shit."

"What kind of problems did you and Sandra have?" Kagome asked.

"That skank Sandy always took my customers." Devine said, referring to Sandra as her street name. "She knew which ones had the fat wallets and swiped them right out of my nose."

"Did you ever try and harm her, Ms. Deborah?"

Devine shook her head. "Nope. I did steal her customers and sucked her up dry. I tried to find out who her pimp was in order to make him mine, but I didn't get far."

"Ms. Deborah, her pimp was Mr. Jim." Kagome said.

"What!" Deborah stood once more. Myouga waved off Officer Andrew. He just stood in the corner with his arms crossed. Kagome sighed and listened to the hooker's anger accusations and declarations. She glanced at the floor, and that's when she saw Deborah 'Devine' Jennings's shoes.

"Ms. Deborah, what size shoe do you wear?" Kagome asked. Officer Andrew, Myouga, and Devine looked at her.

"Size 8 ½. Why?" she asked.

"I love your shoes." Kagome stated. Myouga nudged her. "What?! I am a woman, and I love shoes. Especially hers."

Devine smiled and sat. "Thanks honey. They're really comfortable, so that's an added bonus."

"What I admire the most is that your shoes are covered in metal flakes. Golden metal flakes." Kagome pulled out a photo of some metal flakes. "The same type of flakes that were founded at the scene."

"Next to them," Myouga pulled out a picture of a shoeprint from the yellow folder. "We found this shoe print. We measured it and found out that a woman, size 8 ½, was there at the scene. She might have even killed someone."

"You said it yourself. I was there before Sandy came." Devine said smugly.

"Well, we also found some more flakes near the dead bodies. And, let's not forget that someone had kicked and attacked Sandra after her OD. During the attack, there was a flake transfer." Kagome took out a few more pictures that helped prove her words.

"I didn't even know that my Jimmy was dealing with that whore." Devine said.

"When we match your flakes to the flakes we found, maybe you will remember when you killed Jim."

"I didn't kill Jimmy!" Devine cried. "Sandy killed him! I swear she did!"

"That is impossible seeing that Ms. Sandra died first." Kagome said. Devine's eyes darkened.

"It's not like they didn't have it coming." Devine laughed. "I poured so much cocaine and pills and other shit into her drink I got high just smelling it. Of course, Jimmy didn't know. He loved her."

"So you killed her and also killed Mr. Jim?" Kagome asked. Devine nodded.

"I knew that my fingerprints would be left in the gun so I used Sandy's dead hand." Devine smirked. "See, hookers aren't that stupid."

"Not all, but definitely those who kill." Myouga waved Officer Andrew over. "Cuff her and take her to Booking."

"Come on ma'am." Officer Andrew helped Devine to stand and cuffed her wrists together.

"I hope both of those assholes are turning in their graves." She said bitterly as she was led out the door.

"That solves one case." Myouga's beeper went off. He frowned as he read the message. "'Dead Body near a high school'. Dear god, this job never ends."

"That's the beauty of it." Kagome sighed and stood up. "I'll send Kouga and Miroku over."

"No, please, don't make me put up with those two." Kagome raised an eyebrow. Both law enforcement officers made their way to the break room.

"Why not?" Kagome asked.

"Those two are so perverted! And some of the stuff that they think about. Hard to believe one is dating and the other has a pregnant wife. Not only that, but Miroku's always frantically worried that Sango's water will burst any moment." Myouga sighed. "Besides, this is a case for day shift. Don't you guys have some sort of case to work on?"

"I don't know. I'll go see. Bye Myouga-jiji." Kagome said. Myouga shook his head as the woman walked away. The said woman entered the break room and saw her husband inside.

"Hey Kags!" he said as he munched on a pear. He was leaning on the sink.

'_Where the hell are they getting all this fruit?' _Kagome thought. She greeted him with a kiss and glared at the gang as they made catcalls.

"Didn't you have to go to court today?" Kagome questioned. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Turns out that the judge fucked up the dates. He's away on vacation. So now we have to wait for the asshole to comeback." Inuyasha said. There was a knock on the glass door and behind her stood Rin, the secretary who was in charge of the front desk.

"Hey Rin! What's up?" Kagome asked as the young woman was led inside.

"I have assignments." She had a couple of papers to Kagome, who groaned in return.

"I'm so happy I have desk duty now." Sango said to herself. She patted her stomach as her unborn child kicked.

"Alright. We have shot fired, two dead bodies in motel, and a dead cat found next to a dead baby. This sounds like fun." The team groaned as Kagome began to auction of the assignments.

* * *

"_Miss?" the nurse called. The orange-eyed woman opened her eyes. She blinked before remembering where she was. "Mrs. Takahashi, it's time for your routine check up." _

"_My name is Ms. Kagome Higurashi." Her voice sounded so hoarse and strange to her. "I am currently divorcing my husband, Mr. Inuyasha Takahashi." _

"_Such a shame." The nurse whistled. "You guys made sure a great couple." _

"_Yes. It is a shame." Kagome Higurashi turned her orange eyes to the floor. She closed her eyes as the nurse stripped her and redressed her injuries. She opened her eyes once more. _

'_Why?' Kagome thought as she watched her bloody nightgown being wheeled away. She placed a hand on her 3 month old pregnant stomach._

* * *

Push the purple button or your three headed orange cock eyed part eagle part goldfish gets it!


	2. Heaven or Hell

_Present_  
Past

* * *

Heaven or Hell

* * *

_Weep no more, lady; weep no more, Thy sorrowe is in vaine, for violets pluckt, the sweetest showers will ne'er make grow againe._

* * *

_September 20, 2006_

* * *

"_Mrs. Takahashi?" the therapist asked. "Mrs. Takahashi? Are you okay?" _

_Kagome looked up. Her orange eyes seemed distant. "My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am divorcing my husband, Inuyasha Takahashi. Call me Ms. Higurashi." _

_The therapist sighed. That was about all that Kagome said. Call her Mrs. Takahashi and she would start reciting the same speech. _

_The therapist wrote in her book that Kagome didn't seem to be improving. She would only show emotion when her children came, which was rare. The children weren't allowed to see their mother much because she was severely damaged and refused to heal. She was unstable._

"_Mrs. Takahashi, please make an effort to heal your mind and body. Think of you children. Think of the child you are about to have in three months." The therapist said. Kagome sat at the other side in the corner, in a plastic chair that most people would find uncomfortable. Kagome showed no emotion whatsoever. _

"_My name is Kagome Higurashi." She said dully. The therapist shook her head and wrote once more in her notepad. She wrote that Kagome's mind might improve and heal faster if she was put in a mental institution. _

"_Mrs. Takahashi, I am telling your husband next time he comes to visit about how everyday you make now effort to heal or repair yourself. If this continues, then you shall be placed in a mental institution." The therapist said. Kagome shook her head._

"_Mr. Takahashi is not my husband. I am divorcing him." Kagome said. The therapist studied her patient. She had the most unique eye color. Beautiful orange eyes that now held nothing. _

_Kagome always seemed to be staring outside the windows. She didn't associate with her roommate or other patients at Tokyo General. _

"_Kagome, please try to at least make an effort. Your medical insurance doesn't pay all of this. Your husband is helping pay about over half of medical bills. Isn't that proof enough that he loves you?" As soon as those words left her mouth, Kagome threw a rage. _

_She threw her chair at the therapist. The therapist was shocked at the strength Kagome had, even though she was pregnant. "No! Don't you tell me he loves me! That fucking asshole fixed me only so he could break me!" _

_The therapist's eyes widen as miko energy balls began to form in Kagome's hands. She ducked for cover as the broken woman threw the energy balls, destroying the walls, upset everything in her path. She showed no discomfort from her unborn pup as she used all her pent up energy. The therapist called for security. _

_Kagome threw everything at the therapist. "He doesn't love me! He used me! Don't tell me what he feels because I know!" _

_Five security guards and three nurses came into the room. Kagome, seeing them as the enemies, attacked them. It was a challenge for them to try and sedate Kagome. They had tranquilizers that were specially developed for youkais. They would not harm her baby in any way. But they couldn't inject the tranquilizer since she was attacking them._

_Eventually, the security guards and 2 nurses distracted her as the last one concealed herself and managed to sneak up behind Kagome. She managed to inject the drug into the furious pregnant miko. It immediately began to take effect as the miko's legs seemed to give out. A guard managed to catch her before her hair even touched the ground._

"_Let me go! Let me go!" Kagome screamed. The guards and nurses rapidly placed her on a bed they dragged in and tied the binds on her arms and legs. Her cries began to weaken. She finally calmed down and went into unconsciousness. They rolled her out of the room and to her own room. _

_The therapist looked at the destruction the miko caused. She managed to get a reaction out of Kagome. However, she wasn't so sure if it was a good thing or bad. _

* * *

December 25, 1995

* * *

Kagome took a sharp intake of breath as she stepped into the freezing weather, wearing nothing but a thin sweater and thin pajama plaid pants. She grabbed the bag of trash and closed the door behind her.

"Hurry back, you filthy bitch!" Naraku cried out. Kagome rolled her eyes at the hoarse voice of her stepfather's voice.

'_Mom, this is all you fucking fault. You just had to marry this asshole'. _Kagome thought bitterly. She gasped as a cold gust of wind raised goose bumps on her skin.

She walked to the driveway to leave the trash can. She was about to turn back to the house, when the next door neighbor's door opened and out stepped out Inuyasha Takahashi, the 'god' of her school and fellow classmate, with a trash bag. She could hear happiness and celebration inside.

"Hey, it's the trash girl." Inuyasha teased. Kagome didn't pay attention. The thing that she hated most about Inuyasha was that he had the perfect life. He was the school's jock, good grades, loving parents and older brother, teacher's favorite, and basically a Casanova. He was the most popular guy, despite being only a junior. And he was dating Kikyo Avalon, the school's most popular and prettiest cheerleader.

Not to mention the sluttiest. Everyday, Kikyo wore something that would either show off her barely-there- A cup breasts or her grandma ass. The bad part was that Kikyo was her cousin. Well, half-cousin.

"Well, would you look at that? Looks like the little Inu is more than ready to go dumpster diving." Kagome sneered. Inuyasha snickered.

"Well, Merry Christmas to you too slut." Kagome scoffed.

"Oh please, have you looked at your girlfriend lately? And I don't celebrate Christmas." Kagome turned around and walked back. Inuyasha quickly threw the bag of trash and jogged to catch up with Kagome.

"Wait a minute. Why don't you celebrate Christmas?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome sighed.

"Christmas is for low lives filled with dreams that will never come true. It's where one gathers up the family and celebrate another year they managed to survive in this scum-filled hell. This stupid holiday is just another reminder of the things one can never have, but only dream." Kagome said. Inuyasha let out a whistle.

"Damn girl. You have issues." Kagome gave an angry, frustrated smile.

"So do you girl." Kagome turned around and went inside her house, not bothering to turn around when Inuyasha called her name.

"Who the hell was that?" Naraku asked harshly.

"It was the next door neighbor wishing us a Merry Christmas." Kagome said. She put on an apron and began to clean the dishes as her stepfather drank and watched movies on the couch.

"Load of bullshit that is." Naraku took one last gulp of his beer and threw the bottle, causing glass to shatter everywhere. "Bitch, pick up this mess. Then make me my lunch for tomorrow."

"You don't have work tomorrow." Kagome said dully. Naraku got furious and stood up. He went to the kitchen and grabbed Kagome by her ponytail.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Kagome tried not to breathe as she smelled the alcohol on Naraku's breath.

"I said that you don't have work tomorrow." Kagome pointed to the calendar as best as she could. "You wrote it down a week ago and began to cuss and complain that your workers were lazy assholes."

Naraku slapped her. "Don't use that tone or language with me. I am your father and should be treated so."

He let her go and Kagome rolled her eyes. He just loved hurting her. Naraku sat back down in his couch and began to watch his show again. "Oh, and make sure that brat stays out of my way."

"Souta is already upstairs in his room." Kagome said. She took off the wet apron and hung it. She dried her hands and headed to her brother's room. She knocked and waited for him to allow her to enter.

"Sis, you know that you don't have to knock." Souta replied. Kagome sat next to him. He was sprawled out in a bean bag chair and Kagome took his bed. She smiled.

"I know. But Naraku never gives us privacy so I thought that I should." Kagome looked at the television and laughed. "Reruns of South Park on Christmas?"

Souta shrugged. "It always snows on South Park. Seems Christmas-y."

"Doesn't it snow enough here?" Kagome asked, raising an eyebrow. "I just stepped outside and my temperature dropped to 50 degrees."

"Kagome, don't exaggerate. It is not that cold outside." Souta replied, rolling his eyes. Kagome raised her eyebrow again.

"Then why don't you go outside and try it out." Souta took one look at the closed window, saw that snow began to fall, and shook his head while shivering.

"No thanks. I'm okay." Souta said as he sank further into the warmth of his blanket. Kagome laughed. She hugged her body closer to herself.

Souta and Kagome froze as they heard the 12th of the 15 floorboard from the stairs squeak. They looked at one another and scrambled to get rid of any evidence of that Kagome had been there. Naraku was coming up to make sure that Kagome and Souta were in their rooms.

The Higurashi siblings weren't allowed to communicate after dinner. Naraku always made sure that both siblings aren't in the same room without his presences. He controlled them, making sure that they never had a chance to plot against.

Kagome opened Souta's closet door and opened a trap door that led to her door. She ducked and crawled to her room. The small tunnel became dark as Souta closed the trap door in his room and rearranged his stuff. Kagome grunted as she pushed the trap door leading into her room.

She stumbled into her room and placed everything back in order. She managed to grab a book, turn on her reading light, and sit down in her bean bag as Naraku opened the door. Kagome calmed down her racing heart and looked up.

"Oh, there you are." Naraku said. His speech was slurred and Kagome could smell the alcohol on his breath were she was sitting. Kagome noticed that he had an almost empty beer bottle in his hand. She stood up and noticed that Naraku seemed to eye her body more than usual.

"What do you want?" she asked coolly. Naraku seemed to be doing a lot lately. She crossed her arms over her bosom and crossed her legs.

"I just wanted to say good night to my daughter." Naraku said as he walked toward Kagome and tried to pull her into a hug. He never set down the beer bottle but took a large gulp, emptying it. She pushed him away. "Awww come on. Just give your man a hug."

"You're drunk. Go to bed." Kagome snapped. He stepped forward in another attempt to hug her. When she pulled away, he threw her the empty beer. It shattered and caused scratches on her face and one big shard embedded into her arm.

Kagome winced as blood dripped down her arm and soaked the arm sleeve of her sweater. She looked at Naraku and glared. "Get the hell out of my room. Go to bed. You have to go to work tomorrow."

Naraku glared and exited. Seconds later, Kagome heard Naraku's bedroom door slam shut. Kagome whirled as the trap door seemed to be opening. Souta climbed out, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. Kagome's eyes soften and she made an attempt to hug Souta.

"Sis, are you okay?" Kagome smiled. "Let's go get that cut clean. I'll call the hospital."

Kagome laughed. "Souta, I'm fine. Don't worry about it. All I need is some alcohol, bandages, and some disinfectants. Come on, I have it all in the bathroom."

Souta sniffed as Kagome led him to the bathroom. Kagome closed the door, turning on the lights. She opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out the things she needed.

Souta helped his older sister removed her sweater and roll up her long sleeve. He winced when he saw how deep the wound is. Kagome gave him a reassuring smile as she poured some alcohol into some cotton balls.

Kagome took a sharp breath as the alcohol seemed to burn her skin. Souta held his sister's arm steady as she cleaned up the blood. Once her arm was cleaned, she smeared the disinfectants and quickly wrapped the bandage around her wound.

She smiled at Souta once she was done. "There. That was easy and there wasn't much pain involved. Now please, stop crying. I hate it when you do that. I want a smile."

Souta smiled and then laughed. Kagome joined him. She cleaned up the mess and looked at her sweater. It was beyond repair since it was torn and there was some blood in it.

With a sad smile, she placed her sweater into the trash bag. Kagome looked in the mirror and saw that she had minor scratches on her face. She simply cleaned them with alcohol and left them alone.

"Alright Souta. Go back to your room and go to sleep. I am going to go throw this bloody stuff out. I'll come to check on you before I go to sleep." She kissed her brother's forehead and watched as he climbed into the trap door and went into his room.

Kagome sighed as she cleaned up the shards of glass and place them inside the trash bag. She made sure that everything was back in order before heading out to throw the bag of trash.

She headed downstairs and opened the door. She shivered as rolled her sleeve down, wincing as it applied pressure to her wound. There was some blood on the sleeve but she didn't pay attention to it. She shivered once more and set for the trash cans.

"Hey." Kagome whirled around. Inuyasha stood up from the porch of his house and walked over to her. Kagome just scoffed and turned to continue trying to complete a simple chore. "Oi! I'm talking to you."

'_Go away! Just go away. Don't sniff the air either. Just walk away, holding your breath.'_ Kagome chanted in her head. She froze as she heard Inuyasha sighed.

"Wait a minute." She threw away the trash and headed back. "Oi, I smell your blood."

"So, what do you care?" Kagome asked. Never in his life has Inuyasha said more than two sentences to her in one day. And sometimes those sentences insulted her.

"I don't. I just want to know." Inuyasha shrugged. Kagome rolled her eyes and went back to her house. She firmly shut the door and eyed the kitchen. Apparently Naraku had decided to leave Kagome with a Christmas present before retreating.

She sighed as she saw that Naraku had gotten the trash and spilled it everywhere. He even got vegetables, fruits, bread, and eggs and threw them against the windows and floor. She took a deep breath to cover the scream she wanted to let out.

Kagome put her apron and made sure that her hair would not get in the way. She got the mop and decided to start with the floor and end with the windows. She was about to start cleaning when there was a knock on the door.

"Who the hell is it?" Kagome asked as she opened the door. To her shock, Mr. Takahashi, his wife, and two sons stood on the back porch. She coughed lightly.

"I am so sorry. I didn't know it was you guys. I thought it was another salesman. They are such pest during the holidays." Kagome said as she smiled weakly. To her relief, Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi laughed.

"Don't worry about Kagome. We just had to threaten one of them off our property." Mr. Takahashi said in his loud, booming voice. For a second, Kagome wondered if he had woken Naraku up.

"Um, what may I help with this late at night?" Kagome asked. She tried to block the door way so that they wouldn't see them mess behind her. Unfortunately, Sesshomaru pushed the door a bit and they saw.

"Whoa!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Did a twister come through here?"

"No. It was my brother and I who did this." Kagome was used to thinking on her toes and fast. How else would she dismiss curios onlookers wondering about the new pain in her side or the new bruise on her cheek?

"Your brother and you?" Sesshomaru asked. He was a man of few words, yet people always held fear and respect for him. "Why in the world would you do this?"

Kagome smiled weakly as lies began to spill from her mouth. "We do this every year. My brother and I have a food fight at Christmas and one of us has to clean up the mess afterwards. Last year, my brother cleaned the mess. This year, it's my turn."

"Oh," Mrs. Takahashi said. "Well, that sounds like fun."

Kagome nodded. "It is. Souta and I have done this every year ever since he was about 5 or 6."

Mr. Takahashi was about to say something when the 12th floorboard squeaked. Someone was coming down stairs. Kagome stood frozen solid until she saw a figure come towards them. The person was too skinny and too short to be Naraku so it had to be Souta.

"Hey." Sure enough, it was Souta, rubbing his eye. "What's going on?"

"Hi Souta." Kagome opened to door completely and let the Takahashi family in. "It's just Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi with their sons wishing us a merry Christmas."

"Kagome." Said girl turned and looked at Mrs. Takahashi. "Sweetie, how many times do we have to tell you to call me Aunt Izzy and my husband Uncle Tashio? We practically raised you and it only seems fair."

Kagome smiled. "Sorry. I keep forgetting."

Inuyasha snorted. "I wonder how many times they dropped you on the head." Sesshomaru elbowed him.

"Please forgive his rude manners." Sesshomaru said. Kagome grinned. She always got along better with Sesshomaru than with Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru, how's Rin?" Rin was Sesshomaru's dearest friend. They weren't a couple, considering that Sesshomaru was currently dating Kagura Wind (Kagome called her a wind witch. She hated that girl with all her heart. Mainly because she was Kikyo's best friend and because Kagome knew Kagura had slept with every guy in the football team).

Ever time some one would comment on what a wonderful couple Sesshomaru and Rin made, he would get very defensive. Kagome knew it was because deep inside, Sesshomaru loved Rin but was afraid to show any emotion. Rin, so far, has been the only girl in the planet that has made Sesshomaru laugh, smile, and cry.

Sesshomaru coughed slightly. "She's fine. Presently, she is America with her grandparents."

Another thing about their relationship was the Sesshomaru was overprotective of Rin. Rin's parents had died when she was young. All her life, she was teased for not having parents and for being a weak human. Sesshomaru became her guardian angel in junior high, despite being 5 years older, and since then, every one left Rin alone.

"Good to know." Kagome said. Mrs. Takahashi glanced at her watch. Kagome took notice and prayed that she would say those magical words.

"Oh dear. Tashio, we must get going. We still need to pass by Kikyo's house to wish her and her family a merry Christmas." Mrs. Takahashi smiled at Kagome. "Would you like us to pass on anything to your cousin?"

Kagome visibly winced and Souta shuddered. Everybody knew that Souta and Kagome hated Kikyo so much. Everybody, but Mrs. Takahashi.

"No, no. Please, have a safe journey." Kagome said. Souta stood directly behind her.

"Bye. And merry Christmas to you all." Her brother said. The Takahashi family said the same in return. Souta sighed as he closed the door. He might be only 13 years old, but he was very mature. He loved his 16 year old sister with all his heart.

"Hey Souta." Kagome called softly. He looked up. "Let's go back to sleep."

Souta nodded. His sister looked so fragile, so think and weak. He could easily carry her, he could easily hurt her. Anyone could break her in half, but would have to work double time to break her spirit, considering it had already been broken.

He clenched his fists. His sister had been the only person who loved him. His father had been murdered and his mother committed suicide. Kagome took after him and put up with all his crap. She was the one who took hit after hit that was meant for him. She protected him from Naraku's anger. Souta knew that if this kept up, his sister would also be gone and very soon.

"Come on Kaggy." Souta said as he swallowed his tears. He picked up his sister and placed her arm around his shoulder. "One day, this will all be forgotten."

* * *

September 21, 2006

* * *

"_Kagome?" she looked up and stared at the chocolate brown eyes of her little brother. She smiled as he carefully hugged her. His eyes were filled with tears as he saw his pregnant sister being restraint. _

"_Hi Souta. It's nice to see you." Souta grabbed the plastic chair and pulled it close to her. Bandages covered her arms, legs, and torso. Her entire hair had been shaved off for the operation and had begun to grow fast already. Her raven hair now reached above her neck, thanks to her demon-like powers._

"_Kagome." His voice croaked. She knew he was about to cry. She opened her arms as much as the restraints allowed her to. He leaned into her hug. Soon enough, sobs began to fill the room. _

"_Oh Souta. Please don't cry. I can't stand it when you do. You promised me remember." Kagome said. She spoke softly as if noise could easily break her brother down more. "Please stop crying, love. Please stop."_

"_Kagome, the nurses tell me that you don't try to heal yourself." Souta replied. He let go of her and wiped his tears, though it was useless. He looked at her._

_Her once beautiful and sparkly orange eyes seemed dull. Her hair was barely growing back and there was a large scar on her head that would fade in months. Her smile was forced and he knew she wouldn't pay attention to half the things he was going to say. _

"_Souta," Kagome said. She still had the fake, forced smile plastered on her face. "All I want right now is to give birth to my baby. Then, maybe I'll sleep and never wake up."_

"_Kagome, you need to stop this." He said his voice more firm than before. "Shippo and Kyo cry every night. They don't eat; they don't sleep because the police won't let them see you. Shippo is on anti-depressants and is becoming suicidal._

_Akiko rebelled. That girl gets into a lot of trouble because you are not there. She hates you now. She says you are just like her mother, not giving a damn about her children anymore. Right now, she is turning to Inuyasha and she loves him more every day more than you. Before long, she won't be your child anymore, Shippo will commit suicide, and Kyo could possibly end up dying also." _

_Kagome's fake smile disappeared. A fire seemed to ignite in her eyes. Souta smiled softly, recognizing that flame anywhere. _

"_I care about Akiko and Shippo. I care about Kyo. They are my children and I love them. Why won't the police let me see my children?" Souta sighed. _

"_Kagome, we have been over this dozens of times. You are mentally, emotionally, and physically unstable. They heard about the destruction you caused at the therapist's office." _

"_So what? That bitch told me that Inuyasha loved me. He doesn't love me." Kagome said. She began to fight against the restraints. Souta wrapped his arms around her as much as he could and rubbed her back. She calmed down and he let her go._

_"That bitch was Ayumi, your friend since elementary." Souta said. "Kagome, you attacked a dear friend of yours. Don't you remember Ayumi? You helped her get engaged with Hojo." _

_Kagome looked away. Her mind wouldn't let her think. It was pounding. It hurt. "Souta, my head hurts. It won't let me concentrate." _

_Souta stood. His eyes were firm, filled with sadness and disappointment. "No Kagome. It doesn't hurt. You just don't want to heal." _

_He exited the room and left her alone. _

_All alone, he left her broken and beaten. _

_Just like what her father had done. _

_Just like what her mother had done._

_Just like what her stepfather had done. _

_Just like what her husband had done. _

* * *

Push the little purple button and type in a few words and instant pleasure shall be yours for the taking!


	3. Equality Equals Nobody

_Present_  
Past

* * *

Equality Equals Nobody

* * *

_All this talk about equality. The only thing people really have in common is that they are all going to die._

* * *

_September 25, 2006_

* * *

"_Kagome." She looked up. Her eyes widened as she saw her husband of 7 years standing before her. She was glad that her restraints were finally taken off that morning. Perhaps now would be a perfect time to get atonement for the pain that had been wrecked upon her._

"_What do you want here, you damn bastard!" she screamed. She tried to form an energy ball, but she was much too weak. Inuyasha sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. _

"_Kags--"_

"_Don't you dare to call me that! You have no right!" Her orange eyes were on fire and her chest kept rapidly moving up and down with every breath she took. Her fists shook and her powers roared._

"_Please, stop. You're hurting yourself more with each breathe you take. Don't scream." He said. Kagome was about to scream some more when coughs over took her delicate frame. Immediately, he was at her side with a glass of water trying to stop the coughs. _

"_Getting away from me you asshole. Just go away." she whimpered. She seemed much smaller. _

"_Kagome, just try and heal yourself. That's all I want." Inuyasha said in soothing comforting words. He felt his heart break as he tried to hug Kagome, but she seemed to wince. _

_Like he was going to hurt her. He already had, and regrets it even to this day. He didn't mean to hurt her heart. He didn't mean to take advantage. _

"_Go away." Those two words seem to carve deep into his heart. His golden eyes that had many women swooning over were now filled with hurt, pain, sadness, and love. _

"_Kagome, please heal." He took a deep breath as he made drastic, ghastly, and all around stupid decision. "Heal yourself completely, and I will sign the divorce papers." _

_Kagome looked at Inuyasha, the man she believed was the love of her life. "What did you say?" _

"_I'll sign the divorce papers, but only until you heal completely." He said. He sighed when he didn't get an immediate response from her. _

"_Alright. I'll do it." She said. He smiled, half broken hearted because he had to give her up, but half joyful that she was finally going to start healing. _

"_Thank you, love." He said. Before she could protest or say anything, he kissed her cheek and left. _

_Kagome felt her cheeks beginning to heat up. Why had he kissed her? And why was she sitting her, blushing like a 15 year-old school girl!_

_She groaned and fell back. A smile played her lips as she thought that finally she was getting rid of Inuyasha._

_Was it really what she wanted? _

_Kagome slapped and scolded herself. She shouldn't be thinking like that. That jerk cheated on her. He hurt her after her promised to never damage her. _

'_Yes,' she decided. 'This is what I really want.'_

* * *

January 8th, 1996

* * *

"Oi, bitch!" Kagome rolled her eyes as the 'god' of the campus yelled out to her. She continued on her way to her locker, ignoring the looks that seemed to bore onto her form. "Hey, I'm talking to you."

"I know that." She replied. "I just choose not to recognize you."

"What the fuck? Just stop will ya?" he said. Kagome laughed.

"And here I thought you were supposed to be a strong, almighty hanyou." She taunted. "I guess I was wrong."

"Wench, will you just shut your god damn trap for a moment?" he said. A circle of fellow peers began to form around, waiting for one of Kagome's and Inuyasha's all around famous and wonderfully hilarious fights.

"Okay, what the hell do you want?" she asked, finally turning around and facing him. Although she had to look up since he was a head taller than her.

"I need a ride." Kagome's jaw seemed to drop as did the rest of the people surrounding them. She left out a frustrated growl and walked away.

"Hey! I need a ride. Did you--"Kagome whirled around, almost crashing into Inuyasha.

"Yes, I heard you. Why the hell can't you get your own ride?" Kagome asked. She sharply turned the corner and began to climb the stairs, with Inuyasha right behind her. The students began to make a path as they saw that Kagome's temper was coming out.

"Because nobody else can give me a ride." Kagome raised an eyebrow. She scoffed.

"Right, and I'm supposed to believe that? Ask any girl to take you home and they would be willing to and more." She turned around and continued to her locker, which was only a couple of feet away.

"Awww, come on. Don't be fucked up." he said. Kagome let out a breath of disbelief.

"You don't want me to be fucked up? When in reality you treat me like I am less than dirt? Go to hell, asshole." She said. She opened her locker with such forced those around them thought that the door would fall.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Kagome sighed in relief as her all-time favorite hero came to save her. She turned around as she saw the familiar blue-eyed, black-haired wolf demon push his way through the crowd.

"What the hell do you want, wolf shit?" Inuyasha growled. It was no secret that Inuyasha Takahashi and Kouga Tanaka hated each other, despite being cousins.

"Quit bothering Kagome, baka." He growled. Kagome squeaked as Kouga pushed her behind him. She grabbed his shirt in effort to balanced and sighed in relief when she didn't fall.

"So now you're her knight in shining armor?" he asked. Kagome stood on her tip-toes to try on look at Inuyasha over Kouga's shoulder. Lucky for her, Kouga was sort of crouching so she was able to reach.

"Actually it's more like black with a little bit of green armor. Shining things make me space out." Kagome chirped. Kouga growled and pushed her head down. Inuyasha and Kagome glared.

"Hey, don't do that!" Inuyasha shouted. Kouga raised an eyebrow.

"I could have sworn I could see love in your eyes." Kouga gasped, pretending to be shocked. "Dear lord. Don't tell me that you have a crush on Kagome!"

"Hey, you make it sound like it's a bad thing!" Kagome said. Kouga turned around and gave her a brief hug. Some of the girls awed. Kouga was also considered as "hottie" at the school.

"It's never a bad thing. Now shut up and let me defend you." Kouga said. Kagome sighed as she fished her things out of the locker, closed it, and walked away.

"Yeah right. Like I would ever love a thing like her. Besides, I have Kikyo." Inuyasha said, making his girlfriend sound like a possession, rather than a person.

"You say that like it's a good thing." Kouga said. The crowd "ohh"-ed. Everyone knew that Kikyo was an A-class slut, except Inuyasha who refused to accept it and beat up anyone who insulted her.

"Maybe because it is. Kikyo was voted the hottest girl in this school. While Kagome lives in her shadow."

"Kagome could have won that title eons ago. The only reason that she didn't is because she, unlike your girlfriend, treats her body with respect and doesn't go around and prostitute herself." Inuyasha growled, more than ready to beat the living daylights out of his second cousin.

"And who says that Kagome hasn't. I've heard rumors about her and the football team." Kouga laughed. Some people from the crowd snickered, knowing that Inuyasha had accidentally switched names.

"You idiot. They were talking about Kagura, not Kagome. Isn't that right, 'Gome?" Kouga turned around, but only saw air. "'Gome? 'Gome, where'd you go?"

"Like I said, probably with the football team." Inuyasha said. Guys from the football team widened their eyes as they saw their girlfriends make their way to them. They scattered, not wanting to face their girlfriends and having to come clean about who they had slept with behind their backs.

"Hey, isn't that Kikyo over there, kissing the captain of the soccer team?" Kouga said. Inuyasha frowned as he looked to where Kouga was pointing. "That's sad. You can't even trust your own girlfriend."

"At least I have one, you desperate son of—"A loud whistle made Inuyasha, Kouga, and every other demon in the hallway cover their ears.

"Just what is going on here?" the crowd parted as the vice principal made his way to the two demons. "Inuyasha and Kouga. I should have known."

"Hello, vice principal Hatchet." Kouga said. Inuyasha merely 'Feh'-ed.

"Wait a minute, where's Kagome? She's usually the cause of all your fights." The vice principal said.

"She disappeared. Don't really know where she is." Kouga said.

"Well, come on boys. Time for one of our little chats." Kouga groaned and Inuyasha scoffed.

"How sad and pathetic." Eri said. Yuka and Ayumi agreed, making their way to class to tell their friend how the 'fight' ended.

* * *

_Kagome sighed as the nurse came into her room to do the daily check up. The nurse smiled, knowing that it was pointless since Kagome did nothing. _

"_Hello, Mrs. Takahashi." She said. She picked up the chart and mentally slapped herself for that slip up. She shut her eyes, waiting for either some screaming or some hurting._

"_Hello nurse. How are you today?" The nurse dropped her chart as Kagome did something else than say her name was Ms. Higurashi and that whole ordeal. _

"_I…I'm fine. How are you, Mrs. Takahashi?" She knew she was testing her luck, but wanted to see if Kagome would have her normal reaction. _

"_I'm alright. I can't wait for my therapy session to start." Kagome said as she smiled. The nurse realized that Kagome was smiling. Not one of her fake and forced smiles. _

_But a true smile. Kagome was actually, genuinely happy. Maybe it was hope. _

_Or one of the nurses had accidentally given Kagome too much of that special morphine. Again._

* * *

January 16th, 1996

Noon

* * *

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi sat patiently as they waited for Kagome to arrive. They were at the mall, deciding to go shopping for an upcoming dance. Except Kagome.

She was just there for the smoothies and ice-cream.

"God, what is taking that girl so long?" Yuka asked exasperated. Ayumi shrugged as she continued to munch on her candy snack.

"If she took the bus, train, or car, we are okay. If she came on her skateboard, running, or walk, we are screwed." Eri said.

Yuka scoffed. "Knowing Kagome, she came skateboarding. She hates her car because it's not environmental safe. The bus takes too long and the train….well, I'm not so sure what's wrong with the train."

"She used to hate the bus and the train, but thanks to her protest, they have begun to make them environmental safe. The bus is much to slow for her and she could never memorize the train schedule, which always makes her miss then train. She never is patient enough to wait 10-15 minutes for the next one." Ayumi said. She took a deep breath and finished her candy.

"And speaking of the devil, here she is." Eri said, pointing to the miko that emerged from a crowd of people.

"Damn assholes." She muttered as she plopped right next to them. She had no helmet or pads on her, which made Yuka 'tsk-tsk'.

"'Gome, if you're gonna go and ride that damn piece of metal or whatever it is, at least have a helmet on." She said, sounding like a mother.

"Gee, thanks mother. I'll make a note." Kagome responded, rolling her eyes. "I hate helmets. When ever I fall, they make my head hurt. Asides, I have somehow managed to gain complete and total balance while riding my skateboard."

"Sure pal, that's what you said before running straight into that telephone pole." The three girls laughed at the memory while Kagome scowled.

"How was I supposed to know that damn thing would be there? I never remember it being there." Ayumi shook her head.

"Kagome, it has always been there. Now come on, we need some shoes, dresses, and accessories for Junior Prom." Kagome groaned, knowing that she would be forced to carry all the bags.

"Remind me again why I hang out with you guys?" Kagome asked. Yuka laughed as she placed her arm around the miko's shoulder.

"Because you love us." She said.

"I don't believe in love." Kagome pointed out. Yuka huffed and crossed her arms. Eri rolled her eyes.

"Because we have known each other since we were in diapers. You might have changed a whole lot, but we still care about you." Kagome sniff.

"I think I feel something." She said. The other girls smiled, wondering if they finally broke through Kagome. "Oh no, it's just the fajita I ate backing up on me."

Eri and Yuka groaned as Ayumi laughed. She finally said, "Okay, so where are we going first?"

"How about there?" Eri asked as she pointed to Nordstrom. Kagome groaned.

"That is one of the most expensive stores. For the record, I'm not buying shit you for you guys." She said.

"Oh shut up you big baby." Yuka said. She grabbed her dark and almost gothic friend's wrist and dragged her inside. "Besides, who said anything about you buy things for us."

"Yeah, we have dates to do that, sweetie." Eri said. Kagome frowned in disgust.

"Call me sweetie again and see what happens to your car." Eri scowled. Ayumi dragged Kagome with her, hoping to save her friend.

"Come on 'Gome. You can help me pick out a dress while those two over there chat about boys." Kagome sighed in appreciation realizing that her friend was right.

"Okay. What color do you want?" Kagome asked. Ayumi thought for a while. Green, red, blue, brown, and white were definitely off the list. Orange didn't go well with her skin tone. She hated pink.

So that left black and yellow. Black didn't really fit her personality so yellow her color.

"What do you mean black doesn't fit your personality?" Kagome asked. Ayumi looked up.

"I was saying that all out loud?" Ayumi asked. Kagome looked at her friend, wondering if she should be concerned or not.

"Yeah, you were muttering it all under your breath but I hear d it all." Kagome said. She eyed her dazed and confused friend. "Are you okay? Maybe I should call I doctor."

"What for?" Ayumi asked, confused. Kagome halted.

"I'm not sure." Kagome said as she scratched her head. Ayumi sighed as she dragged her friend.

* * *

6 o'clock p.m.

* * *

Eri sighed in content as she sat down and finally let her throbbing feet rest. Ayumi was slurping on some ice cold soda and Yuka was patiently waiting for her friends to finish their resting time. Kagome had long ago passed out.

"You guys are so weak! And I thought Kagome was an amazing, powerful miko. Isn't she a direct descendent from Midoriko? Some miko she is." Yuka scoffed. Kagome sat up from were she was lying on the floor (which earned many strange stares and 3.50).

"Hey, shut your lip. I am what ever you just said. It's just that shopping with you is like fighting with a demon without any weapons what so ever." Kagome took a deep breath as she knocked out again.

"We are going to have to drag her back home, aren't we?" Eri asked. She took a deep breath as the throbbing pain in her feet seemed to dull just a wee bit.

"Yeah. Now, come on. I need to go home and make dinner. My parents are coming home in one hour." Yuka said. Kagome suddenly jumped up, making Ayumi scream, Eri fall to the floor, and Yuka jump.

"Don't do that." Eri hissed. She stood and rubbed her sore behind. Kagome grinned sheepishly as she helped Eri up.

"My bad." Kagome said. She remembered why she had jumped in the first place. "Ayumi what time is it?"

The girl looked at her watch. "It's 6:05. Why?"

Kagome groaned as she held her head in her arms. "Shit! I was supposed to be home five minutes ago. Naraku is going to be so mad."

"Just tell him that there was traffic. After all, this is rush hour." Yuka said, not really understanding the importance of why Kagome had to be home immediately.

Kagome shook her head, knowing that she couldn't lie because Naraku would surely smell it. "No, I can't. Besides, he knows I skateboarded here. I really need to go. See you guys on Monday!"

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi waved as their friend ran out the mall and hoped on her skateboard. They shook their heads and began to chat about the dance.

Meanwhile, Kagome was having a battle against time. As you can all guess, she was going to lose, badly. Panting, Kagome stopped, took a deep breath and continued. She continued, even though the street light had turned red. Cursing and debating, Kagome paused.

Either she crossed and got killed or she waited and got killed. Deciding to take a chance and the former, Kagome crossed. She let out a breath of relief when she almost got squished, but managed to jump on time.

She barely noticed Inuyasha, who was sitting in the front porch actually doing his homework (huge shock). She ducked, skateboard in hand, and went to the back. She bit her lip, hoping for the best and entered the enormous house.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief when she saw that Naraku wasn't in the kitchen. A stupid voice in her head reminded her that just because he wasn't in the kitchen, that didn't mean that he wasn't in the house.

Slowly, with one ear wide open in order to hear is anyone sneaked up on her, Kagome made her way to her room. The beating would be less painful is she pretended to be home and that she forgot about dinner.

"Just where the hell do you think you're going?" Naraku shouted. Kagome winced, knowing that she would have gotten caught no matter how quiet she was, as she turned around slowly.

Apparently, she was too slow because Naraku whirled her around and punched her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Kagome gasped as she fell down, the steps hurting her back. Her skateboard clattered to the ground.

"Kagome!" Souta shouted. He had been up in his room, watching T.V. when he heard Naraku scream. Now, his sister was on the ground, trying to breath.

"Go to your room Souta." Kagome said. He was about to protest, but a sharp look from her sister sent him back.

Naraku scowled. He like being in control. He controls parts of Tokyo. He controls parts of America. He controls thousands of people. Yet, he cannot control that stupid brat and his whore-of-a- sister.

He looked down to the little ingrate that was at his feet. She should be kiss up, begging for forgiveness. Instead, she fought back.

He picked her up and threw her harshly, making her land on her wrist. He began to shout. "Why the fuck are you coming here so late? It's almost 7."

"Actually, it's 6:24. Learn how to tell time, you twit." Kagome spat. She knew she was going to get into so much trouble for that, but she couldn't resist. She could possibly already have a broken wrist. Now she was adding injury to injury.

"You bitch." Naraku growled. He kicked her and then yanked her hair. "You better shut that fucking mouth of yours. Go and make dinner."

He threw her, kicked her for good measures. "Asshole!" Kagome yelled after him. Naraku growled and smirked. To his left, was a lamp. He yanked it and threw it at Kagome.

She ducked, but some shards stuck to her arm and back. She screamed out, "Shit head!"

"You need to remember your place. I control you. You do something to upset me, you get hurt. Piss me off and I go after your brother. Tell any one and your brother is dead. I have the power, not you." He said. He turned and walked back to his study, doing god knows what.

She stood up and screamed once more in frustration. Why is it that Naraku loved to hurt her with glass? With a sigh, she stood and began to clean up the lamp.

She got a trash bag and placed the broken lamp and shards (including the ones that struck her) in the bag. She decided she would clean her wounds later, after she finished throwing out the broken lamp and making dinner.

Kagome stood up, the cuts on her arm, back, and cheek not hurting her much. She grabbed the bag and stepped outside.

"Oi, wench." Kagome groaned as she heard Inuyasha approach.

"What do you want?" she asked. She froze as she felt his clawed hand on her shoulder. She didn't dare to breathe as Inuyasha turned her around.

"What happened to your cheek?" Inuyasha muttered as he traced the cut with his claw gently.

"Nothing. I trip and dragged the lamp with me." Kagome showed him the bag, making him step back and release her. "That's what's in here."

"Really? Then why is it that I heard screaming?" Inuyasha noticed as Kagome's face seemed paler than usual as soon as the words left his mouth. She swallowed the big lump that had seemed to form in her throat.

"You….you ah heard that?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah, I believe the entire neighborhood heard that. What is going on in there?" he asked. Kagome licked her lips as a lie quickly came to her.

"The lamp was expensive. Naraku got mad because I wasn't careful. We just started shout and fight. There's a lot of stress because Naraku has some sort of review or check up at work and exams in school. We fight more than usual." Kagome lied right through her teeth.

"Kagome!" The back door opened and Souta stepped out. He seemed relief when he saw his sister, but once he saw Inuyasha was there, he tensed up. "I need help with my homework."

"Right." Kagome turned back to Inuyasha. "Sorry, gotta go. Fun talking to you."

She ran to door, her eyes thanking her brother. "Come on Souta. What do you need help with?"

As soon as she shuts the door, Souta turns around and hugs Kagome tightly. "Dammit, don't you scare me like that."

"I'm sorry. Now, stop cussing and go upstairs. Dinner will be ready soon, okay?" Souta nodded and let go of his sister.

"Sure. Just be careful." Kagome seemed confused, wondering if he was talking about Inuyasha snooping around or making dinner. She shrugged as she made some seafood, knowing very well that Naraku hates shrimp and probably won't allow her to eat.

* * *

"_Mrs. Takahashi, may I ask what in the name of the lord are you doing?" The nurse asked. _

_Kagome opened her eyes. "Nothing. Just meditating. Why?" _

"_Well, for once, you never mediate. Two, don't your legs hurt from that position? And three, won't the baby get hurt that way?" Kagome had her legs crossed in front of her and her back was straight, showing off good posture. _

"_They do, but mediating helped calm down the pain. And the baby isn't getting hurt since nothing is touching my womb." The nurse sighed, not knowing whether to leave Kagome or calm the doctor. _

_She shut the door as she left. Kagome closed her eyes, feeling tears sting her eyes. She took a deep breath and cleared her mind. _

_It was for the best. _

* * *

The purple button will grant you three wishes only if you push it.

* * *


	4. Purpose

A/N Wow. This is a very long chapter (Almost 17 pages). A very late Valentine's Day gift for you and early birthday gift for me. (Does it count as a birthday present if I made it for me?)

* * *

_Present_  
Past

* * *

Purpose

* * *

_There is nothing so useless as doing efficiently that which should not be done at all._

* * *

_September 30, 2006_

* * *

_If there was one thing that Kagome was going to miss after her divorce to Inuyasha was going to be heightened senses. Sure her miko powers can make her hearing, smelling, etc. a bit above average, but nothing beats the advantage of youkai mating. She could hear, smell, see, etc. everything so much better than a human. And she loved it._

_Except during pregnancy. That's when her youkai cravings would kick into full gear. Youkai mushrooms with curry, watermelon gelato, pickled radish, hot fudge, and some honey mustard on top. And she didn't even like honey mustard. _

_Kagome sighed and leaned back on her bed. She hated cravings. She remembered all the weird cravings she had with Kyo. Her new baby was getting more creative than her 3 year old._

_She placed a hand on her stomach and felt the comforting aura that was within. She smiled as she recalled the names she would have for her child._

_If the baby was a girl, she would be named either Mitsuko or Takara. _

_If the baby was a boy, he would be named either Yoshiro or Takahiro._

_She couldn't wait for her baby. In less than one month, she would be able to hold her little bundle of joy. Someone that can make her see light. Someone that can give her an inch of hope. Someone to love and to cherish. Someone innocent and pure. _

* * *

February 14, 1991

* * *

Kagome sighed as she walked into school, still feeling like something the cat drag in, ate, digested, and then shitted out. For the past weeks, Naraku had beaten her because he suspected that she was sleeping with Takahashi.

Not only was that disgusting, but Naraku was upset because _he_ wanted to be the one to take her virginity and make her scream like a good whore, and she was quoting directly.

She yanked her messenger bag closer to her body to avoid touching anyone else. She was having another one of her moments in time, where she would avoid human contact, especially male, for a couple of hours. A couple of hours were long enough for her to get herself together after a vicious beating from Naraku that was more torturous than any other.

Every time Naraku would try to touch her or he would beat her senseless, craving words into her skull, she would lose sleep and faith. She would sometimes sneak out, making sure Souta was safe, and walk the dangerous streets of Tokyo. She would just walk and think, wondering and estimating how long until she was able to leave with Souta.

Contact with another male would bring back memories she tried to suppress. Contact with another female would make her remember those times when she was happy with her mom, dad, and Souta. Contact with a female was above all painful. All she would need was a couple of hours to try and repress everything and be able to put on her disguise once more that had been shattered by Naraku and created because of him.

"Hey, Higurashi!" Inuyasha called. Kagome let out a shaky breath. Takahashi was a physical person. Meaning, he would most likely touch her shoulder, arm, her head, something. She wasn't ready for that.

"Hey, busu!!" he shouted at her. He frowned when she didn't turn or even acknowledge his shout. He jogged after her and caught up. He placed his clawed hand on her shoulder. His eyebrows drew together when she visibly flinched and froze.

His eyes narrowed when his youki read that she was scared. She was scared and hurt. His aura hadn't picked it up first, because it was barely there. But now, that he touched her, the fear and panic spiked her scent and he really didn't like it for some reason.

Something was up. He wasn't A+ honor student, but he wasn't stupid either (The single A and plenty B's were proof enough). Kagome was scared of something. Something that had made her get scared when he touched her. Maybe she was in love with him and was afraid of him hurting her.

Maybe she was so much in love with him that it hurt her to even look at him. Could it be possible? Kagome had always shown that she despised him, reasons unknown. They had actually been pretty good friends in their earlier days, but after the death of her mother, she had changed completely.

"What?" she snapped at him. That slapped him out of his rambling thoughts. She had shrugged off the hand that had been on her shoulder. He looked confused for a moment.

There was a chance that she did like him. She just didn't know how to express it so she used violence.

"Are you just going to stand there, gaping like a fucking brain dead gorilla or do you want something?" she asked him harshly. Violence and harsh words.

"Be my Valentine." He said without thinking. He mentally slapped himself when he saw her eyebrows arch and eyes looked surprised and confused.

"How much are they paying you?" she asked. He nearly sputtered before answering. How did she know?! It had only been between him and Miroku.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome gave him a deadpan look. There was no way in the 7 gates of hell that Inuyasha Takahashi, the guy who has almost every girl in school bending over for him, would ask her to be his Valentine. Mainly, when he had Kikyo. There either had to be blackmail or bribery.

"I'm not stupid. So what is it? Blackmail or bribery." Kagome asked him. Inuyasha was about to open his mouth and make up some half cooked excuse when she spoke again. "And don't make something up. I can see right through you."

Inuyasha sputtered for a moment. However, one look from Kagome made his shoulders slump and a sigh escape his lips. He mumbled something that Kagome's human ears could not pick up.

"What did you say? I can't hear you." Kagome slightly mocked him. He glared at her, embarrassed and feeling quite stupid for being caught.

"Three months worth of ramen." He said. She looked at him in disbelief, before she started to laugh. He looked at her confused. Shouldn't she be upset? Clobbering him? Strangling him? Not try to use his shoulder as support as she laughed so hard, her ribs hurt?

"Oi, wench, have you finally lost it?" he asked her. She laughed some more before finally stopping. She panted softly and wiped her eyes.

"I'm worth 3 months of ramen. Oh god, that's fucking rich." She chuckled. Inuyasha looked at her. "What? Do I have little green, polka dotted, naked people running out of my scalp?"

"Aren't you upset that me and 'Roku placed a bet on you?" She laughed once more. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Would you stop laughing and answer my fucking question?!"

"Alright, don't get your lacy thong in a twist." She drawled. "I just find it amusing that the guy I despise the most actually cares so much to make a bet of me. It's sooo touching."

"Stop with the sarcasm." He snapped at her. "What's it gonna take for you to become my Valentine?"

"Now, now, Inuyasha. That's no way to ask a lady a question. Besides, you want those 100 something packets of ramen that badly." Kagome asked him. Inuyasha threw his head back and laughed. "Did I miss something?"

"You underestimate me. One hundred packets of ramen will only last me about…..20-30 days. Three months of ramen is nearly 500 packets." Inuyasha chuckled at Kagome's stupefied look. She was about to ask something, when he decided to explain. "I'm a demon, remember?"

To prove his point, he pointed his claw to his dog ears, which he twitched. Kagome looked at him at awe, nearly drooling at his ears. She pursed her lips and snapped her fingers when she thought of something.

"I got it!! I'll be your Valentine if I can tweak your ears at any time I please for the next month." She proposed. Inuyasha nearly lost his balance. Tweak his ears? He never let anyone tweak his ears, not even Kikyo. The only woman allowed was his mother.

"Tweak my ears?" Inuyasha ask dumbfounded. "But. But…"

"I'll even add an extra 100 packets. And be your partner for any upcoming projects for two weeks straight. And I'll stop making fun of you and your slut-of-a-girlfriend in front of you guys and the stupid population. And I'll make sure that Kouga and the girls back off. And I'll give you a pound of pickled relish. And--"Inuyasha cut her off by placing his hand on her mouth. She felt her stiffen under his touch and something flashed across her eyes, but she recovered faster than he could blink.

"Whoa…whoa. You're gonna give me a heart attack." Inuyasha said. Kagome gave him the 'Puppy Eyes'. "You really love my ears that much."

Kagome nodded so fast, he thought she was going to get a whiplash. He held her head so that she would stop.

She froze, but she chanted to herself to relax. It was Inuyasha. Although he was an asshole, he would never hurt her physically. He would taunt her and mock her, but never hurt her physically. She had seen how mad he would get if someone hurt a girl. He couldn't stand it when women cried. He was like one of those heroes in fairytales, except a little more real and daring.

"How about you give me a pound of pickled relish, be my partner for projects and homework, and make that wimpy wolf and those fucking bitches back off and we got a deal. But you gotta accept being my Valentine in the cafeteria in front of everyone."

Kagome squealed, and before she could think properly, she kissed him on the lips and ran off to go and tell Kouga and the girls. Inuyasha looked at her retreating form, in disbelief.

'_Did she just kiss me?'_ His consciousness asked him. He swallowed the big lump that had formed in his throat. He shook his head and pulled himself together. He walked to the cafeteria to talk with Miroku.

Meanwhile, Kagome had just slammed into a wall. She looked at the ceiling in disbelief as students gathered around her to see if she was alive or not.

'_Did I just kiss him?' _Her consciousness asked her. She replayed the scene in her mind. Her eyes widen and she sucked in a deep breath, startling the students around her.

Inuyasha laughed mid sentence as he heard Kagome's piercing scream filled most of the hallways in the school. Miroku looked at him, baffled.

"What happened?" he asked.

* * *

_September 30, 2006_

* * *

_Kagome rubbed her stomach soothingly as she remembered the incident that had brought her and Inuyasha closer than ever. Hey, when you're in the hospital, with no good TV shows on, and nothing to do or read, remembering is all you can do._

_And remember she did. She remembered everything, no matter how hard she tried to block it all out. She could remember every single little detail, every single person, every single thought. That might what had made her such a good investigator._

_But that's all she could remember lately. Only Inuyasha. Just him. Nothing about her family or her friends or what the hell had happened to her in June. Only Inuyasha._

_She got up, turned off and removed her heart monitor, and grabbed her IV. She put her slippers on and slipped out. She knew that the nurses wouldn't say anything, she needed the exercise, but she just wanted to be careful._

_Another memory of the same day hit her hard. She steadied her pace, not knowing where she was really going._

* * *

Lunch Time

* * *

Kagome yelped as Inuyasha lifted her up and carried her away from her friends. Kouga, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi stood up and began to shout at Inuyasha. Kouga began growling and storming after Inuyasha.

"Guys, remember our deal. Don't worry. I'll be right back." Kagome shouted. Kouga growled before sitting back down. If Kagome hadn't been blackmailing all four of them, they would have already gone to Inuyasha and ripped those ears that Kagome loved so much out of his head and feed him his own intestine.

Inuyasha grunted as he jumped to his group's table and set Kagome down on her feet next to him. By now, they had the entire cafeteria's attention. Inuyasha cleared his throat and Kagome mentally groaned, now regretting the mess that she had gotten herself into.

"Kagome Higurashi-Muso, would you please do me the honor of being my Valentine this year?" Murmurs broke out in the cafeteria like wildfire. Some laughed it off as a joke, but then realized that he was being serious. The cheerleaders were in horror, the jocks in shock, and the outcasts were having seizures when Kagome spoke.

"Yeah. Why not?" Kagome said, sort of bored. Inuyasha looked at her and she rolled her eyes before answering with dripping sarcasm. "Oh, great Buddha, thank you for finally grating my wish!! Now I can die a happy death!!"

"Inuyasha! What is the Meaning of This?!" Kikyo screeched as she stood up from her place at the cheerleader table. Inuyasha and Miroku visibly paled and looked at each other, accusingly.

"You didn't clear it with her?!" Inuyasha hissed at his friend. Kagome stood on the table dumbfounded. "I can't believe you, Miroku!"

"I thought you told her!" He hissed back. Inuyasha groaned and shook his head. Miroku slapped his forehead and slouched in his seat. Kagome scratched her hand looked for someone to give her some guidance. Kikyo seethed and screamed.

"Why are you asking this pathetic loser to be Your Valentine? I'm your girlfriend, so you should ask Me!!" Kikyo raged.

"Excuse you, whore, but it's Miss Retard Outcast, thank you very much!" Kagome snapped at Kikyo. That earned a few nervous laughs scattered around the cafeteria. There was too much confusion going on, and Inuyasha was too busy glaring and arguing at Miroku to clarify some things.

"Kagome, what the hell is going on?" Kouga asked. The table he sat at shook as he pounded his palms on it. Kagome looked nervously at Inuyasha, but he was too busy to notice. She looked around the cafeteria, wondering what in the world she should do.

"I have no fucking clue." Kagome replied, slightly tensed since the entire cafeteria, including workers, were staring at her. "I think Inuyasha and Miroku forgot to clear the bet with Kikyo."

"What are you talking about, Higurashi? What bet?" Kikyo asked. For a cheerleader, she was smart. She would be the perfect student, woman, friend, girlfriend, companion, etc. if she didn't go around and screw anything with a dick. That was a great mystery to Kagome. Why would Kikyo Avalon, the perfect person, fuck someone else when she has a decent toy boy whipped?

"Ohh, I get it." Kagome said. She cleared her throat and glared at Inuyasha and Miroku to shut up. When they didn't get the hint, she grabbed the macaroni and cheese (though it was more like macaroni and paste) and threw it at them. She didn't seem surprised that it landed with a heavy 'thunk' (on Inuyasha's back) and landed on the floor, not a single macaroni out of place. They both looked at her startled and quieted down.

"Alright, now that I have everyone's attention, I will help you find your way out of the confusion." She said dramatically. "Inuyasha asked me to be his Valentine because of a bet he and Miroku made. I said yes after agreeing to some terms. However, Inuyasha and Miroku, being as smart as they are, forgot to tell Kikyo. Now, she thinks Inuyasha likes me, but he's only doing it for the bet. I think that's it."

"Is that true, Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked him. To put on a good show, she had begun to sniff, trying to hold back her tears. Inuyasha swallowed and nodded.

"Kiks, babe, you know I love you. I'm just asking Kagome because of Miroku's bet. Otherwise, I would have asked you." Inuyasha said softly and kindly, making all the girls (and a few guys) fall in love with him all over again. He walked over to her and hugged and kissed her. "I'll make it up to you."

"How?" she sniffed. Inuyasha smiled and whispered in her ear, promising her an elegant dinner and some dessert that involved exercise. She smiled and kissed him. Almost everyone in the cafeteria sighed as the romantic sight between them. Kagome laughed silently as she watched Kouga pretending to throw up. Kagome jumped off the table and walked to go.

"Oh dearest Inuyasha! Take me, like the whore I am, in front of the cafeteria." Kagome said, mocking Kikyo. The said girl let Inuyasha go and glared at Kagome, who had thrown her arms around Kouga.

"Of course, my Kikyo, my one, my slut, my herpes-infested girlfriend, but I'm too stupid to realize that." Kouga mocked Inuyasha. The hanyou growled at Kouga and Kagome's play that had caused a few laughs. For some reason, his growls increased when Kouga and Kagome began to make out.

"Oh Inuyasha! For the first time, I can feel your erection, I think. Or you must have a string in your pants." Kagome said. "But if you can't perform, like always, I'll just find some asshole with a dick, like always."

"Dear, what sweet words coming out of that mouth that must have kissed at least 100 others. But alas, I am too much of a dunce to realize." Kouga said. "Kiss me!"

Kagome and Kouga kissed again, but this time, they were interrupted by Inuyasha. The hanyou had stormed up to them and slammed Kouga against the wall, his hands attempting to strangle him. Kagome immediately tackled Inuyasha from behind. He had not expected that, so he and Kagome went crashing on the floor. Kouga panted and dropped to his knees.

"You shit head!" Kagome cussed as she rubbed her head from where she had hit her head. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi went to help her and Kouga up. Kagome refused Ayumi hand and stood up. Kikyo and the jocks went to help Inuyasha, who growled at them to stay away.

"You obviously forgot the deal. Flea-bag and those big mouthed bitches were supposed to lay off." Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi gaped at Inuyasha. Kouga and Kagome fumed. The wolf youkia moved to set Inuyasha in his place, but Kagome stopped him.

"You can forget those 3 month worth of ramen, that pound of pickled relish, and me being your project!" Kagome spat at Inuyasha. She swung her fist and hit him in the jaw so hard and fast, he barely had time to react as he hit the ground. He rubbed his jaw, knowing that there was going to be a bruise there and looked at Kagome's orange eyes that now looked red with anger. "And you can most definitely forget about me being your Valentine."

She grabbed Kouga's arm and stormed away. Eri and Ayumi glared at Inuyasha and walked away, restraining Yuka, who wanted to rip his hair off. All of his hair. Inuyasha sighed, knowing he had fucked up and nearly cried when he realized that he would no longer get his precious ramen or pickled relish. And to make things worse, the principal had been informed about the fight.

* * *

February 15, 1991

* * *

At almost two in the morning, most of Tokyo was asleep. Yet Kagome was unable to join those lucky, lucky sons of bitches. She was kept up and was looking forward to sleeping.

Kagome grunted, trying to keep herself from yelling and cursing out loud as Naraku took another swing at her. She bit her lip, drawing a little blood. It would be a small wound compared to all the bruises and welts she had all over her body. She didn't know why he was being more brutal than ever before.

"You little whore! I can't believe you stupid, worthless slut! I can't believe I get pulled out of a meeting to go and get your fucking ass from school because of another fight that you caused!" Naraku yelled in rage. Kagome thanked the lords for having the brilliant gift of being a miko so that she could put up sound proof barriers around her room. Naraku would always be too caught up in the moment to notice.

"After all that I have done! I married your fucking poor, weak mother and took you and your shitty little brother and gave you everything! I worked my ass off so you guys wouldn't have to worry about money or anything. And then your fucking mother died leaving me stuck with your little snot-nosed shits. I would have given you up for foster care if I wasn't such a public figure! Maybe you can finally learn a fucking lesson from this!" He screamed at her.

Kagome closed her eyes and tried to block out the pain. The wounds she could handle, but Naraku's harsh words she couldn't. She knew she shouldn't care, but she still did. She had tried to tell herself that Naraku's opinion did not matter. But they did. He was her stepfather; he was her provider, her abuser, and practically her rapist. His opinion really did matter.

He finally grew tired of beating her. She quickly took down the barrier and just laid there. Many times she would pretend to be unconscious in order to make him stop. And it worked all the time. He wanted her to be fully awake to hear her words and feel claws and feet kicked and punching, scraping and scratching.

Kagome's shoulders slumped and her tears spilled when she heard his bedroom door close. Slowly she got up and winced as her body roared in protest. She dragged her broken body to the bathroom (thanking the lords that she had a bathroom in her room) and got her medical kit from the medicine cabinet. She swallowed aspirin to dull out the pain.

She used her miko abilities to heal the biggest wounds. She swallowed her screams as she set her dislocated fingers back in their original positions. She began to clean her wounds and closed her eyes as she felt the alcohol burn. She dressed and stitched her wounds as best as she could, since she had one sprained wrist and sore fingers that had been dislocated. She changed her clothes and left the mess there. She could always clean later.

Kagome collapsed on the tile floor. Normally, she would huddle her body, but it was too much for her. She needed to get out. She was suffocating, she couldn't breathe, her lungs screamed. It was much too hot for her. Everything was closing in on her and she couldn't take it. She needed some fresh air that she could overdose on. She needed to be outside or at least in a different house.

As she came up with a plan, the fragile miko swallowed some more painkillers. She knew that she couldn't go to her friends since they lived so far away and she didn't think she could make the entire trip. She needed to be somewhere closer. She would most definitely not go to Souta. Kagome wanted to keep Souta as far away as she could from Naraku and the abusive relationship she shared with him.

She closed her eyes and wished to be able to go with her family. She wanted her father to hug her and say that it was okay and that it wouldn't happen ever again. Of course, if he had still been alive, this would have never had happen. And her mother. She wanted her mother to apologize for marrying Naraku so shortly after her father's death. She wanted her mother to say that she didn't know what she was thinking, except that she was hoping that Naraku would help them get out of the shit hole they had dug themselves in. She wanted her mother to apologize and beg for forgiveness. But in the end, she knew that her mother had nothing to be sorry for. Her mother was only trying to do was best for her and for her brother.

Kagome's tears ran down her face like there was no tomorrow. She wished there was no tomorrow. But it wouldn't happen. So instead, she wished that she at least had a pet that could comfort her and lick her tears away. Maybe a dog. A cute dog, preferably big so that he could bite Naraku. One that had light fur. Maybe white or silver fur. And cute dog ears. And light colored eyes, maybe blue or yellow or golden amber.

Kagome's eyes snapped open as she realized that she had just described her neighbor. Her neighbor, Inuyasha, who might be annoying but who was very trustworthy. Someone who would wipe her tears away because he could never stand a woman crying and would do anything he could until she was finally happy.

She slapped herself as she realized what she had been thinking. Going to Inuyasha house at 3 in the morning? That was ridiculous. Not only did she hate him and vice versa, but she couldn't tell him what really happened in her house. Well, maybe she could simply show up and refuse to give him an explanation. But he would still turn her away.

Before her mind could think things through, Kagome found herself putting her shoes on, climbing out of her window, onto a tree, and down to the yard. She couldn't jump from roof to roof since her room was on the opposite side of Inuyasha's house. She limped to the gate that separated her yard from Inuyasha's yard and jumped it (It was locked from both sides). She grunted as she hit the ground and rolled a bit. She let out a shaky breath to prevent herself from screaming in pain. She laid there, looking at the cloudy, pitch black sky.

She contemplated just lying there, having her blood soak the earth. But she got up, as much as she loathed it, and limped her way to where Inuyasha's window was. She let her aura spread to see if Kikyo or anybody else was in his room. She was relieved to find that nobody, except Inuyasha, was in the house. She looked around and saw that there was a ladder that blended well into the wall of the house. She smirked, knowing that Inuyasha and Kikyo used it to get in and out of the room.

Kagome took a deep breath and used her miko powers to try and stop the bleeding from her body. She prepared herself for the pain and began to climb the ladder. She had slipped many times because of her wrist and fingers, but she was still making progress. She was almost all the way up when Inuyasha's window opened and his head popped out. His eyes clearly showed the shock as he saw Kagome finish climbing up. He tensed up and nearly shouted at her.

"Kagome? What the hell are you—" He stopped talking when Kagome smiled at his sadly. His entire body relaxed and his dog ears folded down. Her eyes were filled with tears but her stubbornness didn't let her cry. Yet.

"Help me in, dog boy." Kagome said softly. Inuyasha grumbled softly before grabbing her forearms and lifting her into the room like she was a feather. Kagome winced as his hands unintentionally made her bruises even worse. He let go off her and noticed that she was in a pair of rolled up sweats, a t-shirt, and Vans on. He could see some blood trails going down her leg and sniffed the air that surrounded her. Her usually sweet and spicy scent was filled with pain, blood, and tears. There were many more dark emotions that had blackened her aura.

He snapped out of his daze and put on a shirt. Kagome smiled softly as she saw that he had on a pair of boxers covered in dogs.

"What are you doing here this late?" he asked her. Kagome sighed and bit her lip, regretting coming to Inuyasha for comfort.

"Uh, I was just in the neighborhood and decided to say 'hi'?" Kagome tried. Inuyasha laughed softly. Only Kagome would try and make jokes when she was covered in blood. And in her own blood, none the less.

"Sit here while I go and get a medical kit." Inuyasha said as he led her to his bed. He knew he should be asking more questions, demanding an explanation, freaking out as the girl he hated and taunted showed up in the middle of the night at his window covered in her blood. But he was oddly and slightly calm about it.

He grabbed the medical kit and went back to his room. He expected to see Kagome gone, but there she was, staring out his window. He sighed as he knelt before her, rolling her pant legs further and taking off her shoes. She stiffened and began to get out of his touch.

"I won't hurt you. I just want to clean and properly dress your wounds." He said as he eyed her poor attempts to stop the bleeding. He could smell that she had used her miko powers to close them up somewhat, but they were still deep. He shuddered to think of the condition she had been in before he came to her. Kagome relaxed and let him treat her gashes. He removed the old bandages and got out some new ones.

"How come you're not freaking out?" she asked him silently, flinching at the alcohol. He looked up and stared at her orange eyes. He smiled and went back to the alcohol and cotton balls.

"I was just asking myself that question." He said. He finished wrapping one leg and moved to the other. Kagome stared in awe as she saw that he did a wonderful job. Inuyasha saw her questioningly gaze. "Growing up with a violent older stepbrother and getting into so many fights had taught me how to take care of wounds."

"I'm sorry for disturbing you so late at night." Kagome apologized. She made it seemed like she had simply woken him up by turning her music up too loud. "It's just that you were the only person I could think of that was within limping distance."

Inuyasha chuckled as he wrapped her leg carefully. He rolled down her pant legs to cover the bandages and scars that covered her entire legs and looked at her arms. Her right wrist was blue and purple, mostly likely twisted. Her fingers were bloody. Her arms were practically bruise-and-scar-free. That shocked him. But that meant that her torso must have been the place where she sustained the most hits.

He wasn't planning to ask her about the scars. If he knew one thing about human females was to never ask them something if they didn't want to talk about it. He quickly and carefully wrapped her fingers and wrist.

"At this rate, I'm going to end up looking like a mummy." Kagome mumbled. Inuyasha laughed.

"You'll make one very hot mummy." He didn't know what possessed him to say that, but once he saw that Kagome blushed, he knew it was worth it. "Ah, so she can blush."

"Very funny." She said as her blush increased slightly. Inuyasha gather all the bloody things he had used or removed and placed them in a plastic trash bag.

"Well, that's all I can do. Unless you want me to see your torso, which I don't think you'd want me to." Inuyasha said. He stood up and rummaged for a clean pair of boxers and t-shirt to replace Kagome's bloodstained ones. He gave them to her and pointed at the bathroom. "You can change in there if you like. I'll be right back with some tea."

"Thank you Inuyasha. I was crazy for thinking that I should come here, especially with the bad history we share. But thank you so much. I know I can trust you not to say anything to anyone or ask questions." Kagome said softly. She went into the bathroom and changed her clothes as she heard Inuyasha leave the room and get her some tea. The wounds on her torso were much worse than the ones on her legs, but she used a bit of her miko powers to heal the deepest ones. She knew she shouldn't use too much of her power since she hadn't really been train to be a proper miko.

When she left the bathroom and placed her bloody clothes on bag Inuyasha left on the table, she took a look around the big room. His bedroom was not as messy as Souta's, but it could use some organization. She smiled as she looked at the posters of models, bands, and lawyer shows. She looked at his books and saw mainly books about law, crime, mystery, and horror. She also saw his dirty books that weren't hidden very well. She looked up as she saw him enter.

"Thanks." she said as she grabbed the hot liquid. She drank half of it quickly. Inuyasha looked at her astonished. "What? It doesn't burn."

"And you wonder why I call you weird." Inuyasha teased. Kagome smiled as she drank the rest of the tea slower. "So, what brings you here?"

"Ahh, just wanted comfort from a dog. You were the closest thing." Kagome said. Inuyasha perked up when he saw that twinkle in her eye whenever she got happy. He knew his next question was going to take it away.

"Does Souta know you're here?" he knew that Kagome and Naraku didn't exactly meet eye to eye so he didn't ask about him. Kagome shook her head as she set the empty cup down on the night table. She was about to sit on the floor when Inuyasha stood and made her sit on his bed.

"No, he doesn't even know what happened to me. Please don't tell him." Kagome said as she took the seat.

"I'm not even going to ask you anything about what happened. All I am going to do I offer my bed and that's it." Inuyasha said. Kagome was about to protest but he wouldn't hear it. "No, that is final. I know that you came from your house so I'm not letting you go back there. You stay the night here and I will drop you off there before Souta even notices you missing."

Kagome's back stiffened as she realized how smart Inuyasha truly was. She didn't think that he would be able to draw conclusions so well in so little time. And she knew that because he was so stubborn, she was stuck in his bed.

"You watch too many cop shows. But thanks. Again." Kagome replied. Inuyasha smiled.

"Okay, now shut up and go to sleep. When you wake up, you'll be in your room." He said.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Kagome asked him.

"On the floor or in another room if you would like." He said.

"No, on the floor is fine." She didn't know what possessed her to say that. She should be trying to get away from human contact, not offer it to stay near her. "Thanks—"

"If you say thank you one more time, I am going give you a rotten sandwich for lunch tomorrow." Kagome laughed at his silly threat. She stared in surprise as she saw that the bed actually had another mattress underneath that you could pull out. Inuyasha grabbed a spare pillow and blanket and set his bed. She realized what the real purpose for that extra mattress was. "Now, hush and go to sleep."

"Good night, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she crawled under the covers and fell asleep instantly. She didn't feel the soft touches that tucked her hair away from her face.

"Good night, Kagome." Inuyasha said as he laid down and went to sleep.

* * *

_Kagome smiled as she remembered that night. It was the first night ever that, after a brutal beating, she didn't have nightmares or insomnia. That night had been the start of the friendship of her and Inuyasha. That night was the beginning of the many more nights that were to follow. _

_She went back to her room after the somewhat relaxing walk and was surprised to see a vase of flowers on her nightstand. She immediately went to go see from whom they were from. Her eyes were filled with love, happiness, and laughter as she read the long card that was signed by a man she loved and cherished very much._

_She placed the card down and closed her eyes. She inhaled the sweet aroma of the flowers. A passing nurse smiled as she saw that Kagome was happy about the wild roses that she had received._

To Kaggy:

I'm glad to hear that you are trying to get better. Remember that when this whole episode is over, we are so going to much a deserved and needed vacation. I'm thinking Europe, but after seeing all those horror movies of tourists getting killed, I thought of backpacking through the South American mountains. Or we could always go to Hawaii and get burned by the exploding volcanoes or eaten alive by the sharks. We all miss you so much and want you home as soon as possible so that we could stop eating Sango's crappy food. So, speed that heeling faster before I go over there and strangle you. Though I don't think it will help matters.

Love, Your Brat Souta.

* * *

Care to partake in a game of chance? Push the purple button and three hot chicks will appear at your side. Or maybe, you'll get a Chapin sumo wrestlers with more ass and boobs than the whole neighborhood. Push the purple button and see what you might get.


	5. Accidents

A/N I actually had cramps will writing the scene below, so I am not being dramatic. Cramps are bitches. And, this chappie is almost as long as the last one. Maybe longer.

_Present_  
Past

* * *

Accidents

* * *

_I'm not saying there won't be an accident now, mind you. They're funny things, accidents. You never have them till you're having them._

* * *

February 20, 1991

* * *

It had been a few days since Kagome stumbled to Inuyasha, bleeding and beaten. Inuyasha was still confused about Kagome's wounds, but hadn't pressed any matters. Kagome was still confused about running to Inuyasha for comfort, but merely passed it off as PMS-ing, considering that she got her period. Speaking of which….

Kagome groaned as another wave of cramps hit her. She squeezes her eyes shut and held her breath, waiting for the pain to pass over. She rested her forehead against Kouga's arm and tried not to bite into her friend's muscles to help her deal with the pain. She could hear Kouga trying to keep his laughter in and could feel the sympathetic gazes of Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi.

"Shut the fuck up, Kouga." Kagome said weakly. Kouga couldn't hold it anymore and began to laugh loudly, scaring everyone within 10 feet. Kagome groaned as she tumbled backwards and landed on the floor. Kouga and the others stared at her, groaning and holding her lower stomach in a fetal position. Kouga started to laugh loudly, making other nervously join him. He was attempting to help her up, but was laughing to hard.

"Asshole." Kagome hissed, her eyes squeezed in pain. She heard footsteps and opened her eyes to see Inuyasha standing over her. He knelt and gently picked her up.

"You okay?" he whispered. "That was a nasty fall."

"Cramps." She croaked. "Bad, heavy, squeeze-your-lungs-kinda cramps."

"Ah, bathroom?" he asked unsure. She nodded and let her head fall against her chest. Everyone else was silent, including Kouga, as they watched the hanyou and miko exit the cafeteria.

"Why the fuck is dog-boy friendly with Kags?" Kouga asked out loud as the cafeteria snapped back to place and gossiped about what they just saw.

"Maybe because you treat her like shit?" Yuka offered. Kouga pursed him lips and glared at her.

"Shut the fuck up." Kouga growled.

"Why don't you, flea bag?" Yuka snapped. Eri and Ayumi sighed as Yuka and Kouga began to tear each other apart with words.

"You would think either of them would stop fighting." Ayumi sighed.

"The day that that happened would be the day that Kouga realizes he loves you and that you love him." Eri teased. Ayumi blushed and ducked her head. Unknown to the two, a pair of youkia ears had heard everything.

* * *

Inuyasha made a quick stop to his locker to grab a stashed first aid kit before heading to the bathroom on the 3rd floor that was always broken and empty. He managed to kick the door open and not drop Kagome.

"Damn lying movies," Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome looked at him and chuckled, her cramps finally dying down a lot.

"Sorry Superman. Lois pigged out yesterday." Inuyasha slightly paled at the thought of Kagome as his romantic interest. Kagome noticed and looked at him. "Shut up. You know you want me."

Inuyasha didn't bother hiding his opinion of the foolish thought. He laughed and managed to sit Kagome on a sink without making her fall. He was breathless by the time we was able to control his laughter and was about to say something, but Kagome beat him to it.

"Shut up. I know I am." She said. Inuyasha shook his head and began to open the first aid kit. He took out everything that he needed (which was the entire box) and placed it in the sink to the right of Kagome.

"You might have reopened your wounds during the fall. Remember that they barely closed yesterday." Inuyasha said, glaring at Kagome from the corner of his eyes. Kagome blushed.

"It's not my fault. She showed up and began clawing at me. I had to defend myself." She protested. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and tugged at her sweater. Kagome took it off and took of her shirt, exposing her blue bra.

"Nice bra." Inuyasha commented. Kagome hoped off the counter and turned around. Inuyasha leaned over to see if any wounds reopened, and luckily, none did. Just as he was about to tell Kagome it was okay, someone opened the bathroom door and two seniors came stumbling in. They both giggled at Inuyasha and Kagome before stumbling out.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt." One said. The other laughed before commenting.

"Remember: no glove, no love." The first one laughed and they both went out of the bathroom, no doubt to tell their friends.

"Oh-"

"Shit."

They both looked at each other and moved apart, not daring to look at each other. Inuyasha handed Kagome her shirt back and she put it on quickly. Moments of silence ensued to control the embarrassment before Inuyasha spoke.

"Do you still want me to check your legs?" Inuyasha asked sort of quietly. Kagome winced and nodded.

"Yeah. I feel something wet and it's not my period." Inuyasha blanched for a moment and ducked in order to avoid Kagome's shoes. Her pants hit him square in the face. Inuyasha saw that her blue bra didn't match her boxer-like gray panties.

"Ha, ha." She said as she sat back on the sink, wincing as her dying cramps roared a bit. She sat there as Inuyasha examined her wounds, staring off into space.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome jumped as the alcohol touched one of the deeper cuts on her thigh.

"That! Exactly that! Three things have happened to us in the past few days that I thought would never happen to us even in a million years of being stuck in a closet." Kagome exclaimed. Inuyasha looked at her. "First, we have completed each other's sentences and thoughts in the past 15 minutes. Didn't you notice that? I picked up where you left off and you picked up where I left off."

"You're right," Inuyasha frowned. He was about to say something, when, Kagome beat him to it, once more.

"Shut up. It's not the first time." Kagome said. Her eyes widen and she pointed at Inuyasha. "See, right there! I just did it again!"

"I guess our late night encounters are starting to take toll." Inuyasha mused as he dabbed Kagome's cut. He quickly put on the gauze and some anti-infection cream.

"That's another thing. Our encounters. I would never think of running to you after….ah…" Kagome waved at her injuries, not yet ready to say what happened. She wanted to say something to Inuyasha and she was more than ready to share. She just didn't know how he would take it. She knew that he would never tell.

"After Naraku beats you?" Inuyasha offered. "Or when you fall into sinks?

"I knew you knew!" Kagome cried. "Why didn't you say you knew?"

"It was either him or Souta. Though I highly doubt it's him." He said. Kagome frowned and shook her head. "Anywho, I thought that when you were ready, you would tell me. Which I was semi-right."

"Okay. Anyways, we have established a routine here. I sneak to your place at 3 am, which is more than enough time to fuck Kikyo and get her out of there. You make sure to leave the window opened and you always have food and medicine stashed under the bed to check my wounds and make sure everything's alright."

"You know about Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked. He secured the bandage on her thigh and moved to another smaller wound that just needed some gauze.

"Of course, of course, my horse." Kagome said. "I could sense her spiritual aura from my place. Not to mention, I could hear her as well."

"Shut up." Inuyasha said. He handed her 2 Tylenols and she swallowed them quickly without water.

"I never said anything. But like I was saying, we have grown very comfortable with each other. Which brings me to my third thing. We are comfortable around each. We trust each other. And don't bother denying it because you know you do." Kagome said sternly.

Inuyasha packed up all the medical stuff and threw away everything he used. Kagome, carefully, put her baggy pants on and slipped on her Vans. They cleaned up and stood in front of one another, gold against orange.

"How comfortable are you around me?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome raised her eyebrow.

"I just showed you my bra and underwear. How comfortable are you around me?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked at her and chuckled. Quickly, he stripped down to his boxers with a speed Kagome knew he must have gotten from those late nights with Kikyo. Kagome laughed at his black, puppy-printed boxers.

"What? They were a Christmas gift." Inuyasha said as he put his clothes back on. "So, you're right. You are okay being half naked around me and vice versa."

"That's just it. After Naraku beats me, I avoid human contact for a few hours in order to peace my mind and mask back together." Wheels turned in Inuyasha's head as he tied his shoes.

"Is that why you were so stiff on Valentine's Day? When I touched your shoulder, you looked like you were ready to murder me." Inuyasha said.

"Yes. I was. Naraku was beating me for the past weeks because he thought I was sleeping with you." Kagome said. She left out the parts about what Naraku had said. She didn't want to provoke anything.

"I'm sure that after 5th period, everyone in the school will think we're sleeping together." Inuyasha commented dryly.

"Contact with male would bring back memories I try to suppress. Contact with female makes me remember those times when I was happy with Mom, Dad, and Souta. Even though female contact is more painful, I avoid males. The only male friend I have is Kouga because I can't stand anybody else." Kagome explained quietly.

"Yet only after 7 days of being with me, you are able to trust me completely to the point where you can strip down. Why?" Inuyasha asked her. She shrugged in response.

"I don't know. The first night, I regretted going to you because I thought that you would want me to strip or something. But now I realize that you might not be bad and that I can trust you." Kagome confessed. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know. I just know I can go to you and tell you some things."

"You won't tell me everything yet?" Inuyasha asked. He got the medical kit as the lunch bell rang. He opened the bathroom door and waited for a hesitating Kagome.

"It's not that I don't trust you. It's that I'm not sure how you would handle it." She said as she stepped out of the bathroom. Her cramps had finally gone away, thanks to the Tylenol.

"What do you mean?" he asked. They walked to his locker, his body shielding her much smaller one from everyone else.

"I mean, that you are a knight in shining armor. You would most likely go ballistic if you heard the entire story. You are the guy who can't stand women crying. You try to help the world. You're Superman. Or SuperHanyou." She replied. They arrived at his locker and he stuffed the medical kit inside. They continued to walk together to their next class.

"Will you ever tell me?" he asked.

"Yes, some day. When I think you'll be able to handle it well." Kagome said. "For now, you are too violent. You would most likely try killing Naraku and end up throwing your future as a lawyer down the toilet."

"How is it that you get it, but Kikyo doesn't?!" Inuyasha asked exasperated. Kagome laughed.

"She might be smart, but she's a slut. Anywho, you love to argue, you watch a lot of cop/lawyer shows, and you try hard to do well. You want good grades to get accepted to a good school. I've observed you."

"I don't know whether to be complimented or weirded out." Inuyasha said as he opened their class's door.

"A little bit of both. I'm like Michael Jackson that way." Inuyasha and Kagome laughed as they entered the class. The class grew quiet at the sight of both of them within arms length and not strangling each other, but laughing.

"You two are later." The teacher said. Inuyasha scowled and Kagome shook her head.

"Let it go."

"Just this once." He said as they sat down, he in the front next to his girlfriend, and she in the back with her friends.

"What is that all about?" Kikyo demanded from Inuyasha.

"Nothing. We were talking for once. That's it." Inuyasha leaned to her and gave her a reassuring kiss on the lips.

"What are you doing with mutt face?" Kouga demanded from Kagome.

"Nothing. We were talking. You wanna sniff me for semen?" Kagome taunted. A couple of laughs filled the classroom. Kouga shrugged and leaned forward, his nose twitching. Kagome shrieked and pushed his face away from her crotch area.

"I was kidding!" She yelled. Yuka grabbed her math book and hit Kouga on the head with it. He stopped and began to grab him head.

"Yuka, you bitch!" he howled. The teacher tried to get a word in, but Yuka beat her to it.

"I'm not a demon, asshole. Are you so stupid you can't even remember?" Yuka snapped back.

"This doesn't involve you, so take your fat ass out of it." Kouga said. The class was dead silence. Yuka fumed and turned red. You could literally see the steam coming out from her ears. Kagome quickly intervened.

"Whoa, partners. This is getting too heated. Both of you need a time out!" Kagome said as she stepped between the two.

"Thank you Kagome." The teacher sighed in relief. She collapsed back on her chair. Kagome looked at her, arms crossed, tsk-tsk-tsking.

"You, sensei, need to grow some balls and a spine. Don't be intimidated. For most of these people, the bark is bigger than the bite." Kagome scowled. Inuyasha, Kouga, and Yuka looked at her.

"Oi!"

* * *

_October 3, 2006_

* * *

_Kagome sighed in boredom as she flipped through the TV. She had just finish meditating for 2 ½ hours. She didn't have any physical therapy today. Her appointment with her new shrink was tomorrow. Her OB/GYN doctor had checked up on her yesterday. _

_There was absolutely nothing to do!!_

_Her physical therapist told her to stop walking around so much and focus on making her miko powers stronger, like she had them before the kidnapping and whatnot. But she already did that with the meditating._

_Her OB/GYN person didn't want her walking around either. The baby was lucky enough to survive the kidnapping and whatnot, but her body wasn't. She needed to heal and fast or else her baby wouldn't survive. Walking around, reopening her wounds, and bleeding wasn't really helping her._

_Her shrink hadn't said anything yet. Mainly because her shrink hadn't seen her yet, since Ayumi had decided to hand the case over to someone else. She really wanted to help Kagome, but it was too later. Kagome was no longer the same. She was someone else. Someone different._

_So, now Kagome had to see some woman called Shiori Kobayashi. She had groaned at the thought of a complete stranger prying into her business. Perhaps it would have been better if she hadn't attacked Ayumi like she did._

_But she didn't know this Ayumi. Souta had told her over and over again that she was her friend. That they had been friends for about 20 years. She still couldn't remember anything, no matter how hard Souta tried to make her remember.. Nothing came to mind. _

_And it sucked. She couldn't remember. Nothing of her childhood. Nothing of her parents. Nothing of school or of her friends. She tried to think as hard as she could, but all she ended up getting was blanks. It made her head hurt so she didn't try too much._

_The strange part was that she remembered mostly everything about Inuyasha. She remembered how that bastard helped her heal and then how he broke her. She remembered how he would cheer her up, and then led her to depression. She remembered when he gave her everything and then took it all away._

_Kagome shook her head to rid of the tears that filled her orange eyes. The only reason that she had been able to remember mostly everything about Inuyasha was because they were connected by their souls. Another reason was because of Souta._

_Her little brother would come as many times as he could and tell her everything. He would tell her stories of Shippo, Akiko, and Kyo. Recently, he began to tell her of Sango Taijiya, Miroku Houshi, and of their kid, Hiraku Houshi. _

_She had no memories, other than the ones that she had been told of and of the ones of her mate. According to her doctors, because she had sustained a large amount of brain damage during the kidnapping, memory loss was common. It would only be temporary, but it might take a while for her to remember._

_Since she had nothing to do, Kagome decided that it might be best to try that now. She turned off the TV and laid back. Her legs were outstretched in front of her. Her arms simply dangled from her sides as she closed her eyes and tilted her head back._

_She focused as much as she could to try and remember what had happened to her. She could remember the past month that she had spent in the hospital. She could remember all the blood transfusion, the bone marrow transfusions, the liver transplant, the brain operation, the casts on her broken bones, all those painful attempts to save her pathetic life._

_But everything before that is gone. There are only blanks, glimpses of what might have happened. She could remember people that held no significance to her. _

_Suddenly, her mind exploded. Glimpses and flashes of what happened in June replayed in her head so fast, it hurt. She remembered a room with a bed, and there was sea water. Lots and lots of it. Her mind showed her the same room with her on the bed, watching the water rise slowly. Her mind showed her as if she was being watched through a camera. _

_She remembered someone laughing at her. Then screaming filled her head. Lots of screaming. She shook her head to try and clear it, but the images and the sounds were too intense. Tentacles, wrapping and slithering around her. Tentacles, disgusting, trying to kill her, hurt her, but not touching her baby, her child. Tentacles that knew she was pregnant and tried not to kill the child or her._

_Someone trying to damage her. Flashes of a gym, a party. She saw her therapist, laughing, crying, hugging her and kissing a man. Then, she got an image that shook and scared her to the core._

_Inuyasha. He was at the gym party she saw Ayumi at. He was looking at her. His mouth was open, screams coming out. His hair was flying about him. His claws were extended and he was ready to fly. His aura was intensified and his youkai was roaring out of control. He was ready to fight, no doubt about it._

_But what scared her were the golden eyes. His eyes. Filled with panic, worry, fear. He was scared. He was terrified. Of something, someone. He was scared. And that scared her. He was petrified. The look in his eyes. He was ready to fight for something he was scared to death to lose._

_Tentacles. Wrapping. Slithering. Covering something precious. More screams. Blood, lots of blood. Pain that never went away. Then, something cold. She was cold. Very cold and couldn't seem to warm up, even though there was a bed. Drowning. Breathless. Yells. Shrieks. Blood. Pain. Water._

_Kagome screamed and her eyes snapped opened. Tears rolled down her cheeks and sobs escaped her mouth. Her body shook. She sobbed as her head throbbed._

_"No more, no more." She said. "I don't want to remember."_

_She curled up to a ball and sobbed until she slept._

* * *

February 24, 1991

* * *

"Isn't Kikyo worried or something? About us I mean." Kagome whispered to the hanyou in front of her, eyes never leaving the documentary. Inuyasha had his body half twisted so that he could talk to her without trouble.

"I told her that I am helping out your brother with something. Everyone knows how much you love Souta, so she thought nothing of it." Kagome snorted and chewed on a piece of licorice. They were in gym class, watching some sort of documentary about health and what not. She and Inuyasha sat all the way in the back, against the wall. None of her friends shared this class with her. As for Inuyasha, he only had Miroku here, who sat in the front, between a couple of 'hot' girls.

"What?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked at Inuyasha confused.

"What about what?" she asked.

"What was that snort about?"

"What snort? I didn't snort." Kagome said defensively. Inuyasha looked at her and she sighed in defeat. "Alright, so I did snort. No biggie."

"What was it about?" Inuyasha asked. "I know it has something to do with Kikyo."

"Why does everything have to lead back to Kikyo?" Kagome asked. She crossed her arms and chewed the licorice. "Why can't we have a conversation for once that doesn't have to do with Kikyo?"

"Jealous much?" Inuyasha teased. Kagome laughed loudly. She leaned against the wall laughed. Miroku turned and looked at them, eyebrows raised, perverted suspicions in mind. Kagome covered her mouth when everyone turned to look at her to muffle her laughter, but ended up using her arms to cover her aching stomach.

"That is some hilarious shit!!" Kagome laughed. Inuyasha scowled. The gym teacher looked at Kagome, arms crossed, clipboard and pen in one hand. It was no secret that the gym teacher hated Kagome because she was Naraku's stepdaughter. Practically every middle and lower class adult in Japan hated Naraku.

"Is there something funny, Ms. Kagome?" the gym teacher asked. Kagome finished laughing, wiping tears from her eyes. She saw that the movie had been paused, showing a picture of a person's foot that had some fungus on it.

"Ah….the documentary?" Kagome asked.

"And what is just so funny about bacterial and virus infections? You must really be sick and twisted to believe someone getting incredibly ill is funny." the teacher sneered. Inuyasha tried to stifle his laughter as Kagome scowled. She stood and was about to shout some colorful words, but Miroku spoke before she could.

"She wasn't laughing about the documentary. She was laughing at the fact that Inuyasha looks like sperm in his gym outfit." Miroku covered quickly. Immediately, everyone turned to look at Inuyasha, who stopped laughing and looked down at his outfit.

There was a dead silence in the gym until Kagome broke it. She began to laugh hard, clutching her stomach and leaning against the wall. Soon, the gym was filled by the laughter of everyone else. Inuyasha flushed in anger.

"Would you shut the fuck up and what the goddamn movie?" He snapped at everyone. The laughter died and you could hear a pin drop. The gym teacher tsk-tsked and wrote something down on his clipboard.

"Mr. Inuyasha, Mr. Miroku, and Ms. Kagome, one hour detention today after school." The teacher said. Said students stood up and began to protest.

"It's not my fault. That fucking pervert and that stupid bitch—"

"Good sir, I do believe that I have done nothing wrong. I was just—"

"I have to pick up my brother--wait a minute! I'm not stupid, you jack—"

Miroku began to have a one sided debate with the teacher as Inuyasha and Kagome began to fight. The teacher looked at the ceiling for a moment before blowing his whistle.

"Enough or I will double it. All three of you! After school in detention today! I don't see you there, you get quadruple. Miroku, move between Inuyasha and Kagome." The teacher said. Miroku was about to protest, but thought better. "Now, back to the movie."

Inuyasha and Kagome fumed next to each other as the movie began to play again. Miroku sighed and moved to the back, between both temperamental teenagers. He mourned as he waved goodbye to the beautiful girls he had been forced to leave behind.

"Shut up, 'Roku." Inuyasha growled.

"But they're so beautiful. And I had almost convinced them for us to have a game date." Miroku said mournfully.

"What the hell is a game date?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

"It's when you play some very delightful games." Miroku said with the usual twinkle in his eyes.

"Stripping." Inuyasha and Kagome said in unison. Miroku sighed, knowing that his dreams would be crushed and there was no use explaining it to his friends.

* * *

After school

* * *

Kagome grumbled as she went inside the detention room. This would not sit well with Naraku. They lived in a neighborhood that was made for perfect families. Naraku was a media figure, meaning that he needed to have a perfect family in order to gain more wealth. If the press finds out that Naraku has a 'delinquent' for a stepdaughter, they would have a field day.

These were the rules Kagome followed to survive: on the outside, you needed to portray something you're not in order to make Naraku happy and on the inside, you can do whatever. Once you leave the House, you are Kagome Higurashi-Muso, the crushed little girl who was all alone with her brother that was saved by a powerful, wealthy man that wanted to save you.

And now that she had detention, Naraku would be pissed. He was already under the microscope because someone had reported hearing Kagome's screams coming from the house. Not only that, but some reporter had caught Souta sneaking around in the middle of the night near a 24 hour pharmacy that had been robbed into the following day. (He had been buying painkillers and bandages for Kagome)

If a reporter caught wind of this, they would begin to question Naraku's 'parenting' abilities. And if someone spoke badly about Naraku that made others wonder his motives, Naraku would let out his anger on Kagome, who still hadn't healed from the last beating.

The orange-eyes, raven haired beauty plopped down in a seat in the back, mumbling about 'chopping off his kawaii ears', 'baka houshi and his hentai mouth', and of course, 'evil, demanding bastard-of-a-coach'.

She had brought a notebook and a pen so that she could at least doodle while waiting for the hour to pass by. She wasn't good at drawing or writing, but she needed to do something. She opened the notebook and drew a stick figure that was supposed to be Inuyasha. She then drew knives and swords all stabbing the stick figure. She still continued to mumble.

Her mumbling stopped once the door opened and in stepped Inuyasha, Miroku, the gym teacher, and some girl that Kagome didn't know. Inuyasha growled at Kagome as the sat down next to her and Miroku continued to bargain with the teacher. The girl merely sat in the front, looking out the window, her hands on her sketchbook.

"Sensei, please, find it in your heart to let this poor monk go. I did nothing wrong, except try and perhaps calm my friends. I didn't mean to cause any harm." Miroku pleaded. The teacher sighed and sat Miroku down.

"The door will be locked and the windows have bars so don't try to escape. And don't scare the new kid, Inuyasha." The teacher said. With one last glare at Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome, he left the room. The girl in the front rolled her eyes and continued to look out the window.

"I can't believe this!" Miroku groaned as he sat down. "I didn't even do anything except try to save Kagome."

"Excuse you, but I don't need saving. I was doing just fine." Kagome huffed. Inuyasha and Miroku raised their eyebrows.

"How exactly is laughing your ass off saving it?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome glared at him. She tore the paper she was drawing, crumbled it to a ball, and threw it at Inuyasha. He caught it and opened the paper. He laughed when he saw her amateur drawings.

"Shut up! At least I can do something, you useless piece of crud!"

"I never said anything, bitch. Can't you shut your trap for once, tramp?"

"I know what you think. Can't you shut your face for once, fag?"

"Man-whore."

"Bitch."

"Cunt."

"Pussy."

"Retard."

"Baka."

"Asswipe."

"Asshole."

"Can You Two Stop Already?!" the girl from the front shouted, surprising the two bickering students. Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha all turned to look at the furious girl. "Just shut the fuck up and make up already!"

"We're not going out." Kagome and Inuyasha said in a monotone unison. The girl looked surprised for a moment, but said nothing.

"Excuse me, fair maiden," Miroku said to the girl. He continued, ignoring his companions' simultaneous groans. "My name is Miroku Houshi. The young lady over there is Kagome Higurashi and the gentleman over there is Inuyasha Takahashi. May I ask what your name is?"

"She ain't a lady."

"Like hell he's a gentleman."

"Sango Taijiya." She said, eyeing the 'lady' and 'gentleman'. Miroku's twinkling eyes distracted her as he neared and knelt before her. She looked at him weirdly and was distracted once more as the miko and the hanyou slapped their foreheads and began to whisper. Her gaze was brought back to the monk when she felt something grab her hands.

"Would you, Sango Taijiya, do me the honor of bearing my children?" Miroku asked, no evidence of laughter in his face.

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

"What?!" Sango asked in disbelief.

"I asked if you would bear my children." Sango looked at Kagome and Inuyasha who nodded their heads, whispering back and forth, holding up a sign made from Kagome's paper that said, 'He is serious'.

Sango looked back to Miroku. Instead of answering verbally, she answered physically. Inuyasha cheered as Sango began to beat Miroku with her sketchbook's hard cover. Kagome groaned and slammed her head against the table.

"I can't believe you!" Kagome shouted at Sango. The girl stopped her beating on the monk and turned to Kagome, shocked. "Why couldn't you have slapped him?!"

"What?" Sango asked confused.

"Now I have to do whatever this jerk says for the rest of the week." Kagome growled as she sat down, arms crossed.

"Um, alright? Tell me next time and I'll do it." Sango said as she kicked Miroku and sat back down, this time facing Kagome.

"Oh no. That's not fair. Kagome will have the advantage." Inuyasha growled.

"And your point?" Sango asked. Kagome laughed as Inuyasha growled once more before deciding to count ceiling tiles.

"Sango, I believe this is the start of a beautiful friendship." Sango smiled.

"Awesome. Being the new kid without friends sucks." She said.

"You're new? No wonder I don't recognize you." Miroku said as he stood and dusted himself off. Sango jumped and shrieked. She glared the monk, who smiled sheepishly. She slapped him and sat away from him, but closer to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Where did you move from?" Miroku asked as he rubbed his red cheek. "Such a beautiful woman with such a powerful hand."

"Shut up." Sango said. "I moved from New York City."

"All the way from America?" Kagome asked from disbelief.

"Yeah. We were there for a while, about 4 months. My family and I are demon slayers, so we move a lot." Sango said. Inuyasha snapped his head to her. She quickly reassured him. "Only the bad demons.

"So, you're father or mother is stationed here now?" Inuyasha asked. Sango sighed and looked to the floor.

"No, both my parents are dead. It's only my brother and I. We moved here to be with my aunt." She said.

"No worries, my fair lady. It is fate that had decided to bring the two of us closer together." The monk said. He tried to move closer, but one glare from Kagome and Sango made him stay still.

"Just shut your trap and don't move." Inuyasha said to his friend as he went back to counting tiles.

"Well, don't you worry." Kagome declared. "The pervert and I are both orphans. He lives in my family's shrine with his uncle and I lived in my bastard-of-a-stepfather's house with my bastard-of-a-stepfather."

Sango smiled, though something confused her. "How is it that Miroku lives on your family's shrine? Shouldn't you?"

"My stepfather wants control over my brother and me and this was also a publicity stunt. He forced us to move to his house once my mother, his wife who he had no children with, thankfully, died. He wanted to sell the shrine, but I blackmailed him into keeping the shrine.

Miroku's uncle, Mushin, had just gotten them kicked out of another apartment because of his drinking problem. He had no where to go. Once I heard this, I offered Miroku the shrine. All they had to do is make sure to keep the place running and they could stay as long as they liked. My stepfather had no choice but to agree. Blackmail comes in handy." Kagome explained.

"Your stepfather sounds like an ass." Sango said. "No offense."

"When your stepfather is Naraku Muso, I would agree."

"Okay, he is an ass. And a dickweed. And anything this else that sounds unattractive." Sango said. Kagome smiled.

"This really is the start of a new friendship." Sango laughed. Miroku drew her away from Kagome and into a conversation about something that had the demon slayer laughing and asking questions.

Kagome was bored, having no one to talk to. She saw Inuyasha's ears twitching about and the urge came back, rear its hideous head. She tackled Inuyasha, who sighed and didn't bother fighting back. She sat on his lap and began to rub his ears. He sighed and began to purr, letting his head tilt forward.

"Are you sure you two aren't going out?" Sango asked the miko and hanyou. Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome laughed.

"No way." Miroku said. Inuyasha 'Feh-ed' in agreement.

"When pigs can do the cha cha cha wearing mini-skirts and hooker boots." Inuyasha would have laughed, but Kagome's massage on his sensitive ears made him dull to the world.

"I'm so lost." Sango said. "You two are so comfortable around each other. Not to mention that you're straddling him and his head's on your chest."

"Let me explain things…." Miroku said as he sat next to the violent girl.

* * *

_"No more, no more, no more." Kagome chanted as tears rolled down her cheeks. She was curled into a ball, her hands on her head. She was trying to block away the noise. She was trying to block away the voices that made everything hurt. She was trying to block the pain. The pain, it woke her up. The memories, it made everything worse._

_"I don't want to remember! Not if it hurts!" She screamed. More pain erupted and more screams tore from the throat. Nurses rushed in, trying to calm her down. Her orange eyes were filled with pain and tears._

_"No more, no more!" she screamed. Her body twisted and her head hit her pillow to dull the pain. The nurses gripped her arms and legs as one tried to talk to her._

_"Mrs. Takahashi, what's wrong?! Please, calm down!" the nurse shouted. Kagome sobbed as she kept trashing, her head still hurting. The grips on her tightened, but did nothing to distract her._

_"Stop it. Please, it hurts." She sobbed. "I don't want to remember. I don't want to remember if it hurts! Stop it!"_

_"Tranquilizer, now!" one of the nurses let Kagome go and go her tranquilizer. She gave it to the other nurse, who quickly injected it into Kagome's IV. The tranquilizer had, once again, begun to work rapidly._

_"I don't want to. Please. No More."_

_"She's calming down. Someone get her doctor." The nurses let go of her and one of them was quickly writing this all in her chart as another went to fetch her doctor. Her body began to relax and her sobs weakened. Her mind began to shut down._

_"I don't. No. Please. No."_

* * *

If you don't push the purple button, then hair will start growing from your legs, your armpits, your nose, and your back. And anywhere else you can think of.


	6. Insanity

A/N Okay, so, I'm back in school, so one would think updates are more regular. However, I'm in the hardest grade of my high school life, so I really need to focus on standing out for colleges and stuff. I hate it.

I've worked on this chappie long and hard so please and enjoy and tell me what you think! Arigatou!

* * *

_Present_  
Past

* * *

Insanity

* * *

_Insanity: doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results._

* * *

_October 13, 2006_

* * *

_Sango Taijiya-Houshi sighed in relief as she leaned against the doorframe of Kagome's hospital room. She had wanted to see her friend ever since she was first admitted into the hospital, but the doctors kept saying that her friend was really screwed up. She was paraphrasing, but the doctors were sure thinking that._

_Sango walked to the bed, and nearly began to cry. She didn't understand what the doctors were warning her about. Kagome had a healthy glow to her skin, her bruises seemed to be healing up, and the staples had been removed from her deep cuts. She was healing nicely and her stomach seemed to also be growing._

_"Sango?" Kagome had just awakened and was stunned to see her friend standing right beside her bed. "What…what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be taking care Tarou?"_

_"Ugh, I needed to escape and breathe in air." Sango smiled. She could act like nothing was wrong. She could pretend that her best friend was going through a divorce with a lying, cheating good for nothing jackass she had for a husband while expecting his child. She could pretend her best friend hadn't just survived a kidnapping and had been tortured by her stepfather. She could pretend many things. But she wondered how Kagome could pretend to be alright when nothing was._

_"I'm surprised Miroku let you out." Kagome said with a laugh. Sango chuckled. She got. Kagome was pretending that she was alright, everything was alright, just to get out of this disturbing hospital. The place was just so creepy. You never saw any doctors, but nurses keep popping out of every single corner. All the nurses had smiles on their faces. Okay, so maybe she really hated the nurses, but that doesn't mean that Kagome hates them._

_"Again, ugh. That man is just so…it's frustrating! He thinks that I can't do anything simply because I gave birth. And that was about 4 months ago!" Sango said. She wanted to slap herself. The whole reason that Sango had gone into labor two weeks ahead of schedule (she was due at July 28th, but Tarou was born on July 15th) was because she was under a lot of stress because of Kagome's disappearance. Sango was rushed into an emergency C-section surgery to remove the baby from her womb. Already her pregnancy was under complications because of Sango's development of diabetes. The stress was no good for either Sango or baby Tarou._

_"It's alright! No worries! He just loves you guys so much, he's willing to make sure that you guys never see the light of day ever again." Kagome teased. Sango laughed, trying to get rid of the thoughts that plagued her mind._

_"Glad to see you still have a sense of humor in this god damn place. I don't know how you could stand it." Sango replied, looking back to see one of the creepy nurses walk by, sending shivers up and down her body._

_"Sango! The nurses are very nice. Sure they smile a lot, but they're really friendly and most of them haven't given up on me." Kagome said. Sango sat speechless. She really didn't know what to say or do. "Open mouth, insert foot?"_

_"What?" Sango said, snapping out of her trance. "I got stupid for a moment."_

_"For a moment?" Kagome teased. Sango smiled._

_"Quiet, you." Kagome laughed. Sango couldn't help herself as she laughed along with her best friend in the quiet hospital._

* * *

March 29, 1991

* * *

"So, have the pigs turned into hookers yet?" Sango said as she plopped down next to Kagome, who somehow managed to stuff her face with the cafeteria food. The demon slayer sighed, who also somehow managed to get used to Kagome's face being covered in food while trying to swallow said food. Without chewing.

"Huh?" Kagome asked. She finished chewing her noodles and looked her friend. "What are you talking about? They're strippers, not hookers."

"Interesting." Sango said as she twirled her noodles. She looked back at her friend, but lost her appetite at the sight of the miko attacking the noodles, making sure there were no survivors. "I won't ask."

Kagome looked up to her friend. She just smiled and burped. Sango snickered. Kagome just smiled brighter, but didn't answer Sango's unanswered question. Truth was that Naraku was denying her food. He said that he didn't want to be seen with a stepdaughter that had more fat than a cow. So, no more food for Kagome for about a week or so, until she lost some weight. The only person who knew besides Souta and Naraku was Inuyasha, of course, who was feeding her until she popped. Speaking of which, where was he? She hadn't eaten in more 24 hours, so she was pretty starving and she wanted a few bites of his food.

"Anywhos, I heard that there's a possibility that the piggies are turning into hookers." Sango said, nudging Kagome's elbow. More trays dropped on the table and Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi sat down across the table to eat with them.

"What are you guys talking about?" Eri asked. Kagome shrugged. Sango looked at Kagome. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi looked at each other.

"Something about hookers, pigs, strippers, sex, and money." Kagome said. More trays landed on the table and Inuyasha and Miroku joined them. Sango looked at the guy at her left and looked at him menacingly, practically warning him about what he might think about doing. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and did the same. The guy looked up from his tray and stared at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome shrugged and jerked her thumb to the ever so awesome pair next to her.

"I don't know. Sango's doing it to Miroku." Inuyasha sighed and gave his tray to Kagome. He was trying to make sure that she still kept getting some food, despite what her stepfather had said. "Yay! Food!"

And with that said, Kagome dug into the noodles, not minding the weird taste. Hey, she needed vitamins and proteins and all that other crap.

"What's going on?" Kouga asked as he sat down next to Ayumi, who blushed. He looked at her and smiled, his cheeks slightly tinting. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. Kagome began to gag and Inuyasha slapped her back, which caused her wounds to hurt and made her gag even more.

"Quick, Inuyasha, give her mouth to mouth." Miroku said. This time it was Inuyasha who blushed and Kagome began to cough harshly.

"I'm okay. I'm okay, I'm good." She managed to wheeze out. She stood up and threw her food away. She glared at Kouga and Ayumi. "I'm glad that he finally got the balls to ask you out and that you guys are living happily ever after and what not, but don't do the mushy stuff in front of me. You know that makes me sick."

"And I wonder why people say you don't have a heart." Yumi said dryly. Kagome flicked her off and sat back down. She burped once more and smiled. Eri and Yumi looked disgusted and threw away their food while the rest of the table laughed. Both Eri and Yumi smacked Kagome in the head and walked away, saying something about going to go puke.

"Sorry! Food Gave Me Gas! Be Happy It Came Out of the Attic and Not the Basement!" Kagome shouted after them. People started laughing and Inuyasha pulled her down. "Ouch, no need to be so rough. Save it for later."

"See, that it what I'm talking about the pigs turning into hookers!" Sango exclamained. "I've been hearing that you guys are already together. And the fact that Inuyasha broke up with Kikyo doesn't really put that rumor at ease."

"How many times to I have to say it? Kikyo was cheating on. I was sick of it so I dumped her slutty ass." Inuyasha half-growled. Kouga cackled and pointed at Inuyasha.

"I told you! But you didn't believe me!" Ayumi patted her boyfriend's arm and he relaxed, blushing a bit. Kagome stood up and slammed her hands on the table.

"That's it! I'm sick of you two acting like newlyweds. Go to the girls' room upstairs and proceed to make out like crazy. Fuck each other if you have to! Just make sure that next time I see you guys, you aren't acting like love sick puppies!" Kagome demanded. Kouga stood up and looked at Kagome.

"Yeah, well, you know what, you old crazy hag?!" Kagome looked flabbergasted at the jock's accusation. "Thanks for the advice."

"What?" Sango said. Miroku and Inuyasha laughed as Kouga led a bright red Ayumi away. "Well, that was interesting."

"I'm not old, am I?" a teary Kagome asked Inuyasha. He sweatdropped, not really knowing what to say. "Inuyasha, answer me! Am I old?"

"N-no, y-you're not?" the hanyou stammered. She glared at him and he cleared his throat. "No, you're not. I'm older than you and I'm definitely not old. I'm still hot and young."

"You wish." Miroku said. Inuyasha looked at his friend and flicked him off. The monk just shook his head and turned to the demon slayer. "So, my dearest Sango. How about tomorrow we go catch a movie? Any movie you like and I'll throw in free popcorn."

Kagome stopped talking to Inuyasha and began to snicker. Sango rolled her eyes and hit the miko besides her. This turned Kagome's snickers into full out laughter and Inuyasha just had to join. Sango glared at them, stood up and walked away.

"Alright, I'll get you a soda too. No? Some raisinettes? Sango?!" Miroku called out as he chased the girl he fancied. "Sango?!"

Kagome burped again and Inuyasha nearly gagged. She smiled and rubbed her stomach. Naraku's gonna be furious, seeing as how she hadn't lost any weight. But oh well. Inuyasha had managed to keep her fed and happy and satisfied and any other emotion she was feeling.

"You still hungry?" Inuyasha asked her seriously. She thought about it and wondered if she was. She had eaten quite a bit, but she still wasn't full. But, if she ate until she was fully, she would bloat and then get really, really cranky and bitchy, which was a no-no if she wanted Inuyasha to keep feeding her.

"Eh, more or less. I'll survive until tonight." Kagome said. She burped again and groaned. All this burping was starting to hurt her chest bone. She rubbed it and yawned, tearing up. As fast as she could, she wiped her eyes, but ended up poking one. She rubbed it, yawned, and made Inuyasha laugh.

"Why didn't you come yesterday?" he asked her. He had waited for her, but she never showed up. He had sandwiches and fruits ready for her. In the end, he ate the food (he had begun to skip dinner, which really concerned his parents. They wanted him to eat his dinner, but he made up excuses that he would get food later after working on his homework and going for a jog) and fell asleep.

"Oh, Naraku was being an ass. He started yelling at me and demanded that I stay up and remodel his entire study, moving furniture and other useless junk around. I was so exhausted by the time I finished I just passed out on my bed." Kagome said casually. Inuyasha admired how she could say that she was beaten like she was commenting on the weather.

"Are your injuries okay?" he asked. She nodded and pulled her hair away from her face. She missed some strands, but Inuyasha moved them away from her bright orange eyes and smiled. She smiled back.

"Yeah. I didn't feel anything wet, so I just assumed that none of them reopened. Asides, it's been a while since I've had a good beating, so I'm good." Kagome said. She burped once more and smiled.

"Alright. Well, come over today alright. I'll have food ready and after we eat, I'll check your wounds alright?" Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded and groaned at the sound of the bell ringing. Inuyasha stood up and helped Kagome stand. "Yes, class suck. Yes, the senseis want to kill us. Suck it up and move it."

"But it's not fair." Kagome mourned. She dragged her feet and covered her face with her hands, as if crying. "I never did anything to them. Why must they torture me so?"

"It's okay, honey." Inuyasha said, draping an arm around Kagome and pulling her close. His mouth was near her ear and she leaned into his embrace. The pose that was continued until they got to class was intimate; ever so that Kikyo soon heard of the pose and went to go see for herself. Her fingernails dug into her skin once she saw her laughing at something he said, he wearing a grin on her face, both their faces happy, and both still connected at the hip.

"Kikyo?" Kagura asked her tentatively. Said girl growled, highly disturbed by the sight of the ex and her half-distant cousin. Kikyo turned at her heel and stormed away. Kagura sighed at the picture. "Oh, lord."

* * *

April 10, 1991

* * *

"Oof!" Kagome grunted as she thudded on Inuyasha's bedroom floor. She looked around the room and saw that Inuyasha wasn't there. She sat on his bed and wondered where he was. "Most likely getting food and band-aids."

She was slightly early. They had agreed to meet up at 3 o'clock (the bewitching hour!), him with his food and band-aids, her with movies or magazines or interesting facts that made his eyebrow twitch as he ate his food. She sighed at the empty, dead silent room. She sat on his bed and looked around. As much as she hated thinking this, she didn't understand why Kikyo had cheated on Inuyasha. He was a smudge above an average jock guy. He actually had some good qualities. He tried so hard to become a knight in shining armor in hopes of one day finding his princess.

"God that sounded so lame!" Kagome said, sliding to the floor and smacking her forehead.

"You know that only kills more brains cells that you barely have and badly need." Inuyasha said, making Kagome jump and have a basic mini-heart attack. "Besides, do you really need more injuries after Naraku finishes kicking you?"

"Shut up, you mean jerk!" Kagome said, unable to come up with good retorts. She watched as Inuyasha placed down on the floor a giant bowl of chicken, vegetables, rice, and some sauce mixed together, a few bottles of tea, and a bag of dried fruits. He sat down and pulled out some napkins and chopsticks from his pocket. "You should be happy that I like that you feed me or else you'd be gone by now!"

"Uh huh. Now shut up and eat. I made sure to include all the food groups this time." Inuyasha said. He grabbed his chopsticks and began to eat the chicken. "Plus, this taste awesome. Hurry before I eat it all."

"Ugh! Why did you have to make it healthy?" Kagome asked. She also grabbed her chopsticks and began to dig into the food. "Everything tastes so much better if people think it's not good for them."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked her. Kagome shrugged and continued munching on her food. She looked around for the television remote and finally spotted it behind her, on the bed. With a grunt, she turned around and reached for the control, which was out of her grasp. With another grunt, she pushed herself and managed to reach the control, hurting her ribs in the process. She turned around and sat back down, a Cat-Ate-The-Canary grin on her face.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked Inuyasha, who was staring at her in absolute shock, with a hint of disgust. He dropped his chopstick and his mouth is wide opened.

"I…I was just checking you out." Inuyasha said in disbelief. Kagome looked at him, her eyes wide opened. "You turned around, your ass was there, and…I…I was looking at it."

"Oh god." Kagome said. "Do you think something's wrong with you?"

"I hope not. That was pretty gross." Inuyasha sighed and picked up his chopsticks, resuming his eating. "At least it didn't affect my appetite."

"Yeah. Good thing." Kagome said dryly. She turned the television on and changed the channel to a crime show. "Pass me some tea."

"Get it yourself." The hanyou told her.

"Freaking lazy ass bum." She retorted.

"Beats being a old bat shit crazy hag with menopause." He bit back. She gasped and hit his arm.

"You arrogant insensitive asshat! You told me I wasn't old!" Kagome yelled at him. His eyes widened and he quickly placed his hand over her mouth. Terror gripped her body and she began to scream, although it was slightly muffled. She fought him, scratching his arms, his face, pulling his hair, kicking with all her might, hoping that he wouldn't hit her.

'_Oh god! Please, don't let him touch me. Please!'_

She sobbed as she fought back. The terror and fear she had took her away from reality. She didn't realize that it was Inuyasha who was holding her, trying to silence her sobs, kissing her forehead, attempting to pull her back from her nightmares.

"Kagome! Please, snap out of it! He's not here. Naraku isn't here! It's just me, Inuyasha!" He held her close, grabbing her arms, but worried about her screaming. Somehow, he picked her up and began to rock her in his lap, holding her close, and trying to calm her down. "Kagome, love, please! Shh, it's okay. He's not here. Shh, please, stop screaming."

Her screaming managed to die down to sobs that shook her body. Her eyes are closed shut, tears leaking out from the corner of them, running down her face. Her hands turned into fists and Inuyasha quickly grasped them. Her legs kick and shake, but he manages to get them to stop. She squirms, pushing her body against his and then trying to run away, to run away from everything. But he doesn't let go. He doesn't want to.

He fears for her and hates that her aura has turned black as night, tainted with fear, with panic, with terror. He hates it and he tries his best to get rid of it. He soothes her, rocks her body to and fro, holds her close and promises her to never let go. Eventually, it works and her sobs come to an end. He holds her still, and he rocks their bodies back and forth. His mind wanders to when his mom would comfort him when he had his share of nightmares and he tries to channel that same peace and warmth to her.

She fell asleep. He doesn't mind. At least he knows that she's safer in her dreams than she could ever possibly be in that blown-up structure she is forced to call a home. He kisses her forehead and keeps promising sweet-nothings. He chants these promises over and over, perhaps thinking that they might be able to come true. He knows they won't. Instead, he closes his eyes and forces back the tears. He hates this so much. His body starts shaking. He rocks his body back and forth. His mouth keeps moving as empty words keep falling out. His face is wet.

Soon, he must let her go. Not forever, but just for a few hours. He has to get her into her bed and make things seem no different than before. He will see her in a few hours, as always. He just needs to place her in her own bed, as much as he hates it, and let her rest. He doesn't want, though. He knows that she'll sleep more comfortably in his bed, in his home, safer than she'll ever be. But he knows by now that that is not what she wants. She still wants to fight, to show she will not bow down, even though she's exhausted and scared shitless.

And that's just what he does. He placed her in her bed, tucked in her, and kissed her forehead. Just as he's about to leave, he noticed a small frown on her head. He moved back to the bed and whispered more words. The frown disappeared and she sighed, shifted, and sank into a deeper sleep.

A few hours later, she woke up. She is thoroughly confused, but the last few hours hit her repeatedly and she gasped in shock, in horror. She wondered how she could dare to think that he could ever do anything to her. What appalls her even more is that she hit him repeatedly. She wanted to get away from him, to hurt him, to get away from her touch.

There's nothing she could do to take those hours back. Hopefully, she prayed, that this would just bring them closer than before. Hopefully, he won't turn away from her, calling her a freak, a mentally ill freak that should be locked up. Hopefully, he'll still want her friendship.

With a heavy heart and a throbbing mind, she dressed for school and left late. She practically missed her first period, only managing to stumble in for the last 20 minutes. He's there in that class. Her heart is beating like thunder and she wondered if he could hear it. She collapsed in her seat and tries to pay attention to the class, but her mind keeps wandering. She doesn't pay attention to the confused looks of her other friends, but she does notice how he can't seem to stop looking at her. She hopes that class will drag on, and that when they leave, he won't approach her and start mocking her, calling her horrid names, hitting her for her hitting him.

Class ended and he hates that she hasn't looked at him or even acknowledge her presence. He could clearly hear her pounding heart and her aura is just out of control. Her miko powers are leaking and that makes every youkai in the room nervous. He needs to get to her, to calm her, to tell her that's it's alright because he's there at her side again.

He raced after her and caught her a few feet from the classroom. She can't look at him in the eye. He doesn't know whether or not he could touch her. But she finally looked at him and he focused on her completely. She doesn't say anything, so he took it as his cue to start the conversation.

"Kagome, I'm-" Inuyasha's sentence is cut short as she pulls him towards her and hugs him. He's surprised, as is she, but it doesn't matter. She needs this. She needs him. His embrace, his hero-like complex, his fake, plastic promises that give her artificial hope. She needs this warmth that's radiating off of him and that warms her up. Everyone can stare; everyone can take pictures all they want. Let them see her moment of weakness. It matters not.

He realized what this is. This is her opening up to him. This is her telling him that she is ready. Ready to completely open up and finally tell him what happened to her. This is her moment of weakness and he hates it. She is strong, she is brave, and she can put up one hell of a fight. But he guessed that she must be tired of fighting. It's okay. He'll help her, get her ready, train her, and help her fight once more.

And they stayed in that embrace for a while until they were forced to move.

* * *

_October 20, 2006_

* * *

_Tears keep coming as memories kept pushing their way back into her head. Memories of their love, of his bittersweet words, of her stupidity for believing and soaking up every little bullshit lie he told her._

_But no more. He taught her to stand and fight. And that's what she'll do. She'll turn his teachings and she'll fight him, she'll fight her illness, and she'll fight to bring her baby into this world._

_In the end, that's all she wants. Her baby to live, to breathe, to someday fight and win battles she was never able to win._

_And then, perhaps, she might finally be able to give up the fight for her happiness once and for all and just rest._

_That's all she needs…_

…_Rest…_

* * *

If you push the purple button, flying purple midgets with green underwear will come to your front door and dance the Forbidden Dance just for you!

* * *


	7. Nothing

A/N Yes, people, I am back! I can't promise more frequent updates, but there will be updates. So, stay tuned and don't change that dial…or something…

Oh! Quick thing! One the first chappie, I wrote that Kagome was **5 months pregnant**. Well, change that to **3 months**. I don't know if I made it something else in other chappies, but **officially, she is three months pregnant**. It'll make sense later on. Remember that!!

The ending is a little OC, or poetic, or emo. Something like that. But it goes with the story.

_Present_  
Past

* * *

Nothing

* * *

_One of the lessons of history is that nothing is often a good thing to do and always a clever thing to say._

* * *

_October 27, 2006_

* * *

_Kagome laughed as she kept eating her dinner. She was finally able to eat solid foods and to celebrate, all her friends came to see as she ate her first solid meal. Everyone surrounded her and cheered when she took her first bite. Now, they all mingled about in the room, not wanting to leave, using this opportunity to catch up with one another and to catch up with Kagome._

_"Alright. Now that we've seen Kagome eat, I propose we go get take out or something." Ayumi said, rubbing her stomach. Kagome looked at her, ready to offer her some food, but everyone in the room seemed to catch on to her train of thoughts and protests immediately filled her room. She shook her head as the comments of her friends and family filled her head, the loudest being Souta's voice._

_"Ugh! Fine, okay! I get it." Kagome blinked and her orange eyes cleared up. "I was just trying to be nice and to make up for what I did to one of my dearest and closest friends and all that other mushy stuff."_

_"No, it's alright, Kagome." Ayumi said as she sat next to her friend. "I shouldn't have provoked you like that. Besides, worse things have happened."_

_"Are you sure? Because you know I would never hurt you. And I feel so crappy because at the time, I wanted to." Kagome said._

_"It's my fault as much as it's yours. So, forgive and forget. Alright?" Ayumi offered. Kagome smiled and hugged her long-time friend. Hojo walked over and placed a comforting hand on his fiancé's shoulder. Kagome looked at them and smiled softly._

_"Awww, you guys look so cute." The engaged pair blushed, but smiled at each other anyways. Across the room, Kouga stopped mid-conversation with his new mate and looked at Kagome, having a feeling of déjà vu wash over him._

_"Wait a minute." Kouga mumbled. He thought hard and finally remembered when he heard those words. "Hey! Kagome!"_

_The wolf demon's outburst had silenced the room and every one turned to stare at the investigator. His beloved slapped her forehead._

_"Oh, dear lord. Help me." she muttered. A few snickers scattered about in the room. "Oh, please, Kouga just let whatever thought you have in your head die. Just let it go."_

_"No, she has to explain to me why is it that she's calling Ayumi and Hojo cute when she called us that." Kouga told his mate. "Remember? When we had just mated. She called us 'cute'."_

_"No, you dumbass, I called her cute and you just plain dangerous to her health." Kagome said. Laughter erupted from the room and Kouga frowned._

_"But, you pointed at the both of us and called us 'cute'. You said it. I know you did." Kouga said. "You said we were so cute. Just like what you did with Ayumi and Hojo."_

_"Maybe she called you guys 'sexy'? Didn't she do the same with us?" Miroku called out, referring the last question to his wife. Sango shrugged._

_"Dunno know." she replied._

_"No, Miroku. I called you and Sango horny. There's a difference. Asides, I called Rin 'sexy' and Sesshomaru 'the sex object'." Kagome pointed out. Said couple looked at each other. Rin wagged her eyebrows and winked, suggesting something. Miroku whistled and Sango smacked him. _

_"Did you really call her cute and me dangerous?" Kouga asked in a small sad tone. Kagome's eyes soften. She could be cruel to the guy and him vice versa, but in the end, she couldn't keep the lie up._

_"No, I called you guys imaginary because she's so beautiful and Kouga, you can be a beast." Kagome said, referring to one of her favorite children's stories. Kouga smiled and went to her, hugging her and kissing her forehead._

_"Thanks, kiddo." She smiled and kissed his cheek._

_"Okay, enough with the mushy mushy or Ayame will rip Kagome's balls off." Souta spoke up. Laughter spilled from throats and the conversations resumed. Everyone was happy. Everyone was joyous, but not everyone was there._

_Practically at the other side of town, Inuyasha Takahashi sat in his dining room. What used to be their dining room. In what used to be their house. Her things were still here, but she hasn't been in her own home for months. _

_He held his glass of whiskey and quickly finished it, enjoying the burning sensation. He was a fool. An idiot. And some part of him agreed with what Kagome was doing. She had every right to dump his useless, disgusting, filthy half-breed ass and move on to better things. He always knew that she could do better. He always knew that he was holding her back. She was just filled with such passion and talent. But he hid her from the world, afraid that she would leave him._

_Afraid that she, the only woman in his life, would leave him more tormented and traumatized than the way his mother left him. Afraid that he would have to learn how to live without her being there, the way his mother left him. Afraid that he would feel scared and agonized over and over again, like how he felt when his father left him. So afraid….so terrified…_

_……that he turned and tried to beat her to the punch that would never be delivered. Bit by bit, he began to show signs of adultery, the very first being hiring Kikyo Avalon as his secretary._

* * *

May 11, 1991

* * *

Kagome was right. And she was so happy, so glad, so relieved that she had been. She opened up and told him everything (her parents, their death, life before and with Naraku, anything and everything she could think of). Inuyasha had been ever so grateful for that and in return told her his problems (he actually had some!). Because of that, Kagome and Inuyasha were just plain inseparable. They were practically joined at the hip and it freaking rocked her world.

As weird as that sounds. But that was how they both felt. Well, at least that's what Kagome thought because she had never heard Inuyasha complain and he stalked her as much as she stalked him. They were so comfortable they would actually tease each other sexually. Smacking his ass, cupping her breast, staring, making jokes, gestures, and suggestions.

During school, he was attached to her no matter what. Didn't matter that they came from different social circles, that Kouga still didn't trust Inuyasha, and that Kikyo seemed hell-bent on getting him back. Kagome and Inuyasha, Inuyasha and Kagome, the best of friends!

"Are you happy with how things are between us?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha stopped chewing his pretzels and looked up and over his shoulder to look at his miko friend, who was sitting on his bed. He swallowed the salty snack and stared at her. Kagome frowned and crawled forward, waving her hand in his face. "Hello, baka! I'm talking to you!"

"I see cleavage! And a lovely garment." He teased. Kagome looked down and frowned. Her tank top had lowered and the top of her breasts could be seen, along with her bright, yellow bra. She straightened out her shirt, cursing the heat that had forced her to strip of her regular T-Shirt.

"Now that you've seen half of my boobs and would most likely be masturbating later thinking of 'em, would you mind answering my question?" Kagome snapped. Inuyasha smirked and jumped up. He brushed off crumbs from his tank top and shorts and sat next to her.

"Am I happy with how things are between us?" Inuyasha repeated her question. He thought about and smiled at her. "Of course I am. We pig out together, bond a lot, and every now and then, I get to see a part of your body."

"You perv!" she laughed as she hit his arm when he started waggling his eyebrows. She flipped around and stared at the ceiling. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She turned to her hanyou friend who was quickly becoming her best friend. "So then…things are okay? Awesome?"

"Ah, of course." Inuyasha said. He looked at her confused. "What's going on? Why the questions?"

"Well, we never really talked about that night and I thought you were only sticking around to analyze me or something?" She said, chewing her lip. "That night was really frightening for me and well, I dunno. I was scared because of your reaction the next day and I was so nervous and scared 'cause I thought you would reject me. Call me stupid, but yeah. I thought things would be completely different and you and I would lose the awesome friendship we were forming."

"Kagome, you are stupid." Inuyasha said. She looked at him shocked, her mouth opened. She sat up and smacked him.

"You jerk, you're supposed to make me feel better." Kagome said. He smiled and chuckled.

"I'm supposed, but eh." Inuyasha said. He grabbed Kagome, and despite her protests, placed her on his lap and held her. "You dumbass, why would I simply go away because you have a nervous breakdown, or whatever you wanna call it? I practically caused it and I just couldn't leave you alone. Asides, you are right. I have a hero-like complex and I wanted to see if I could save you."

"You're making me feel like I'm a cat stuck up a tree." Kagome muttered into his chest. Her arms wrapped around his waist and his hands her held by her back and her ass. "Except, you're feeling me up."

"Well, fuck me smart and call me stupid, I am, aren't I?" Inuyasha grinned, yet did not move his hand. Kagome shrugged, not minding where it was. She was safe with him. She felt safe and no longer had any silly reason to worry. "Look, you are one of my closest friends. I wouldn't leave you alone like that. I wanna help you fight Naraku at all costs, okay. Can't get rid of me that easily."

"Not even if I threw a bone and told you to fetch?" Kagome teased. She looked up and him and stared into his amber eyes. He grinned and Kagome's breath hitched when his mouth became dangerously close to his. He was only teasing and tried to see how far she would be willing to go, something he had always wanted to find out.

"No. I'm annoying that way." Inuyasha said huskily. Kagome laughed and his smirk just got bigger. She looked at his lips, which had suddenly become tempting. The room seemed hotter than before and she really wanted to close the gap between them.

"Oh, what the fuck." Kagome said and closed said gap. Inuyasha seemed surprised as the kiss turned incredibly heated incredibly fast. Hands were tangled in each others' hair and Kagome broke the kiss to straddle him. They resumed the kiss and soon, tongues were clashing and hands were roaming. All that mattered for them was the lust. They needed to feel each other. There had been too much teasing between them and it finally broke loose.

Unfortunately, it would have to wait another day because Inuyasha's ears managed to catch the soft footsteps of Sesshomaru over his and Kagome's labored breathing. He pulled away, she was confused, and he motioned that someone was coming. She understood and quickly got off of him, making sure to leave him behind a little present. She fixed her hair and her top and sat down on the floor. Inuyasha also fixed his hair, his top, and buttoned his pants, shooting a look to a grinning Kagome.

"Ooh, watch yourself." He whispered to her. She licked her lips and looked at him with a lustful, sexy look that had him biting back a groan. She turned to the TV and raised the volume of the action film they were watching. The hero of the movie was currently trying to beat up a few dozen henchmen and his shirt was just ripped off. The foot steps had stopped right outside the door.

"God, can these movies get any cheesier?" she asked Inuyasha. He looked startled and grabbed some pretzels, pretending to have been eating them. The scene of the movie changed to that of a hot woman clad is in barely there clothing screaming her head off as she was being kidnapped.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was kinda distracted by that one chick with the outfit." He said, clearing his throat. Kagome shot him a look and he coughed, motioning to his erection.

"Why do you have to be such a guy?" Kagome scoffed and threw him a pillow. Inuyasha quickly placed it over his lap and laughed. The door opened and Sesshomaru stepped in. Kagome looked at him and smiled. "Hey, Sess! What's up?"

"Nothing. I just arrived home and was looking for you, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stated. "Hello, Kagome, nice to see you again for the fifth time this week. I believe that is a new record."

"Awesome!" Kagome grinned. She grabbed the bag of pretzels next to Inuyasha and began to munch on them. "So, to what do we owe this lovely visit?"

"Well, Rin is coming over later on and I would deeply appreciate it if Inuyasha was here to help cheer her up. Her boyfriend broke up with her and I think Inuyasha's stupidity always manages to cheer up Rin." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha frowned.

"Yeah, sure. I'll do. Even though you insulted me and made me feel like a fucking clown. But no worries. Anything for my loveable brother who seems to love making me suffer." Inuyasha said mockingly. Kagome threw him a handful of pretzels and he tried to catch as many as he could.

"You idiot! You're just a distraction while Sesshomaru goes and beats up Rinnie's ex. Duh?" Kagome said. Sesshomaru smiled and nodded.

"Right. That's the plan. Glad to see at least one of you guys has a brain." The tall, full-blooded demon said and left the room, closing the door behind him to block out Inuyasha's protests.

"Oh, be quiet. I think it's sweet." Kagome said as she continued hogging the bag of pretzels, her eyes on the TV screen. "The guy really respects and loves Rin that he's willing to beat up the ex. He was the one who set them up in the first place because he wanted her to be happy. He had Kagura to keep him distracted, but that wasn't enough because Kagura wasn't Rin so he was forced to break up with her. And then Rinnie's boyfriend breaks up with her, so now he wants to be the one to make her happy. "

Inuyasha stayed silent once Kagome finished her long explanation. Meanwhile, she kept eating the pretzels, stopping a few times to take a drink of iced tea. Inuyasha blinked, and she saw from the corner of her eyes, but continued watching the television.

"Okay, sure. Just give me some damn pretzels." Inuyasha told her. She shook her head, and held the bag closer to her torso. "Kagome! Give me some damn pretzels!"

"No! Come and get them yourself." Kagome said. Her words held another suggesting and Inuyasha grinned as he quickly tackled her. Kagome grunted at the impact and a grinning Inuyasha laid on top of her. The bag was underneath her, the salty snack crushed.

"You were say, love?" Inuyasha said with a ridiculous British accent that had Kagome laughing. Inuyasha nipped at her neck, daring not to touch the spot of where (if it was a demon) her mate would mark her, and began to kiss his way up to her lips. Her laughter was silenced and she began to respond to his kisses.

They were both panting and their hair was in knots again. Inuyasha's hands roamed her body while her hands roamed his. His erection was alive once more and Kagome could feel. She rolled her hips and Inuyasha broke the kiss, hissing.

"Jesus!" Inuyasha groaned, loving the feel of her sex on his manhood. It tortures his so, but the feeling in unbelievable. He rested his forehead against her chest and tried to breath, but Kagome kept rolling her hips, practically humping him. His breathing was becoming really labored and his demon-half was threatening to come out.

"Excuse you, my name is Kagome." She replied smartly. He promptly shut her up as his hand cupped her breast underneath her bra and his lips begin to attack her once more. She moaned and began to kiss his neck. Her hands trailed down from his abs and dangerously lingered at the hem of his pants. He growled and she snickered, enjoying the teasing. And that's what they kept doing for quite a while. Teasing, kissing, giving in to the lust they themselves built up.

Eventually, they did stop and they simply laid there, staring at each other, wondering why it was that they were able to do this without feeling anything for one another. Sure they worried and cared for one another, yet there was no…love? They were no fireworks between them, no explosions, but there was lust. They craved each other's touch, kiss, sex. It was confusing, especially for her seeing as how Naraku made it nearly impossible for her to want the touch of any male.

Nothing was said. Both knew this would be the start of a more sexual friendship and with that, resumed the teasing.

* * *

_October 31, 2006_

* * *

_Kagome grinned as she watched the small figure on the screen move around. The doctor next to her wore a soft smile, knowing the past of her patient, happy to see her smiling with joy. The small figure moved again and Kagome's grin became even bigger._

_"Well, I see that we especially happy to see that this beloved baby happens to be kicking you. A lot." The doctor mused. Kagome's fiery eyes twinkled as she felt another kick. She nodded to the doctor's words and continued watching the screen. "Alright, Momma Kagome, I'll print you some pictures and you can add them to your scrapbook."_

_"Awesome!" Kagome breathed out. The doctor pressed some buttons on the machine that allowed the miko to be able to see her reason for living and black and white pictures of her soon to be baby were produced. The cold gel was wiped from her stomach and the doctor smiled._

_"Well, this little tyke is due in less than three weeks. Most likely, this will be the last check up and soon enough, next time you see him or her, she or him will be in your arms." The doctor told her patient. "Just remember to try and heal up as much as possible because this delivery will be a hell of a lot more dangerous than the birth of your first child."_

_"Kyo." Kagome said. "My little boy. He'll be turning 4 in January."_

_"Well, lucky little kid. I heard that he was in kindergarten." The doctor said. She inwardly winced, praying to the gods that her words would not cause another really, really bad reaction. Though, her patient had been improving a lot lately, so maybe words didn't provoke her any longer. "Isn't he a little young?"_

_"He is. But he really wanted to go to school like his big brother and sister. He would bug us constantly, saying, 'When do I get to go to school? Mommy, I wanna go to school too! Like Shippo and Akiko!' We finally gave up and signed him up in this class where young toddlers can go. Kinda like before pre-kindergarten, but the teacher likes to call it kindergarten so the kids will feel special." Kagome said, chuckling at the memories that washed over her._

_"Wow, that sounds neat." The doctor said, making a mental note to Google the classes later on for her daughter's kids. "You're probably gonna do the same for this little munchkin, aren't you?"_

_"Yeah, I want to. I really do." The pregnant woman wrapped her arms around her bulging stomach and closed her eyes, relaxing her body and almost making it seem like she was peacefully sleeping. Not wanting to disturbed her, the doctor quickly and quietly exited the room, leaving Kagome to her thoughts._

_"Soon." She whispered to her unborn baby. "You'll be here soon._

* * *

May 14, 1991

* * *

Inuyasha grunted as he closed his gym locker. Football practice had just ended and he was exhausted. He wanted to go home and relax. And eat. And maybe fool around with Kagome a bit. Or a lot. A smile settled on his face and it was quickly noticed by his friend.

"Holy crap! Dude, there's something on your face!" Miroku exclaimed loudly. The locker room went quiet as everyone turned to the two friends. Inuyasha seemed slightly startled and re-opened his locker, searching for something on his reflected face. He didn't spot anything and was two seconds from beating his friend when he spoke again. "Was that….was that a smile?"

"Christ! Miroku! Making us fucking panic that his herpes might be spreading." Kouga said. The room roared with laughter as Inuyasha flicked off the wolf demon. "Naw, thanks. Ayumi keeps me company."

Whistles and comments filled the room and immediately Kouga was bombarded with questions about his relationship with the smart treasurer of the school who was gaining small popularity amongst her peers. Kouga quickly grabbed his stuff and left the room, not before cursing at Inuyasha's laughter. Miroku laughed as well, but once everyone resumed to whatever they were doing, he drew his friend's attention once more.

"I'm serious though. What's up with that smile?" Inuyasha remained silent and continued to tie his shoes. Miroku kept speaking as he clean up his locker and packed his stuff up. "The last time I saw a smile like that was when you were going out with Kikyo."

"Ah! That's a period of my life I would very much love to forget about." Inuyasha growled. "Not that it's any of your business, pervert, but I'm just happy to be getting home and relaxing. I am tired and I need food."

"Isn't Sesshomaru home right now?" Miroku asked, letting the obvious lie go without much question. Inuyasha relaxed a bit and tied his other shoe.

"No. He left on Sunday. However, he did promise Mom and Pop to come home this weekend, and to bring Rin with him." Inuyasha said. Miroku raised an eyebrow. He finished packing and now waited for Inuyasha to finish.

"Bring her home? Doesn't she have a boyfriend and whatnot?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha nodded and grabbed his duffel bag. Miroku followed suit and both began making their way out. Inuyasha waited until they were out of the locker room hearing range before answering.

"Her boyfriend dumped her. Sesshomaru got mad and went to beat him up while I was distracting Rin. She found out, got upset, and screamed at Sesshomaru. He shut her up by making out with her and now they're going out and living happily ever after." Inuyasha said mockingly. "Mom didn't want to let Sesshomaru leave without having Rin over for dinner. So he promised to bring her over next time."

"Are you telling me that I missed all of this over the weekend?" Miroku asked in disbelief. Both guys were in the parking lot and soon climbed into Inuyasha's car, having said owner of car drop of his friend at his house before heading over this his own.

"Um, well, me and Kagome teased the shit out of Sesshomaru. There was a moment when we thought that he was blush, but then he started growling, so we aren't sure if it was out of embarrassment or anger." Inuyasha recalled. A fun weekend it was, making Sesshomaru squirm. Oh, and then he was making her squirm in a different way a few hours later. And the day after.

"Yash?" Miroku asked, waving his hand in front of his friend's face. It had taken him a while to realize that his friend was no longer paying attention when he wasn't receiving the usual grunts he got when talking. "Yo! Boy with the silver hair and bunny ears!"

"They're not bunny ears, dammit, they're fucking puppy ears." Inuyasha snapped and continued driving, not realizing how ridiculous that sounded. Miroku stared at his friend and began to laugh. "Shut the fuck up."

"I'm sorry, but that was just ridiculous." Miroku chuckled, wiping tears from his eyes. "May I ask exactly who told you about your ears?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes and let his head drop to the head rest after stopping at the red light. He scrunched up his face, realizing that no matter how hard he wished for it, Miroku would not disappear and would not let him forget this moment. So, instead, he saved himself that trouble and quickly mumbled that one name that would always haunt him.

"Excuse me?" Miroku asked. He heard his friend say something, but he wasn't really sure what he heard. He cupped his ear and leaned in to his friend.

"I said 'Gome." Inuyasha said a little louder this time. Miroku face was priceless and Inuyasha let out a chuckle. The light turned green and he sped away.

"Wow. I daresay that girl has seriously made sure to leave her mark on you." Miroku said. Inuyasha tensed, wondering if he had seen the hickey Kagome had left him. "Seriously, calling your ears puppy-like. Next thing you know, you're gonna be walking to places, dying your hair weird colors, and trying to free all the animals in the city pound."

"That was her?!" Inuyasha gaped. Miroku laughed and nodded.

"You didn't know?"

"She never told me!" Inuyasha said. A few months back, there had been several attempts to free the animals at the city pound. A few were successful and a few weren't. Nobody knew why this was happening, but it seemed really hilarious for the city to see a bunch of cats, dogs, birds, and other assorted animals being chased by fully grown men.

"Well, she said she didn't want many to know that it was her." Miroku said and instantly, Inuyasha understood why. Naraku would almost kill her if the media found out that his daughter, the daughter of a prominent, high class man, was a delinquent wrecking havoc on the city. "She's kinda like the troublemaker that doesn't want to take any of the credit."

"Okay? That makes sense in the way that troublemakers wanna take the credit for everything, even things that they didn't do." Inuyasha replied. He prayed and chanted for a change in the subject and hoping that Sango's blows to the head had really killed a lot of brain cells.

"Remember the Marinara Sauce incident?" Miroku asked Inuyasha, who chuckled at the memory. Kagome and the local vegetarians had stormed into the cafeteria one lovely day and began saying how 'uncool' it was to eat animals and their blood (which Kagome accused the marinara sauce being made out of). This led to a panic of the student body. Marinara sauce was spilled everywhere, especially in the walls where it had taken months to take out and repaint, but could still be seen.

"Oh yeah. Kikyo wouldn't stop bitching about it because the marinara sauce got into her hair. God, that was so annoying." Inuyasha groaned. He got an idea and slapped his friends arm. "Why didn't you tell me how much a god damn whipped toy boy I was acting like?"

"Hey, I tried but you threatened to feed my heart to Sesshomaru! Many others attempted too, but you would just get pissed off, make some threats, break some walls, and storm away." Miroku said. He noticed the change in topic, but decided not to question it for now. "We just thought one day you would finally open your eyes, and hey, look at that, you did! I didn't know your eyes were that light."

"Shut up." Inuyasha muttered. "You have a point, though. Kikyo's out of my life and for good."

"She's Kagome's half-cousin you know. Plus, she goes to our school and she's captain of the cheerleading squad. Not to mention that she's president of the student body. We will be seeing her around." Miroku reminded the hanyou. He groaned in response and resisted the urge to either bash his head or his friend's head on the steering wheel.

"Shut up."

* * *

May 22, 1991

* * *

"Holy shit!" Kagome screamed as she slammed her hands on her desk and stood up so fast her chair toppled backwards. Her first period class went empty as everyone turned to look at her and wonder what happened this time. "Holy, mother fucking shit!"

"Kagome, may I ask why you are using such foul language?" her teacher asked. Kagome was gaping, her mouth moving up and down silently, trying to form words, but nothing would come out. Frustrated, Sango and Yuka both threw their pencils at Kagome's ass, which managed to shock her out of her stump.

"Dudes, we've got less than a two weeks left of school. When we come back, we are gonna be freaking sweet seniors!" Kagome said, ending her sentence with a cheer that had the whole room joining in. The teacher sighed and guessed that this would be a good time to start grading end of the year projects.

* * *

12:08 pm

* * *

"So, Kagome…" Kouga said as he sat down at the lunch table. Kagome looked up from her food that she was eating slowly and calmly and raised her eyebrows. She was no longer starving since Naraku had removed her from the "diet from hell" and said that no matter how many times you give it plastic surgery, a fat ugly pig would always remain that.

"What are you accusing me of this time?" She asked. "Because you know I didn't do it alright!"

"Actually yeah you did. I heard about the celebration you caused during first period." The wolf demon said. Kagome looked at him and the light bulb went off in her head. Kouga looked at her amazed. "Holy Moses, I think I actually heard the light bulb go off. And here I thought it was broken."

"Oh, shut it." Kagome laughed. She tapped the top of Kouga's head with her fork. "Besides, I've never even heard that light bulb even so much as move!"

"Har, har, har." Kouga mocked. Kagome made a face at him, but dropped it and returned to her food as Inuyasha approached the table and sat down. Her part time lover ran a clawed hand through his hair and sighed, Miroku sitting down next to him, looking unusually frustrated.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, worried. She had never seen the guys this way before and it sort of scared it, especially Miroku's silence and his expression. Inuyasha threw her a weak smile, but dropped it, sighing again.

"The guys from the football team are giving us shit again." Inuyasha said, wincing as the word 'again' managed to slip out.

"Again?" Kagome asked. A frown adorned her face and she looked at them both, who would not look at her in the eye. "What's going on?"

"It's because the guys from the team are wondering why it was that we suddenly ditched them and have been hanging out with you guys. They thought it was a phase, but now are getting really irritated with us." Miroku explained. Kagome looked over to the jock table and sure enough, some jocks and even cheerleaders were sending glares their way.

"I don't get it. They're mad at you guys, but I'm part of the team too, yet I'm practically glued to these guys." Kouga said, motioning to the girls heading their way. Ayumi sat next to him and he quickly pecked her cheek, fearing that Kagome would start beating him with a fork.

"What happened?" Sango said as she sat between Eri and Yuka, not wanting to receive Miroku's special attention. She did notice his glum look and got worried. "Who died?"

"It's not who died, it's what died." Miroku said. Sango looked at him in confusion. "The guys at the team are concerned by our recent choices in friends and have decided to ban us from their circle of friends and the benefits that come from being in their circle of friends."

"Fuck 'em." Kagome, Kouga, and Sango declared. Inuyasha and Miroku looked at all three of them and then at each other.

"I think what they mean to say is that those jocks are being idiots." Ayumi said. "They were pretended to be your friends, but only because you guys were cool and you were on the football team. Now that you hang out with 'the outcasts' or what ever bogus name they labeled us, they don't want you around because the think you'll damp their popularity. In reality, they are jealous because now you guys have real friends and you enjoy yourselves more than you ever did with them."

The table fell silent after Ayumi explanation. Even Kagome stopped eating and looked up at her long time friend in amazement.

"That was fucking deep!" Kagome said as she stood up and started clapping. Kouga quickly followed suit, and before long, the entire table was standing and cheering at Ayumi. Most of the cafeteria felt silent and stared at them, but once they realized that it was the "Freak Unique" table (as it had been dubbed), they went back to whatever they were doing, eyeing the table every now and then. Even the jock and cheerleading tables looked over and proved Ayumi right.

"You should be some sort of therapist or something like that." Sango said as she munched on her food. She motioned towards Inuyasha and Miroku as she talked. "You fixed the boys troubles and now they no longer look as depressed. You're like a miracle worker."

"Yeah, I thought I was gonna hafta go get a mailman or a chew bone to cheer up this old dog here." Kouga said, pointing to a growling Inuyasha. They laughed and continued eating and talking and insulting each other until the bell rang and once again, classes began.

* * *

_November 1, 2006_

* * *

_Kagome smiled as she felt her baby kick once more. She motioned to her friend to quickly place his hand on her stomach. His eyes widened and he looked at her amazed._

_"This is why women should be worshipped. Such wonderful life they can give. They are the creators of life and no man should ever disrespect a woman. He, after all, came from the womb of a woman." He said to her. She laughed._

_"I see that those philosophy classes are taking their toll on you." Kagome teased him. He chuckled and sat down on the bed besides her._

_"Yes, they are. I…I was just so blind before and because of you, I got a second chance to restart my life and make something out of myself. I am eternally grateful and forever in your debt." He told her. She smiled and squeezed his hand._

_"It's no worries. Naraku's evil had no bounds. He was an impure man who wanted everyone to suffer. His twisted mind was stopped and now everyone can live much better. Besides, your brother is taking good care of me so you don't have to worry about debts. He has made me strong enough to deliver my baby." She said softly to the man before her. _

_"What are you going to do with your baby?" he asked her. She let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around her swollen stomach. She sighed and looked up to him, her orange eyes welling with tears._

_"I don't know. I have no clue to do. I want to leave my baby with someone I can trust, but I just worry that Inuyasha will try and take my baby away from them." She whispered. He wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead._

_"Kagome, I will be more than happy to take your child into my care and run. Me and your child. Far away so that Takahashi never finds us. And maybe you can join us too." He told her. She smiled and shook her head._

_"No, thank you. I just want my baby to live and then I want to rest." She told him. He sighed, knowing that this was she had her heart set on. He respected her decision and made no attempts to dissuade her._

_"Alright. But at least do me one favor." He requested. She nodded. "Name your child. Give this lucky baby a graceful name to suit him or her and then I will help you rest."_

_"Yes, of course. Whatever you ask." She nodded. Tears ran down her face and she smiled. "Thank you. Thank you so much Bankotsu."_

_"It's always my pleasure." Bankotsu smiled and they held each other in a loving embrace and unwillingly to let go of each other and of the safe feeling they created. They knew not about the crushed man looking at them through the glass door, his gold eyes filled with anger, misery, and jealousy, the flowers he held left forgotten and trodden on the floor, and his silver mane swishing as he furiously left the hospital, knowing why his heart hurt so much._

* * *

So, my super cool peeps. You know the purple button, right. If ya push it, you know what happens? I don't know either. But I'll tell you what happens when you don't push it. The tape worm in your stomach that you got from all the meat you eat with be lit on fiyah! and liquefy your intestines.

* * *


	8. Illusions

A/N Uh…Oh! So, the "past" time will be doing some mean old time skipping. Meaning that it'll go from June 1991 to January 1992, for example. I'm close to wrapping up this story, about 5 to 10 more chappies, hopefully.

Oh, it was previously stated that Rin was five years younger than Sesshomaru. That was a typo. She's actually in the same grade as the gang (11th making her around 16, 17), but happens to go to a different school.

_

* * *

_

Present

Past

* * *

Illusions

* * *

_Don't part with your illusions. When they are gone, you may still exist, but you have ceased to live_

* * *

June 9, 1991-

* * *

"Sweet merciful freedom!" Kagome shouted as she stood up. She began to stretch and pop her bones, knowing very well that the demons in the group, especially Inuyasha, hated the sounds. A smirk lit her face as soon as the demons began to howl, telling her to stop. Inuyasha even went as far as tackling her, but making sure that she landed on him. They stayed there on the ground for several moments, trying to catch their breaths and making sure no organs had been dislocated. His arms were around her waist and their heads were awfully close.

"That's gross." Rin giggled and had the rest of the gang chucking. "How come you guys start screaming at me and Sesshy when we do that, but when Kagome and Yasha do it, no one says anything?"

"That's 'cause we're not doing anything." Kagome retorted, as she and Inuyasha detangled themselves. "Asides, seeing 'Sesshy' do anything with any one is kinda creepy. We're not ready for that yet."

"Let's just be happy the man made his move and let us move on." Miroku commented. Sesshomaru half-glared at him, but his attention refocused on his girlfriend.

"Rin, what are you doing?" he asked her. The miko just smiled and continued to break the bread into smaller pieces.

They were currently at the Higurashi Shrine, enjoying the summer afternoon. They had packed lunch, soccer balls, music, blankets, and pillows. It was a celebration that they managed to pass seventh grade or eleventh grade or freshman year at college and a celebration of Kagome's birthday. They had thrown this picnic together as a party for her, but she wanted it to be a party for all of them. At the moment, they were eating and relaxing after a playful game of soccer and singing happy birthday to the now seventeen year old miko. Music played in the background and every one was content. Curious at what Rin was going to do with the bread pieces, but content.

"Are you gonna feed the squirrels?" Sango asked as she eyed the furry creatures that were running up and down the trees surrounding them. "You oughta be careful if you do. Those things are vicious."

The groups, consisting of Kagome, Eri, Yuka, Kouga, Souta, Ayumi, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Rin, and Sango's 15 year old brother Kohaku, turned to stare at her. She looked at them in disbelief.

"Yes, they are vicious. They attacked me once because I was eating an apple. They got on top of my head and then went inside my shirt. They scratched me up real good and wouldn't get out." Sango said. Kohaku seemed to recall the story and started laughing hysterically. "What? You were there!"

"Sango, those weren't squirrels. It was that one wolf chick in school. She was mad at you because you had supposedly stolen her boyfriend. So, she used her leaves to go after you." Kohaku said. Sango looked at her brother stupefied and wondered if it had been a good idea or not to bring him to the picnic and introduce him to her friends. Souta broke the silence and began to laugh loudly, followed by his sister and her lover.

"Sango got beat up by a bunch of leaves?" Eri said, laughing. Rin tried to suppress her laughter unlike the rest of the group, but a few giggles left her. She threw the breads crumbs as far as they would go and watched as the 'vicious' animals quickly ate them. "Wow, wait till that spreads around the school."

"Hey, in her defense, it was an ookami who beat her up using some leafy powers. There's a difference." Yuka said, trying to defend Sango, but just ended up making it worse.

"Thanks Yuka. You are a miracle worker." Sango grumbled. "It was that one psycho red-head wasn't it?"

"Yeah. She was gorgeous, but crazy as fuck." Kohaku said. Sango scowled and he laughed. "You know it's true."

"Sadly." Sango sighed. "Any one care to change the topic?"

"So, Kohaku, how do you like Tokyo so far?" Miroku asked the younger guy. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Eh, it's okay. I'm glad I've made friends easily, but we don't know if this time it'll be permanent or not. My aunt said that we might stay, but my uncle doesn't want to." He answered.

"Aren't you in training for the demon slayer shebang?" Kagome asked, munching on some trial mix. Inuyasha stole some from her bag and she hit him in the head. He growled and then punched her in the leg. She yanked his hair and he bit her arm (not enough to draw blood). Sesshomaru ended the fight by throwing apples at both of them. Inuyasha grabbed his, glared at his half-brother, and began to eat the fruit.

"Yeah. When I turn 15, I'll officially be allowed to work with my sister and the family. I have to go through an orientation, some tests, a celebration, and bang! I'm an official Taijiya." Kohaku said.

"How many more months till?" Yuka asked, taking the stem of the cherry she was about to eat.

"About four and a half." Kohaku estimated. "At the end of November is my birthday so that is when the celebration takes place."

"You're older than me?" Souta asked in disbelief. He was so certain that he was the older of the two. His close friend shrugged. "I was born in May 1977. I'm gonna turn 15 next year."

"I guess I am. Ha ha." Kohaku said, blowing a raspberry. Souta threw the soccer ball at him and then they both got up to play a little soccer. Eri and Yuka got up too and joined them. Playing two on two, making some trees the goal, they left the others to enjoy a friendly game.

"Well, that was interesting." Kagome said, noticing how quieter it got with the four missing members of the group. "So, anyone else wanna share something with the class?"

"Well, um, Koharu is moving back into town." Miroku said with a grimace. Everyone, including Sesshomaru and excluding Sango, winced. Sango looked confused, wondering if this Koharu chick was really that bad enough to get a reaction out of emotionless Sesshomaru and kindhearted Rin and Ayumi who never thought badly of anyone.

"Who now?" Sango asked incredibly curious. Kagome sighed and took a deep breath.

"Koharu is an ex of Miroku's and she is one that does not let go easily. They dated back in middle school and right away, she got the notion that she and Miroku would end up marry and together for ever. She was incredibly clingy and practically no one liked her. Even awesome Ayumi and Rin here were annoyed by her. She was Miroku's first girlfriend and he was her first boyfriend. Eventually, he got it through his thick skull that she was like Velcro and then broke up with her. But she refused to accept it and kinda became his personal stalker."

"Kinda?" Miroku snorted. He usually refrained from speaking the worse about his exes, but Koharu was a special exception. "She would always be right behind me where ever I was, invite herself into my room, and just watch me 24/7. It was so…..creepy!"

"Wow. You sure know how to pick 'em." Sango said. Inuyasha laughed.

"That's what I said." He commented. Kagome half glared at him and smacked his head.

"Oh shut it. Continuing with the story, before we entered high school, her parents realized what she was doing and sent her away to…um…where was it?" Kagome asked Miroku.

"To Thailand to stay with some relatives." Miroku answered. Kagome snapped her fingers.

"There you go. She moved to Thailand. She continued to call and send letters to Miroku, but ever since we started this year in school, she stopped. Now that was weird." Kagome commented. Inuyasha nodded.

"I kinda developed a schedule around her calls." Inuyasha said. Rin and Ayumi laughed. "She would always call every day before school and after school. I knew I was running late to school if she had already called when I went to go pick up Miroku."

"She was hell bent on knowing everything about Miroku. I remember when I first met 'Roku she felt threatened by me and actually threatened me." Rin said. Sesshomaru turned to her, his silver hair falling over his shoulder.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" he asked her. Kagome 'aww'-ed in the background at how 'cute and possessive" Sesshomaru sounded. Rin shrugged.

"But then again, that chick felt threatened by any girl who would talk or even look at

'Roku. She nearly tried to run me over." Kagome said. Inuyasha laughed.

"She should have." He said. Kagome smacked him again, and he laughed. "I'm just saying the truth."

"Every day I wonder why the fuck I save you from death. Shoulda just pushed you into hell and made sure the door hit your ass so hard, there's still an imprint decades later." Kagome taunted. Miroku laughed, realizing what Kagome was talking about.

"Wait, what?" Sango asked, knowing there was a story behind what Kagome was saying. But then again, there was always a story so there was never a dull moment. "Kagome actually saved Inuyasha's life? Egads! When was this?"

"This was at the beginning of high school. Inuyasha had thrown a huge party at his house because….well, no one was there and it was an excuse to get drunk and get laid." Miroku began.

"Hold on." Kagome said, putting her hands up to emphasize what she was saying. "You mean to tell me that parties are not a time for one to meet and get aquatinted with fellow classmates, earn some friends, and perhaps grab a few dances moves, but rather it's a time for you to drink your weight, vandalize the host's home, and then possible impregnate some drunk whore later on? My god! What kinda world do we live in?"

"One that needs to hear less of you and your god damn babbling." Inuyasha retorted. "Now, shut the fuck up, wench, and listen to the story."

"I, for once and hopefully last, agree with Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said. Everyone looked at him, wondering if perhaps the fresh air was a little too much for him. "I wish to hear the story, but Kagome won't allow it to happen. So, please, Kagome, kindly shut your trap and let Miroku continue."

"Sesshy!" Rin gasped, but then began to giggle. "Wow that was emotional!"

The group began to laugh, drawing the attention of the four members playing soccer. Knowing that she would get the story later, Yuka motioned for the others to continue the game. All of this went unnoticed by the others who were still laughing sitting on the blanket.

"Okay, anyways. Inuyasha threw the party and the pool was opened for people to use. So, everyone was having a great time and all until Inuyasha is pushed into the pool by our beloved Kouga here." Miroku said, motioning to the wolf demon, who in returned bowed as much as he could and flash his ever-so-awesome grin that made some go weak in the knees.

"You guys were fighting over what?" Rin asked. "Or was it just you guys being….you guys?"

"I don't remember." Inuyasha said, scratching his head. "Do you, mangy wolf?

"Nope, not at all, dog shit." Kouga said without missing a beat.

"I see you guys have become much closer friends since the party." Sesshomaru commented dryly. Rin giggled as the both demon males began to glare at each other. Ayumi quickly intervened and grabbed Kouga's hand, squeezing it and sending him a look.

"Holy shit, the baka ookami is whipped!" Inuyasha hollered when Kouga did stop glaring once Ayumi looked at him. "Wow, this is fucking precious."

"At least I'm smart enough to know that my girl actually loves me and cares about me." Kouga bit back.

"Okay, before this gets into a fight of "How Much of a Whore Kikyo Really Is", I'm gonna continue the story." Miroku intervened, which gained him a glare from Inuyasha. "So, Inuyasha got pushed into the pool. Now, our boy here can swim just fine. However, the pool filter was on. As we've seen, our boy here also has long hair and with the pool filter being turned on, these long hairs got sucked right in."

"Oh, don't forget to mention how he was drunk like fuck." Kagome piped. Inuyasha scowled at her and nipped her arm. She yelped and smacked his head and he bit her hand. She growled and was two seconds away from pouncing on him and tearing him to shreds, but Miroku cleared his throat.

"Okay, enough." Sesshomaru said. He stood up and picked up Kagome without effort, carried her over to where Sango was at, and placed her down. "You stay her and the hanyou will stay over there."

"The hanyou has a name that happens to be Inuyasha!" said hanyou yelled. Sesshomaru ignored him and went back to his seat, motioning to Miroku to continue with the story as he went.

"Okay, so, Inuyasha was drunk, had just been pushed into a pool, in which the filter was turned on, so once Inuyasha's long hair hit the bottom of the pool, it was automatically drawn into the filter. So, he's struggling to get free, but he's been drinking some hardcore youkai alcohol so, his struggles are in vain. Lucky for us, Kagome had decided to go into the pool and try to scare all the girls out, an effort in her part to crash the party. She saw that Inuyasha had gone into the pool but had yet to resurface. Concerned-"

"Oi, I was not concerned!" Miroku sighed as he was interrupted once again. He looked up wearily to Kagome, who was being glared at by all. "Sorry, but I wasn't worried about this idiot's ass. Get your facts straight. My earring got loose and I went down to the bottom to see if I could find it. It was my favorite one and I didn't want it to get sucked into the filter where it would most likely come into contact with tampons and condoms and whatnot. So, I searched the bottom, coming up for air a few times, moving towards the filter. I noticed that Inuyasha was also down there and had not surfaced for air like I had to do several times."

"Maybe it's 'cause I'm not as weak as your puny ass." Inuyasha taunted. Kagome stood up and promptly sat down on Inuyasha, making sure that her ass hit his crotch incredibly hard. He grunted in pain and bit his lip in order not to cry out in pain. Apparently Kagome had a few items in her back pockets, including her wallet. He rested his forehead against her back and breathed, trying to ease the pain by shifting, but Kagome would not allow it and placed more weight on his crotch.

"I then saw that his hair was caught in the filter and proceeded to laugh my ass off, even though I was under water. I was tipsy, not yet fully drunk, so I knew and understood that he would most likely die if I did not get him out of there. Already it looked like he was loosing conscious. I got out of the people, began screaming my head off that Inuyasha was dying, and got a knife from the kitchen. I ran back to the pool and jumped in. I tried using the knife to cut his hair, but it being demonic and the knife not being strong enough, it didn't work."

"So, what Kagome did was use her powers to purify only Inuyasha's hair, which I must applaud her for because it is something very difficult for a miko to do, especially when intoxicated. Anywhos, after turning Inuyasha's hair from demonic to human, she tried using the knife once more and managed to cut loose his hair. The filter let go and Inuyasha was freed. Kagome dragged Inuyasha up to the surface and was helped out by several party-goers who weren't so wobbly on their feet. They had the attention of the entire party at his point, just so you know." Miroku said. He took a breath to continue, but was beaten by Kagome.

"Okay, so in the end, Inuyasha was okay, I saved his life and managed to give him a hair cut all in one go. The beautiful forelocks he now has are thanks to me." Kagome said, tugging at the silver hair that Inuyasha had that was shorter than the rest of his mane. "So now that we finished up that story, this brings us back to what I was saying earlier."

"Which was what?" Sango asked. Kagome frowned and tried to remember, but keeping Inuyasha at bay and jogging her memory was too much for her.

"Something about hell and ass." Kagome finally said. Everyone else sighed, not bothering to remind the miko of what she had really said because that would start another conversation they were pretty sure they couldn't handle.

"So, did you hear that Kikyo gave our running back an STD again?" Kouga remarked. The group groaned and began to throw things at a laughing Kouga. They decided to get up and join the others in a game of soccer.

* * *

_November 2, 2006

* * *

_

_Kagome breathed, trying hard to keep her mind off the pain. Her doctor was changing the bandages on her back and it hurt because the bandages had apparently stuck to her skin. Bankotsu grimaced at her side, holding her hand and she gave him a weak smile. Her doctor looked at her and stopped his actions._

_"You okay, 'Gome?" he asked. She laughed weakly and nodded her head._

_"I'm fine. Just go ahead and rip it off like a bandage. It'll hurt less." Kagome said. Her doctor began to protest but she shook her head. "Just do it, Stuey, before I change my mind. Like a bandage."_

_Dr. Suikotsu sigh, knowing there was no use arguing with her. He placed on hand between her shoulder blades, avoiding as many cuts and bruises as possible and gripped the confounded bandage that refused to let go of her skin. With a deep breath, he quickly yanked it as hard as he could, grimacing at the noise it made. He noticed that the whole thing had come off completely. He also noticed that his patient had not made any noise._

_"Kagome?" he asked. He moved in front of her and saw that she had her eyes closed. He looked at Bankotsu confused and his brother shrugged. They turned back to their friends and their eyes widened._

_"Mother of fuck-"_

_"-Pearl"_

_Both brothers stood amazed as a glow began to surround Kagome's body completely, starting from her back and working its way around. The glow seemed to become brighter and brighter until they were forced to shield their eyes. It died down after a few seconds and they looked back to Kagome to find her laying back down on her bed._

_"Oh shit! Kagome, wake up!" Bankotsu cursed, shaking her shoulder. A groan was all the response he got. Suikotsu pulled out his stethoscope and listened in to her heart beat. He checked her blood pressure and looked at the heart monitor, his frown never leaving his face._

_"Help me sit her up." Suikotsu told his brother, who complied without saying anything. Suikotsu noticed that her hospital gown had somehow been tied back on and he opened it up. Confusion was written all over his face, but once he got a clear view of Kagome's once injured back, the words "Oh, fuck" couldn't help to slip out of his mouth._

_"What?" Bankotsu took a peak at his friend's back and noticed what had caused his brother to become alarmed. "That's not a good thing?"_

_"No, because she has used her powers too soon and too greatly. This is bad." Suikotsu said. He went over to the phone in the room and quickly dialed a number from the top of his head. "Ohayo, this is Dr. Suikotsu….yes, if you could….Arigatou! Bye."_

_"Um, aren't those stupid bandages NOT supposed to stick?! What kinda cheap ass shit are you guys buying?!" Bankotsu started to yell. He was really worried about Kagome, which turned into anger. Already knowing how his brother and his temper worked, Suikotsu sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose._

_"It's probably because there were so many open wounds with blood that the bandages got stuck. They must have reopened several times and the stickiness of the blood held on tight to the bandages." Suikotsu said._

_"But why would the wounds fucking reopen? She's supposed to be healing!" Bankotsu yelled, throwing all his anger management training down the toilet and into the sewers. His best friend who helped him escape from the depths of the hell he managed to dig for himself was in serious condition. It was no time to be calm._

_"I don't fucking know!" Suikotsu snapped, apparently following the same train of thoughts as his brother. "Look, Lady Kaede will be here soon. She is a trained miko and a trained doctor. She'll know what to do."_

_"So then what do we do while we wait for her? Rearrange the fucking furniture?" Bankotsu asked. Suikotsu pulled out his stethoscope and began to examine Kagome. Bankotsu sighed and stood at the doorway, keeping an eye out for Lady Kaede._

* * *

June 12, 1992

* * *

Kagome was speechless as she stared at the giant crowd in front of her. The sun was about to set, but it sure didn't look that way. There were so many flashbulbs and lights, that it seemed like it was still noon. And with all the "professional" paparazzi and camera-crews, everything was just so much brighter. The microphone in front of her did not seem to disappear and neither did the fact that she, Kagome Higurashi, the outcast of her high school was supposed to be valedictorian. She only wondered how much Naraku lost in order to bride the school board to make her take this position.

This wasn't for her. It was for him and for the media. They were there to witness Kagome Higurashi-Muso, the stepdaughter of business tycoon Naraku Muso, live up to the Muso name.

Naraku was a wonderful man who took in two children that were not his, who belonged to a woman he loved and lost. He was a generous demon who took his time to create a future for these kids instead of tossing them out. He was patient and gentle with them, trying to give him the best that he could, including an education. And today, his eldest child stood before her graduation class as valedictorian and as proof that Naraku was an honorable man who was a rich person, not only in money but in kindness.

Kagome hated it. She hated the stupid cap and gown she was wearing. She hated the stupid dress she was wearing underneath, along with the stupid make-up, jewelry and hair do she had. She hated that Naraku had hired some beautician, declaring that in front of the media, she would not look like the trash she was. He bought her and Souta new outfits and made sure they looked decent before stepping outside.

This graduation was a big deal. Not only because after this, Kagome would have a little bit of freedom, but because there were students here who were the kids of business hot shots. Like Inuyasha, who was the son of Japan's wealthiest businessman and Kouga, whose father was a general in the army. The media was here to see the families and any hopeful screw-ups.

And as much as Kagome would like to be that screw-up, she couldn't. She took a look at her 15 year old brother, who would begin his second year of high school. His birthday passed a month ago and he looked so grown up in his suit. He looked very uncomfortable and tried not to shift in his seat, but he could not help it. Naraku glared at him and whispered something that made him stop. He looked at her and flashed her a smile.

It was because of him, her only brother, her only family, that she would not expose Naraku's two sides. It was because his life would be in danger was that she did not speak about how her life was threatened on a weekly basis. Because she loved him, she refused to run away, only that have them hunted down and "accidentally" killed. It was because of Naraku's power not only in the business world, but in the Underground that she was afraid to take her brother far away.

The principal finally finished his speech and it was her turn to talk. She had been so unprepared for this, falling out of her seat in class when it was announced that she would be the valedictorian. Everyone, including the staff and her self, thought that (surprisingly) someone like Kikyo or maybe Ayumi would be the one who would make the huge speech, but apparently, Kagome was a "better" candidate in the eyes of the school and the student body.

So, scared shitless, she took a deep breath and let out a shaky smile. Everyone's hearts were beating rapidly, afraid that Kagome would mess up, knowing that she would. Eri and Yuka finally stopped crying and looked at their friend, praying she wouldn't say something wrong. Ayumi clutched her boyfriend's hand and Kouga was practically chewing his fingers off. Rin (whose school already had its graduation) and Sesshomaru didn't look at nervous, but still were on the inside. Miroku and Sango had joined Eri and Yuka in the silent chanting and also held hands. Finally, Inuyasha looked the calmest, surprisingly. He knew the consequences if Kagome screwed up; however, he had complete faith in her and knew that her speech would knock the panties off of everyone.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Kagome began. The crowd sort of let out their breath, but then remembered that the speech was not over yet. "I want to thank you for coming today. It's a big deal for all of us because we finally have officially left high school and we couldn't be any happier."

This got a few nervous chuckles from the crowd, but everyone was still pretty stiff. Kagome licked her lips and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"We are happy because today, we are no longer just another bunch of high school kids. Today, we are graduates moving forward and creating our own lives. Because of this school, our family, and our friends, we know what we can do. We know our limits and we know when to push it so that we can accomplish to be more than just average. And that just kicks ass."

The crowd laughed, now some-what, but not completely convinced that Kagome could not screw up. This was after all, the girl who was rumored to have burned the cheerleaders' pom-poms, uniforms, and clothes while they were taking a showed simply because they had taunted her and her brother. So, making the best of what they could from the current situation, some members of the crowded decided to relax in the seats and become more comfortable.

"This last year in high school to me went by really fast. A little too fast for my taste. We were all rushing to make it seem like we were hard-working students, trying to impress colleges and whatnots and I really do believe that all of our hard work paid off. We all found something that some of us may or may have not been looking for: our identities. Brace yourself people: this is when I get cheesy. But it can't be helped and I blame all of my awesome, lovely friends."

She got more laughter, some aww's and a few actual tears. It was at this point that Kagome realized that she was actually going to pull this off!

"We found out who we were, or are, this past year. Because of our friends and our families, we were pushed to the limits of what we believed that we could do. But they shoved us forward and made us do things that we really didn't want to do. They made us take extra classes and join sports, go volunteer and watch after kids. Our families would tell us to study, get good grades, stop being lazy and our friends would beg us to go with them to some extra classes or volunteer work. We all had so many people looking out for us, trying to help us out, making sure that we got ahead. Because of what of what our friends and families, we found out that we want to become activists, politicians, physicians, gold-metal winners, chefs, or simply stand out from the crowd.

"Because of today, we are prepared to do exactly that: stand out. We have a high school education, are going to get our college education soon, and with that, plus all that experiences we have, we are ready. We are going to make a difference. We've survived high school, and by law, we are ready to survive anything else. Congratulations, Class of '92! I now quote the great Elle Woods by saying, "We Did It!"

The audience stood up and cheered loudly. It might not have been the best speech, but it sure as hell shoot past their expectations. Flash bulbs went off as Kagome smile and joined their applause. She went back to her seat, receiving congratulations on her speech, and sat there for another hour as a few teachers went up to deliver their speeches. The principal finally said his last speech and before long, the graduates threw their caps in the air, cheering, laughing, crying, and celebrating.

Kagome pushed through the crowd as she went over to the closest friend: Miroku. They laughed and hugged each other. Eri and Yuka shoved their way through the crowd and began to hug Kagome. They also hugged Miroku, but made sure they knew where his hands where the whole time. Kouga showed up next with his arm wrapped around Ayumi's waist, followed by Inuyasha and Sango. They all joined in on one big old group hug (though Inuyasha loudly protested to it). After congratulations were made to Kagome for her speech, the gang moved on to talk some serious business.

"Okay, so, what color dye did you get, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him. Inuyasha shrugged and was promptly slapped by Sango.

"Ow! Alright, I got the whole fucking rainbow." Inuyasha said, rubbing his head and scowling at Sango.

"What time do the sprinklers go off?" Ayumi asked. She had opposed to the plan from the start, but once Kagome explained that she was not going to give Naraku the satisfaction of having her play the perfect daughter, she caved in.

"I set it to go off in about five minutes. Maybe less." Miroku said, frowning at his watch. He tapped the screen and suddenly, the watch read that it was 1.45. He groaned and Kouga laughed.

"Dumb-ass." Eri and Yuka frowned. They wanted to escape before the sprinklers went off so that they wouldn't get their clothes wet. But because Miroku didn't know what time he had set the sprinklers, they could end up getting wet.

"Great! For all we know, the sprinklers could set off today or they could set off in a week." Sango growled as she threw her hands in the air. Inuyasha winced and moved away from her.

"This sucks." Kagome said, as she kicked the grass. Their graduation had been held in the football field to better accommodate the guests. It had been Kagome's idea to pull off a prank to piss off Naraku. They all had thrown in a few ideas, and the best thing they could think off was the dye the sprinkler water and set it to go off right after the ceremony. It wasn't something big because that would cause too much trouble, but it was something that Naraku would hate.

"Well, I say we get going before the crowd makes like a stampede." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru and Rin made it throw the crowd and stood behind the gang, offering their congratulations. However, before the conversation could go any further, the sprinklers went off.

That's right; the sprinklers turned on and soaked the entire crowded in a variety of colors. The entire crowd started shouting, laughing, and a few people began to cuss. The gang stared in shock and began to laugh hysterically. Kagome looked for Naraku in order to see his reaction, but there were too many people moving around, trying to get away from the sprinklers that she could not spot him.

"Hey, wench." Inuyasha called out to her. Already used to the nickname he had given her (and only her, Miroku observed), Kagome turned to him and to the chair he was pointing up. She got the hint and placed her foot on the chair in order to jump up on it. Inuyasha grabbed her hand to give her a boost, and she turned to him.

"You best not look up my skirt." Kagome said to him. Inuyasha laughed and leaned closer to her, so close that it made Kagome paranoid and looked around her. Inuyasha grabbed her chin and was very tempted to kiss her, but knew it would lead to nothing but trouble.

"But I've done more than 'look up your skirt'." Inuyasha teased her. No one really did find out why Kagome turned an interesting shade of red.

Kagome did finally manage to find a very angry and irritated Naraku. Luckily, Souta wasn't around. Naraku was looking around and ended up looking at the media, who were quickly trying to take as many photos, videos, and interviews as possible. She began to laugh and Inuyasha took that as his cue to bring her down from the chair. He grabbed her by the waist and set her down gently so she wouldn't fall on her high heels. His hands lingered on her waist and probably would have stayed there if Kagome hadn't half-glared at him and removed them. Though, her hands lingered on his.

"Did you find Naraku?" Sango asked. She was also eager for the evil business tycoon to get a little suffering, even if it was just simply staining his expensive suit with an orange and yellow dye. Kagome laughed and nodded.

"His suit goes from purple to brown to green. It's very interesting." She managed to say in her most serious voice. Immediately, Sango demanded to know where he was.

"So, that means that it was you, huh Sis?" Souta said as he and Kohaku appeared behind the gang. Sango rushed to Kohaku and told him about Naraku's suit. Both set out to find him and Miroku accompanied them, along with Eri and Yuka. Ayumi was tempted, but Kouga said that his family was demanding to meet her.

"Ooh, meeting the parents? Really?" Kagome asked. "You guys have been together for more than a year."

"Yeah, well, I've done as much as possible in order to prevent the meeting from happening. But, my pops is getting angry because my ma is mad that I haven't introduced them. And of course, she went on to tell my uncles and aunts, so know I've got to introduce Ayumi to about one-fifths of my family. Which is about 13 people." Kouga said, doing the math using his fingers.

"Oh, wow." Ayumi said before she sat down in a nearby chair. Kouga stood by her side and worriedly looked over her. "So, your family is made up of 65 people?"

"Ah, would you worry if I said that the people I'm counting is only on my ma's side?" Kouga asked her sheepishly. Ayumi paled and managed to shake her head. "Will it make you feel better if I went over to talk to your family?"

"But you've already met them! All six of them!" Ayumi cried out. Kagome, Inuyasha, Souta, Sesshomaru, and Rin decided that this would be the best time to leave the couple alone.

"Well, little brother, I can't believe that you actually made it to graduation." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha frowned.

"I ain't stupid." Was Inuyasha's only line of defense. Souta snorted and tried to cover it up with a cough that had Rin and Kagome laughing.

"Of course not." Sesshomaru said with a tone that assured Inuyasha that his brother thought the opposite.

"Well, before this scales into a full-blown argument, what are you guys doing tonight?" Rin asked the brothers.

"We've got a family thing." Inuyasha simply said.

"Really. Very interesting." Souta said. "But, for the sake of it, would you care to elaborate."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked dumbfounded. Rin giggled and Sesshomaru resisted the urge to slap either his forehead or smack that of his brother's.

"Because I'm attempting to make conversation here. Kagome has suddenly disappeared and it's best that we look like we're having a discussion rather than standing silent like a bunch of idiots." Souta said nonchalantly. Inuyasha was about to say something when he realized that the kid had a point.

"Kagome's gone."

"Really, now? And what makes you say that?" Sesshomaru asked in a voice so serious that it nearly had Rin and Souta convinced. Inuyasha knew better and frowned.

"Shut up." Inuyasha replied. Before long, an argument began and the whereabouts of Kagome were no longer a concern to the brothers, Rin, and Souta.

* * *

Kagome grumbled as Kikyo continued to pull her through the crowd. She did not understand why she even agreed to follow her cousin. Maybe it was the seriousness that Kikyo held when pulling her aside (practically kidnapping her!). Or the way the Kikyo looked. Or that she said please. Or that she begged.

Kagome grinned. Oh yeah, it was because she had begged. Kikyo Avalon had begged her, Kagome Higurashi. And that was freaking sweet.

"If you are done grinning and filling your head with more hot air, I would like to have a conversation now." Kikyo spoke to Kagome so coldly that she almost shivered. She saw that they were in the locker rooms, all alone.

"Sorry. What is it that you want to talk to me about?" Kagome asked her cousin, all playfulness gone.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm not an idiot. I know what's going on between you and Inuyasha." Kikyo told her. All of her breath left Kagome's lungs and she paled. She looked at her cousin in the eyes. Her fiery orange against her cold brown.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome could not believe what she was hearing. How could Kikyo of all people figure out what is going on before any one else could? Before Sesshomaru, the ever so analytical one?

"I'm talking about the silent affair that you and Inuyasha have been having behind everyone's backs for the past year or so." Kikyo told her. Kagome looked at her shocked. "Like I said, I'm not an idiot."

"How the hell did you figure this out?" Kagome asked her, knowing that the jig was up. Kikyo sighed and rubbed her head.

"It's pretty obvious once you start looking for something you know is there." Kikyo replied. Kagome looked at her as if she grew a green head. "Look, rumors tend to get a bit out of hand. I'm not an idiot and I'm not a whore either."

"You sure about that?" Kagome asked her warily. Kikyo motioned them to sit on the benches and Kagome knew that it was going to be a while before she left the locker room.

"It's true that Inuyasha was not my first. I slept with another man before him. I did not love him. I could barely stand the sight of him. But I slept with him because I decided that I would not get attached to the first man I slept with because I knew that the man who took my virginity would not be the one who I would marry. So, I gave it to someone I hate so that when I do fall in love, then perhaps we could have stayed together."

"That almost does not make sense." Kagome whispered. She looked up to her cousin, who remained stoic throughout her speech. Her dead brown eyes were not looking at her, but rather off into space, staring at a locker behind her. "But I guess since we're related, I understand what you are talking about."

"When I first slept with Inuyasha, I loved him truly and deeply." Kikyo continued, almost as if Kagome had not spoken. "There were moments when I believed that Inuyasha would be the one I would marry. I still do today, despite the fact that you are sleeping with him and I'm rumored to be sleeping with half the school. I have only slept with three men. I slept with one boy from the football team because I was bitter. Inuyasha had left me, even though I loved him and I knew that he still felt something for me. I was angry and I flirted with any male I could find and the boy was the only one who I found would be appropriate for my revenge. While the boy was kissing and touching me, I was thinking 'God, I hope that Inuyasha finds out about this. I hope he feels this, that this destroys him.' I wanted him to either collapse or come crawling back to me."

"Now, wait a minute," Kagome interrupted. "I have not slept with Inuyasha. We've fooled around a lot but have never gone all the way. If you're gonna spill the beans, might as well have the facts straight. I don't love him; he doesn't love me. We just mess around because, frankly, we're both lonely. I got the shitty family; he's got the shitty expectations that he's supposed to meet. It started out as a joke, and it might still be that."

"I see. For all you know, Inuyasha might still love me." Kikyo whispered, regretting the last line. Kagome whipped around to look at her and saw that that last line was the little bit of hope that Kikyo had and it was the only hope she allowed herself to have, being ashamed of it.

"Why do you want him back? Or for him to suffer?" she asked her.

"Because I love him. He was my first love and I was his. He's slept around before me and a little during me, but he loved me and it scared him. Both of us. Despite what goes around in school and all the appearances that we create, we were serious about each other. We actually had conversations about our future, us making a family and having children together. At one point, I asked him if he could, would he turn into a human for me. And he said that he would. He was reluctant, but I assured him that as much as I wanted for that to happen, it was not possible."

"You don't love him then." Kagome accused her. Kikyo looked at her shock. "If you really love him, you accept all his sides. Ninjen, youkai, hanyou."

"I thought you didn't love him."

"I don't." she said firmly. "I respect him. I accept him, I trust him. I'm not in love with him. I don't love him. I like him. He's a good person once you close the door. He's got his flaws, but we all do."

"Yes, he does have flaws. Many of them. And, yet, I still love him. I really wanted for us to work out because not only will a marriage between us benefit each other, but also our families. The Takahashi's were a little hesitant to accept me because of the way I dress and act in front of others, but somehow, they managed to see through me and saw that I was just doing all the stupidity for reasons known to me. My parents were more than eager for me to be with a Takahashi to the point where my own mother suggested I get pregnant in order to trap him. And I was very tempted to go with her suggestion."

"What?" Kagome asked in shocked. Her own aunt Kaguya had actually told Kikyo to get knocked up? "Are you serious?"

"There was a lot riding on this relationship. When he broke up with me, all of my dreams and future plans were shot down. It was a huge shock to everyone, especially to me since he gave no warning or hints or anything. He kept acting like he did with me everyday and then suddenly, he says he wants no more from me and that he wants to lead a life without me or the pressures that come from being with me. I took it the wrong way, thinking that he had come to think of me as a burden. By the time I realized that he was looking for a fresh beginning that did not include an arranged marriage, I had already slept with the football boy and rumors were spread even further because of my flirtatious nature."

"Why do you act like that?" Kagome asked her quietly. She looked up at her cousin, whose eyes were slightly watering. But having that Higurashi stubborn streak running through her, Kikyo refused to let the tears fall. "Why do you act like a whore, yet you're an intelligent woman who screams elegance and beauty?"

"My parents. They worked hard to make sure that I'm not another family screw-up." Kagome wrinkled her nose, knowing what Kikyo was talking about. Kagome was Higurashi family screw up. "My mother told me that she would rather rot in hell than have me be exactly like you. She always compared us, saying how her brother's demonic child was a spoiled fruit that ruined the Higurashi named. She also told me that I had to be the perfect one. I had to have the good grades, the excellent manners, the swan-like grace, and the over all 'perfect lady' image. I tease guys in order to sort of rebel against what my mother had tried to enforce on me. My flirting turned me into a whore and I decided that I might as well play the part, complete with the annoying personality. All of this happened before Inuyasha and once I was with him, I showed him what my mother had forced me to become and what I truly was: a perfect lady. He told me countless times that I didn't have to do that, but I found that there were times when I enjoyed being the perfect lady."

"Dr. Hyde and Mr. Jekyll." Kagome mused. Kikyo chuckled and nodded.

"Exactly, except my Mr. Jekyll appeared more often than my Dr. Hyde, to the point where there were times when I forgot who I am. My mother found out about my promiscuous side and promptly threw a fit. I continue with this whole façade because I realize that I enjoy the attention that I receive."

"You seek the male attention because you receive none from your parents." Kagome laughed. "You are a therapist's wet dream."

Kikyo slightly frowned but said nothing. Both girls continued to sit there, staring off, not looking at one another. The room was filled with silence, although it was not uncomfortable and very much welcomed.

"So, how did you figure out about me and Inuyasha again?" Kagome asked her. Kikyo looked down at her smaller cousin and Kagome felt it. She was smaller compared to Kikyo. Pushing the whore personality aside, Kikyo was a far greater person than Kagome could ever be. The flirtatiousness was her only flaw and it was a flaw that could quickly be rid of.

"Inuyasha began to hang out with you and your friends. I thought nothing of it since Miroku had first began to sit with you because of his fondness of Sango and that Inuyasha was merely joining his close friend. But then there were times when Miroku was not there, yet Inuyasha would still be with you and your friends. I observe him and saw that he had become attached to you. I accidentally saw that you guys were sneaking about and followed you two. I saw you both making out and soon, everything came together. You try so hard to hide it, but once you know that it's there, all of it is obvious."

"You are the only one that knows, right?" Kagome asked her. Kikyo narrowed her eyes and Kagome could feel the sweat starting to build up. "Naraku would skin me alive if the media found out that I've become the 'mistress' of the son of Japan's most influential businessman, as he would put it."

"No one knows, and be assured that no one will find out." Kikyo said. Kagome grimaced, dreading the next words. "But, I will warn you. I am destined to be with Inuyasha. He will be mine one day, so don't get too attached with him."

"What?!" Kagome asked her shocked out of her wits. Destined with Inuyasha?

"My parents want me to marry Inuyasha and I will. His parents don't want to form an arranged marriage, but it matters not. Inuyasha and I will marry one day and you will not stop us." Kikyo said coldly. Kagome bit her lip, worried that her cousin might be developing a stalker-like complexion.

"So, you're gonna start attacking us? Revealing our secrets? Making it difficult for us to fool around?" Kagome asked her. Kikyo shook her head.

"No. I'm moving to England to start my college education. I will start anew, leaving behind my promiscuous nature. There, in a new country, I will begin to leave my mask behind and show that I am my mother's dream come true."

"I don't understand why you would leave behind such an evil, tainted image of yourself. Shouldn't you try to make sure that people don't remember you as a whore?" Kagome asked her.

"I will not waste my time with petty things. I would be wasting my breath. I will leave and come back as a new woman. As the perfect lady." Kikyo said with such a tone that Kagome almost believed her. "And, I warn you, that I will win Inuyasha back no matter what. He is to marry me, as he promised, and I will make sure that he upholds that promise. His mind may have been side-tracked by you and other insignificant thoughts, but I will make sure that he refocuses on the future he promised that he will create for us."

"Kikyo, I never fooled around with Inuyasha when he was with you." Kagome told her. Kikyo looked at her in a way that Kagome knew that she didn't believe her. "When he broke up with you, he and I were just friends and nothing more. It wasn't until months later when we started this silly thing. Neither of us takes it seriously, but we still do it because we sort of let out some stress. We both face pressures and I think it's because of that, we related and get along with each other more than usual. I trusted him with something huge and he did not let me down. He took care of me, respected me, and made sure that I was able to trust him. Things in our relationship move quickly because I think that we both found a bit of peace and were just trying to make that peace go into full-blown happiness. We haven't found it yet, and it will definitely not be with one another, but we have found some temporary tranquility. Our relationship is rocky and fast. I can't explain it to you and neither can he because both of us really don't understand what's going on. We go with whatever flow happens to be thrown at us and maybe some day, this 'thing' we have going on will be what leads us to our own happiness and our own true happiness. It's messy and complicated, and I really can't explain it without stumbling with my words."

"Well, I think you did a wonderful job just now." Kikyo said, standing up. Kagome stood up rapidly, less gracefully, and was suddenly ashamed. Kikyo really had lost that bimbo attitude and presented herself more like a woman than a slut. "Just keep in mind that Inuyasha is and will always be mine. I promise."

With those words left to haunt her cousin for years to come, Kikyo walked out and made sure that she was never seen of or heard from again, until many years later as she slowly fulfilled that promise she made to Kagome.

* * *

_8.49 pm._

_Dr. Suikotsu sighed in relief as the papers in front of him confirmed what Lady Kaede had told him. Bankotsu impatiently fidgeted in front of him and his patience finally snapped._

_"Well? What the fuck do the papers say? Is Kagome alright?" he asked. His long braid had become unkempt as the owner picked up his old habit of running his hands through it. "Suikotsu, if you do not tell me right now, I will throw you out the window, along with my anger management training."_

_"Funny how months ago, I was the one who really needed that training." Suikotsu mused. Bankotsu began to growl and Suikotsu lost his humor. "Yes, she's alright. She'll be weak, nauseous, and dizzy for the next few days, but if she eats and does a bit of exercise, she'll recuperate and be better than before. Also, the baby is still strong and was not harm because of Kagome's powers. She actually seems healthier now than before."_

_"Thank you!" Bankotsu said. He sat down on his chair, less anxious than before, though something did plague his mind. "Are you gonna tell her family or even report it in her charts."_

_"I believe that it would be best if we keep this to ourselves. It would do no good to worry Souta or anyone else." Suikotsu said as he opened up his drawer, placed the papers under a mislabeled folder, and locked it shut. "Lady Kaede has agreed not to say a word and neither shall we."_

_"God, this has been one hell of a day." Bankotsu muttered. His eyes widened and he looked at an amused Suikotsu. "Wait, she? The baby is a girl?"_

_"Yes, it's a girl." Suikotsu said. No one had known about the sex of the baby because Kagome refused to know and refused to let any one else know. The only people who did know where Suikotsu, Lady Kaede, or someone on the medical staff._

_"My god. A little girl." Bankotsu whispered. "I wonder if she'll have the same blazing orange eyes as her mother."_

_"Most likely it'll be some sort of orangey-yellow shade, since her father has golden eyes." Suikotsu said, evoking anger once more in Bankotsu. He growled at the name of the man who broke his friend's tender heart._

_"Don't you bring that man into this conversation." He told his brother. Suikotsu sighed._

_"Whether you like it or not, Inuyasha is Kagome's husband. He is the father of her children and most likely the love of her life. He had been infused in her life and practically nothing can erase him from it." The doctor responded. He did hold a strong dislike of the half-demon, but didn't let it cloud his judgment. Inuyasha did commit a stupid thing and had tried to explain himself for it; but once Suikotsu had seen how anxious and alarmed the half-demon had been about Kagome when she had been abducted, the affair had not mattered in his eyes. Inuyasha did everything he could to bring his wife back into his arms, including nearly risking his life and getting arrested several times._

_"I don't care. He hurt Kagome badly. It doesn't matter that he's her husband. That bastard nearly destroyed Kagome and because of that, Kagome had not fought back against Naraku. She let herself nearly be killed because her heart and her soul were already dead. You can thank that pathetic asshole." Bankotsu snapped._

_"I don't want to get into this conversation." Suikotsu said as he stood up to go check on his other patients. "It is not our position to decide whether or not Kagome should forgive Inuyasha or if Inuyasha truly loved Kagome at all."_

_"Then answer me one fucking question," Bankotsu snarled as he stood up rapidly, blocking his brother's way. "Why had Inuyasha not marked Kagome in demon terms? Why wasn't Kagome his mate, bound to him and him to her for all eternity?"_

_Suikotsu looked at his brother. He always feared that his eldest brother would be the one who would get into the worst trouble, and his fears were confirmed long ago. But now, the man before him had managed to pull himself back together with the help of Kagome, and had managed to make a living were he did not harm others or himself. Bankotsu had turned out to be someone that you could brag about, but at the moment, Suikotsu hated him so much simply because he spoke the truth._

* * *

_"I don't know." He whispered as he dropped his gaze. Bankotsu stepped aside and Suikotsu brushed through. Bankotsu took a deep breath and followed him out, shutting close the office door._

* * *

Push the purple button and instantly you shall received a warm bowl filled with my mom's awesome spicy spinach, celery, and rice with tomato. It's very good!

* * *


	9. Stupidity

A/N Okay, so there was a delay in the updating of this story that you guys seem to love so much. And guess what, it loves you too. Anyways, I also noticed a very stupid mistake I made. The time went from October to September and we all know that October goes to November. So please excuse my retarded mistake and I did fix it. Oh, and this chapter picks up where the last one left off.

On another note, I'm starting to seriously get pissed off at . That stupid horizontal line that I use to emphasize the time and date and change of present/past always gets placed in the wrong place and no matter how many times I try to change the stupid crap, it stays there. It might not be a big problem for you guys, but it is for me. This is my second most popular story and I can't even get the freaking outline to be proper. So, I'll try to fix it someway, but yeah. That's my rant of the day. Tune in next update to hear what else I have to complain about. Ooh, I know: how the idiots who want to take over the White House: McCain and Palin?! That always attracts people who hate.

Writer's block sucks.

* * *

_Present_  
Past

* * *

Stupidity

* * *

If stupidity got us into this mess, then why can't it get us out?

* * *

12.33 pm

* * *

A very drunk Kagome tried to keep herself upright as she sat next to a slightly buzzed Inuyasha. She looked around the dimly lit room and saw something that had her giggly. Inuyasha looked at her, thinking that the alcohol had finally gotten to her, but when he saw what she was staring at, he started to laugh.

A drunken Miroku was trying to dance. Trying being the keyword here. It looked like a cross between a seizure and a very bad attempt at the Heimlich Maneuver. Both graduates looked at each other and burst out laughing to the point of tears. Finally, an embarrassed Sango pulled Miroku out of the living room and into some other part of the house.

"I would hate to live in this house," Inuyasha muttered as he flung off a bra that had nearly struck him in the eye. "Such a bitch to clean in the morning."

"Wha…why are you wor'ed 'bout cleanin' when we, we could do som'hing else." Kagome muttered as she swung herself around and began to kiss Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha's breath hitched as Kagome continued her attack. He moaned and realized that he was going to have to remove her and her sweet kisses or risk exposure.

"Gome, off." He managed to get out. She didn't listen and let her hands wander, reminding him briefly of Miroku. Not wanting to linger on those thoughts, he placed his hands on her hips as if he was going to get her off of him, but did the opposite and held her close to his erection. Her hands disappeared under his shirt and were everywhere, while his hands massaged her hips. She rolled them in response and he nearly bit his tongue off.

"You sure are affectionate when you're drunk off your ass," Inuyasha commented. Kagome laughed and looked at him. To his surprise, she looked very sober. She leaned in, nearly thrusting her chest into his face, and whispered into those puppy ears she couldn't get enough of.

"Who ever said I wasn't affectionate?" She whispered huskily as she licked his ear. Inuyasha groaned and looked around the room. They had yet to draw the attention of the party-goers, but still did not want to risk it. Naraku would get mad, Kagome would get hurt, and it wasn't an ending that he was looking forward too. He quickly got up, making Kagome squeak as he set her on her feet and gently pushed her in front of him, directing her towards the door.

"Wha…What are you doing?" Kagome asked, wondering if perhaps she had gone too far. They had yet to have sex, but she really wanted to as of lately. There was a pressing need for her do it, like if she did, she would feel accomplished. Plus, she had heard that sex has a way of making you feel complete and so wonderful. She really needed it, to feel whole and to feel normal. So, yes, she got a little tipsy, made it seem like she was drunk, all so that Inuyasha would get into her pants.

"Keep walking." He gruffly told her. She looked at him confused, but did was he said. They managed to get to his car, and it suddenly hit Kagome that Inuyasha had given her, Sango, and Miroku rides to the after-graduation party. However, she thought that Inuyasha must have remember this too, for she was surprised when he unlocked the car and held the door opened for her.

"What about Sango and Miroku? We can't just leave them stranded here!" Kagome protested. Inuyasha growled and gently slammed her against the car, making sure she didn't feel the impact too much. He pressed his body against hers so that she could feel how his arousal throbbed for her and how badly he was trying to restrain himself. He gently scraped her neck with his fangs and she shivered, feeling an instant heat go throughout her body and linger at her crotch.

"You can't start what you won't finish." He growled at her, kissing her fiercely. She whimpered under the attack of his lips and felt his hands mark their territory all over her body. While one hand was cupping her breast, the other was grabbing her ass, pulling her as close as possible to the point where if it hadn't been for their clothes, they would of and could of right there in the street.

"Is that Inuyasha?" a question interrupted their making out session. Kagome quickly covered her face, burying it in Inuyasha's chest. The hanyou looked behind him and growled at a fellow jock who was grinning at him. "Who's the babe?"

"None of your fucking business," Inuyasha growled angrily. The jock just kept grinning, ready to tease Inuyasha, but his friend was smart enough to pull him away, saying it wasn't good to interrupt a dog demon while they were practically rutting. Kagome peered over Inuyasha's shoulder and saw that the only people who could see them would probably be too stoned or drunk to remember. Quickly she got in to the car and pulled her hood over her face. Inuyasha jogged to the driver's seat after closing her door and started the car. Shifting into drive, Inuyasha and Kagome quickly sped away to continue their so called rutting some-where else.

* * *

_November 3, 2006_

_2.43 am_

* * *

_Dr. Suikotsu was glad when the nurse left him alone. She had just done her rounds and was new so she wasn't informed that she didn't have to report to him every time that she finished checking on the patients. He didn't have the heart to point out her silly mistake, not wanting to embarrass her, so he left it up to the more experienced nurses to tell her. Deciding that he would mention it in passing to one of the nurses, Suikotsu moved on to thoughts that he did not want go have: Kagome. _

_She was injured and he really did not know how to help her. It scared him to think that at any moment, she could die, she could slip into a coma, or she could simply slip into a vegetative state._

_He really did not want to start wandering about what could happen. Instead, he wanted to fill his thoughts with something else. He wanted to think about something else, wonder about someone else, but then he realized something._

_He didn't have anything else._

* * *

12.58 am

* * *

Inuyasha groaned as he tried so hard to keep his eyes on the highway, but Kagome was making it so hard. She keep massaging his thigh, making sure that her fingers 'accidentally' brush against his bulge. The car smelled of her arousal and she kept rubbing her thighs together, as if trying to dissipate the heat that was gathering there. She took off her sweater, finally letting go of his thigh, but she revealed a low-cut tank top underneath that showed the top of the breasts.

"Are you trying to make me crash the car?" Inuyasha asked, very tempted to pull the car over and absolutely have his way with her. Kagome laughed and wanted so badly to see how much more she could push him. As if reading her thoughts, Inuyasha jerked the car over and parked on the side of the road. It was pretty late, dark, and quiet. No one would bother them.

Kagome got out of the car, looked around, and saw the road was empty. The party they had gone to was pretty far, about thirty or forty minutes from the city, practically in the mountains, in a small, gated-community. The highway they had taken was usually covered in cars during the day, but at night, no one dares to drive out since there are wild animals and it was completely dark, with a few street lights every few meters.

Inuyasha appeared in front of her and lightly growled as he claimed her mouth in a ferocious kiss that nearly had her trembling. Refusing to appear so weak when it comes to his touches, she made sure that his body was shaking just as much as hers. Her hands went under his shirt, touching his heated body, shivering as her shirt was raised up. Her hands quickly traveled upward and went for his ears. Inuyasha's body tensed and soon practically went slack as Kagome grabbed his ears and began massaging them. She'd never tried it while they were making out, but know she was glad that she had.

"So that's why you don't like it when I massage them too much," she whispered. Inuyasha moaned and buried his nose in her neck. He began to kiss her and soon, started to move lower, giving Kagome better access to his ears. He kissed the top of her breasts, kneading them and licking all the skin he could get. Meanwhile, she licked the outline of his ear, bringing the tip to her mouth and slightly sucking on it. Inuyasha breath hitched and he let out a moan.

"Shit, I'm gonna cum right here and now." Inuyasha said as he stood up and grabbed Kagome's ass, making her squeak. He smirked and raised her leg, glad that she got the hint and wrapped it around his waist. He pressed his arousal against her core and had to release a moan, just like her. It felt so good and there was so much heat…

They both knew they weren't going to make it back to his place. Or a dingy hotel room on the way or anything like that. He would have to take her here and now or there were going to be some problems.

"God, Inuyasha, fuck me now or I'll shoot you." Kagome groaned as Inuyasha put his claws to work. "Fuck the foreplay and just fuck me!"

"Just shut up and scream." He replied as he moved towards her jeans. But before he could get any further, he noticed that everything got so much brighter than it had been before. He looked up and she looked confused. His eyes blinked, trying to get adjusted to the bright light, when he noticed what it was. Eyes widening, he barely had a chance to push or even warn Kagome as a truck hurled towards them and promptly put an end to the evening.

* * *

_9.47 am_

* * *

_Clawed hands were wrapped around a well-used glass. It was, ironically, half-empty; Inuyasha snorted and brought the drink up to his lips, letting it burn his throat. He quickly finished it, but really did not want to refill it. It was bad enough that he was drinking in the morning, but he refused to stoop so low as to get drunk this early, especially since he had to start working in a few minutes._

_Ever since June, he had practically been living in his office. He couldn't go home to sleep since Kagome had kicked him out and once every one else figured out why Kagome was so mad at him, he was surprised to see that the only one on his side was Miroku, but even then the new father had any patience for him._

_He looked around his dingy office. It was so empty, quiet, and cold. He had his Harvard Law School diplomas hung, just so that his co-workers knew he worked his ass off to get there. One of the youngest prosecutors that Tokyo has seen, Inuyasha had been highly praised as an intelligent man who was to make history. He worked hard, he studied hard, and he very damn well deserved that title. And now, because of a scandalous affair, most of Japan hated him._

_He had been branded as one of the worst husbands, one of the worst lawyers, and one of the worst of his kind. They picked at him, sneering, cursing, shouting. They nearly got him fired, killed, and almost broke him. They wanted him gone, out of the country, and out of the face of the Earth if possible. Because of him, Japan's redeemed angel was once again broken and who knew if she would survive this time._

_Because of him, some of the purest hearts were shattered. He helped his family _

_Inuyasha picked up the bottle of alcohol and was about to pour himself some more, when he realized that the media, and the tabloids, and all those fucking vultures were right. He was scum, alcoholic scum, who cared more about his image than his family. If it weren't for his kids' godparents, they would be rotting in some orphanage where they would surely be taunted. If it weren't for Suikotsu and Kaede, his unborn baby would be dead. If it weren't for all his friends and her brother, Kagome would be gone._

_With a growl, he threw the bottle, along with the glass, against the wall. It wasn't supposed to end this way! He and Kagome were supposed to get their own fucking 'happily ever after', loving each other every waking moment, joyful that they had survived Naraku's tyranny and managed to build their lives with each other. He was supposed to take care of her, always loving her, always protecting her, not fucking around with her cousin!_

_They were supposed to be fucking happy, with their three beautiful children, in their home, fucking happy!_

_Inuyasha Takahashi slammed his briefcase. There was no use staying in his office when he had been refused any more cases until the media calmed down. With a growl, he stormed out of his office, ignoring his new, male secretary. He went down to the parking lot and soon sped out of the building, nearly running over the few lingering reporters._

_He was going to make his shitty happily ever after come true, even if it killed him._

* * *

June 19, 1992

* * *

"Inuyasha," Kagome moaned. Her knees buckled and her grinning hanyou caught her before she fell on the floor. He kept massaging her thigh, feeling the heat being emitted from her core. His other hand was cupping her breast, while his mouth was busy kissing her bare breast. Her hand was pressed to the back of his head, trying to get him as close as possible while the other hand was stroking his ear. He scraped her breast with his fangs and grinned when he heard her reaction. "Oh, god."

"I told you it's okay to call me Inuyasha." the hanyou said as he removed his mouth from her swollen, sensitive nipple and moved to the other one. Kagome opened her lust-clouded orange eyes and looked into her partner's equally lustful gold eyes.

"That killed the mood," Kagome said as she let go of him and unwrapped her legs from his waist. Inuyasha frowned and tried to resume their previous actions, but Kagome had already covered herself.

"What? I had to say it." Inuyasha said. Kagome rolled her eyes and laid back down on the bed. She yawned and stretched her arms, arching her back, and attracting the attention of Inuyasha's eyes on her chest.

"Yeah, well, your stupidity killed the mood. So, suck it." Kagome said. Inuyasha moved forward, placing his still-raging erection in her center, trapping both her hands above her hand and using his other hand to quickly strip her torso. Because of the flimsy material that they were both wearing, they could feel everything. He grabbed her bare breast and began to kneed and pinch it.

"That's what I was trying to do," he whispered into her ear. She moaned as she felt those wonderful fangs of his scrape against her neck and moving lower and lower to the one breast he didn't have a change to taste. Her arousal hit his nose full force and he groaned as her legs wrapped around his waist, trying to pull him closer into her.

"And here I worried I was going to die a virgin," Kagome moaned as Inuyasha let go of her wrists and managed to slip his hand into her panties. He let out a groan when he touched her nether lips and felt how wet she was. Slipping a finger into her, they kissed fiercely, trying to stifle the sounds they made.

"Inuyasha," she managed to get out. He placed another finger within in her and his eyes rolled back as her muscles squeezed his fingers. "Oh, shit. Fuck, some one can walk in."

"Then let them enjoy the show." Inuyasha said as he lowered her panties and took sight of the curls that hid the one place where he really wanted to be buried in.

"This is what nearly got us killed the first time," Kagome commented. Inuyasha groaned as memories of the accident hit him and completely murdered the mood without any hope of reviving it. Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was no longer hard and she was no longer wet. "Guess I killed the mood this time."

"Damn right," Inuyasha said as he promptly sat down on the chair, his legs opened, showing Kagome that he wasn't wearing any boxers. He could also see up her hospital gown and grinned when he saw that she was wearing a set of puppy-print underwear he had given her.

"We've got plenty of time. We should just be celebrating that we survived the car crash and heal." Kagome said as she looked at Inuyasha. The lucky bastard was being released today while she still had probably a week more. The doctors didn't allow her to use her miko powers to heal, saying that it could be dangerous to lose so much energy and it could put her and her heart at risk again.

"Yeah, sure." Inuyasha mumbled. He was still beating himself up for the accident. If he had just been able to keep in his pants, then he and Kagome wouldn't have nearly died when that truck hit them.

"Hey!" Kagome shouted, startling him. She slid off the bed and sat on his lap, facing him. "It's not your fault. It was that asshole who was stupid enough to drive while he wasn't able to. We were just there, minding our own business, and there was no way that you could have been able to tell that that stupid trucker was going to hit us."

"You shouldn't have gotten hurt so badly, though." Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled. Out of the two of them, she was the one who suffered the most life threatening injuries, even though Inuyasha had covered her body with his, She had some previous wounds from her latest beating hadn't healed completely yet, so when she landed roughly on the ground, they opened up and were even stretched out against her skin.

"Technically, it's Naraku's fault. If he hadn't snuck in that beating before the party, then I wouldn't have had my back and sides all fucked up." Kagome said. Inuyasha growled and Kagome rubbed his ear. "It doesn't hurt. I'm all doped up on painkillers, which is why I wasn't complaining about the pain when you were making your moves on me."

"He shouldn't even be beating you up. He should be acting like a father and protect," he said. Kagome sighed, knowing that she best put out the fire before they all get burned.

"He isn't my father. He's barely a guardian. I don't care if he kicks the living crap out of me as long as he leaves Souta alone." Both patients snapped towards the door when they realized that the last sentences weren't heard by just the two of them. In the doorway stood Kagome's doctor, Jinenji, who was trying to look as inconspicuous as possible by pretending to read his patient's chart.

"Oh, shit." Kagome slapped her forehead, cursing her stupidity. Why in the world did she have to speak so loudly?

"Sorry to interrupt. I need to examine Kagome." The shy doctor said. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at one another, realizing that they were in a very compromising position. Kagome got off and sat on her bed, hoping that Dr. Jinenji was trying to act as if he saw something he shouldn't have, instead of heard.

"Sorry," Kagome said. The room was thick with silence and embarrassment as both teenagers felt the soft blue stare of the doctor. "Ah, so, the weather these days man….really, really nice?"

Inuyasha tried to stifle his chuckle, but ended up snorting. Kagome looked at him and Dr. Jinenji laughed. Kagome looked outside the window and saw that it was pretty bright outside.

"What?" she wondered. Inuyasha shook his head and Dr. Jinenji stepped forward.

"I just wanted to do a quick, routine check up. It's been a few days since your last one and I also wanted to some scans of your concussion and see if you are able better." The soft-spoken doctor said. Kagome smiled at the doctor and nodded. She had grown to like the doctor. He was intelligent, quick, and a little timid, but he was still pretty honest with someone. He was easy to love and easy to remember, being practically the only half-horse demon with his size and his beautiful blue eyes.

"Keh, I guess I'm leaving," Inuyasha said. He stood up and left the room, but not before throwing Kagome a suggestive wink that had her blushing. "Later."

The door shut close and Dr. Jinenji looked at Kagome with a curious stare that had her blush deepening in color. He averted his stare and looked back at his papers.

"So, Kagome, how are you feeling today?" he asked her. She closed her eyes, trying to calm her heart beat and her hormones. She still had not forgotten that Dr. Jinenji had walked in while she had nearly shouted about Naraku's disgusting fetishes.

"Ah, pretty good. My head doesn't hurt and I can't feel the pain in my torso." She replied, trying to give the most neutral answer as possible.

"That is a sign of improvement, but we are still worried about internal bleeding." Her doctor replied, jotting down some notes on his clipboard. He pulled out his stethoscope and Kagome straighten up, knowing the procedure. He walked over to her, listening to her heart and to her lungs. "We were lucky to catch it when you came in the E.R., but those internal wounds could reopen. I need you to take it easy and not stress yourself out. The surgery for those wounds was very risky and if we do them again, who knows what could happen."

"Alright," Kagome said, making mental notes of what her doctor was saying. She would have to tell of this to Inuyasha later, and he would most likely cut out their favorite past time activity. "So, when can I be released?"

"We are unsure," Dr. Jinenji replied, writing on his clipboard. He looked up at her and stared at her, almost as if he was seeing through her. "We still need to figure out why the cuts on your torso were so large, too large. There is a factor that the police and I are missing as to explain your injuries and what happened that night."

"But it was a car crash. There's a million different ways I could have gotten these wounds." Kagome said. Her heart beat increased, and she knew deep down that Dr. Jinenji knew. He was a caring man, and knowing him, he would try his hardest to figure out the 'missing factor'.

"There might be, but no matter how many scenarios we replay, there is no way that you would have gotten that many shallow cuts. Inuyasha was on top of you, shielding your body, sustaining most of the injuries, yet you are the one who ends up with internal bleeding and cuts so deep we can see your bones."

"Why do you guys need to find out how I got my wounds?" Kagome asked, silently begging for the change of topic to stick. "We know who crashed into me and he's been arrested."

"It's for the court. The man's lawyer will try make the car crash seem like a small bump. If we provide the prosecutors with full details of what happened, which they are requesting that we do, then perhaps the man's years of confinement will be increased."

"So, they need to know absolutely everything." Kagome slowly said. They had yet to talk to her and Inuyasha, their parents/guardians saying that they needed more time to recuperate. But what if the officers interviewing them were demons? They could smell the lies miles away and would call them out on it. Inuyasha and she couldn't answer questions like what were they doing before the car crash, or even on the side of the road.

"Yes, they do." Dr. Jinenji said, bringing Kagome back to the topic at hand. "Is there anything you would like to tell me? Or something you want to say, need to say?"

She froze and cursed her luck. He knew. He definitely knew, or at least had his suspicions before and her statement said out loud when he was entering the room confirmed everything. He could see right through her and could tell when she was lying.

She was screwed.

"No."

And it wasn't a lie. It wasn't something she liked to say, but it showed that she wasn't capable of taking care of herself and of her brother. She didn't like to say it because then it would be her parents, especially her mother's, fault that she was in this mess. She didn't want to say anything, because then her brother would be in trouble. She didn't need to say anything because she knew that as soon as her brother was 18 and gone far away, hidden from Naraku, there was nothing that she had to hide. She didn't need to say anything because she knew that one day, Karma would hit Naraku and nearly leave him crippled, broken down, destroyed like her.

"Alright." Dr. Jinenji said in a tone that she knew meant that he didn't believe her and was going to find out what was happening on his own. "The nurses will be here soon to take you for your scans and your x-rays."

"Thank you," Kagome replied, the phrase holding multiple meanings. Dr. Jinenji nodded and made his way out.

"I'll make sure that everything is repaired and restored back to normal." The kind-hearted hanyou said, leaving Kagome alone. The teenage trouble miko began to panic, wondering and knowing what Jinenji was planning to do. And knowing Naraku, he wouldn't be safe. She had to do something.

But before she could jump to her feet and start pacing, trying to think, there was a knock on her door. Not waiting for her answer, the visitor strolled in, walking as if he owned the place.

"Well, well, step-daughter, quite the hole you've managed to dug this time." Naraku said with such mockery that Kagome knew he was up to something. He grimed as he looked around the simple hospital room filled with balloons, flowers, and cards. "Such trouble it's caused me."

"Why the hell has it caused you trouble?" Kagome asked as she kept her stare on the business tycoon. He walked around the room, picking up heart-filled cards as if they were a disease or a leech waiting to attack him. He threw them on the floor, stepping on them, and continuing his stroll around the room. He had one pocket dug deep into his black suit and the other waving about in the room, as if trying to scare off the emotional mementos.

"The press has been wondering what my teenager daughter was doing alone with a teenage boy, who happens to be the son of one of the wealthiest families in the country, in the middle of the night." Naraku said, with such simplicity that Kagome knew his reaction was going to be bad. He made it seemed like nothing happened, as if Kagome has merely got caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"What did you tell them?" Kagome asked suspiciously. Naraku was good as being good. He would make it seem like he was the victim, even if the person who got injured had no relation towards him. He had such a way with words, able to make anyone eat out of the palm of his hand without question what poison he was giving them.

"I told them they would have to wait until my darling, whore of a daughter got better." Naraku growled. He managed to get across the room during his sentence and yanked Kagome by the hair. She gasped at the pain, closing her eyes, but a harsh yank opened them once more, orange clashing with red. "I said that my daughter's health was more important than answering some petty questions. 'My daughter is more important than any silly news article. Until she gets better, I will not say another word.'"

His voice mocked the words he did not mean. His grip on his reluctant step-daughter's hair tightened more and yanked harder. His mouth was twisted in a sardonic sneer. But she did not care for she will not give in to him.

"I hope you're fucking happy for all the trouble you've caused me. Because of you, I look bad and my company looks bad. We've already lost a few clients and some are starting to drop hints of wanting to leave. You fucking whore!" he roared as he threw her across the room. She hit the wall and crumpled to the floor, trying to catch her breath and wondering if anyone had heard that. "Just because you couldn't stop fucking some idiot, I'm under fire."

He stormed over to her and picked her up by the neck, his clawed fingers wrapping tightly against her throat. She struggled, her blunt nails digging into his demon skin, her feet trying to hit something, her lungs screaming for air, and her vision already darkening. His laughter reached her ears and she opened her eyes to see a sinister smirk on his face. He threw her again like a rag doll, and she hit the frame of her bed. Her ribs took most of the pain and she squeezed her eyes shut, grasping the sheets tightly to prevent herself from crying out loud.

"Make up a bullshit story," she finally spat at him. His eyes narrowed. "That's what you're good at after all."

He walked towards her but stopped short. He slightly turned his head towards the door and frowned. Someone was coming and he had yet to finish his conversation with his beloved step-daughter. He grabbed her by the shoulders and set her on the table. Kagome already knew the drill: she had to pretend that she had collapsed and hurt herself and Naraku was only trying to help. Taking a deep breath and touching her bruised side, Kagome got ready for the lies that were about to be spew from her mouth.

The door opened and Inuyasha walked in, changed into his regular clothes and holding a bag of food in his hand. He was about to say something, but when he spotted Naraku in the room and a wincing Kagome, he stopped and scowled.

"You fucking sick bastard!" Inuyasha told Naraku. Kagome groaned in the back, knowing what Inuyasha was doing. "Can't wait for her to heal so that you can use her as your fucking punching bag."

Naraku raised an eyebrow and looked at a trembling Kagome. He wasn't exactly frowning, but he wasn't smiling either. She knew it wasn't a good sign, and wondered why Inuyasha had to be such a big idiot to open his mouth.

"So, the half-breed knows. Such a wonderful surprise." Naraku said in such a silky, smooth voice that Kagome wondered what he was up to.

"What the fuck did you call me?" Inuyasha asked, angering quickly. He tightly clutched the bag in his hands and Kagome could see that he was punching holes into it.

"Look, you little mongrel, I suggest you keep this information to yourself. Who knows what could happen if you open that trap of yours." Naraku snapped. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.

"You little shit! Who the fuck do you think you are to dare to threaten me like that?" Inuyasha growled.

"I believe that I am a man who can make your life living hell." Naraku replied in a hostile tone. Kagome stepped forward, realizing that things could get out of control really fast.

"Naraku, Inuyasha isn't going to say anything. The only reason that he knows is because he able to hear the screams from the house when you so kindly beat my face in." Kagome said, stepping in between the two. "Inuyasha, please don't provoke him. Especially know when the press is giving us shit for the trouble we caused."

Inuyasha looked at Naraku dead in the eyes, looking at a man who completely destroyed the life of a teenage girl and boy. Naraku simply stared back, a smirk adorning his lips. Hesitantly, Inuyasha stepped back and crossed his arms.

"As much as I love visiting you daughter, I must take leave." Naraku replied. He pulled Kagome into a short hug that had her confused, but she realized that someone must be listening or seeing. "I need to go and see how Souta is doing. The poor boy misses you terribly."

"Then tell him to visit me more." Kagome replied, awkwardly hugging back. Naraku pulled away and walked out of the room. The injured miko heard some quiet steps also following and she knew it had been a reported that managed to sneak in.

"What was that all about?" Inuyasha asked, not knowing the silent system that kept Naraku looking good in the public eyes.

"We pretend to be all family-like only when there's press around. A reporter must have snuck in and Naraku heard or saw him. He pulled out the "Greatest Dad in the World" routine, while I played the "Grateful Step-Daughter" act." Kagome shrugged.

"I swear that bastards going to get it some day." Inuyasha growled. Kagome silently sat back down on her bed, fidgeting with the hem of her gown.

"Some day might be too far away." She whispered, looking up to the one man who hadn't managed to hurt her quite yet. "He'll get his and all will be right."

"I shouldn't have said anything." Inuyasha muttered. Kagome snorted.

"Yeah, that might have been wise." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at her and she turned away. "What's done is done. Let's just hope the shit won't stink too badly."

The two stayed that way, wondering if perhaps tomorrow might not be as bad as today.

* * *

Push the purple button to tell me how incredibly short this is.


	10. Author's Note

Quick thing:

I will continue to write. It doesn't matter how long it will take me, but I will finish all stories (which is just "_Fragile_"). I just decided to take a few months off because I really need to focus on school work. I apologize for having a life, I'm sorry I'm such a loser, but I do need to prepare for exams and finals.

I would like to blame my family, who for some weird-o reason, want to spend time with me.

I would like to blame my friends, who are some more losers who wants to go to the movies or go hang out or whatever.

I would like to blame my teachers who, if they really cared, would assign me less work and stop pushing me to do well in school.

I would like to blame my boyfriend, another weird-o, who wants to spend time with me for some reason and who wants me to have more fun in life.

But most of all, I would like to blame myself for allowing myself to fall into peer pressure and listening to what those losers keep telling me to do. I shall now put out the fire that is my social life.

My deepest apologies. I will pick up my pen and begin to write, despite hitting some of the biggest writer's block I've ever encountered. Inspiration will hit me like a ton of bricks, even if I have to go hunt him down and force myself upon him.

-Amber


End file.
